Jane and Amelia 2: Whalesong
by Firefall Bangenthump
Summary: As the Nebula War rages on and one of the galaxy's great natural migrations takes place, Jane and Amelia's ship is ordered to locate a missing Imperial scout vessel. The search uncovers unexpected wonders, dangers and a new enemy weapon which could threaten the safety of the Empire. As full-scale battle is joined, Jane and Amelia find themselves in the front line once again.
1. Chapter 1

This story follows on from the events of _A Cry for Help _and uses the same characters, namely Disney's Jane and Archimedes Porter as well as Amelia and Arrow from _Treasure Planet_. Thanks in advance to any readers for their time and any reviews they choose to leave.

* * *

Acting Lieutenant Amelia leaned on the rail of the bridge and gazed over the desk. The Royal Light Ship _Resolute_ was a fine sight in the early morning. The daylight glow suffusing the etherium was beginning to colour the ivory white hull of the ship. Her blue trimmings were highlighted and the golden edgings were shining. The big ship's bluff bow was ploughing through a bank of vapour condensate, breaking it up and streaming in white ribbons over the deck, threading between the masts and rigging.  
"It's time, ma'am." Petty Officer Bryce touched his hat respectfully. "Zero eight hundred it is."  
Amelia straightened up. "Very good, Mr Bryce. Ring the change of watch."  
Bryce turned to a young spacer standing under the break of the bridge by a small pedestal on which a brass bell was mounted.  
"Change of watch, spacer. You heard the officer."  
The boy saluted and struck the bell eight times, the clear, piercing note ringing out through the vapour. After a few moments, crew members began emerging from below decks, taking the place of comrades who were already scrambling down the rigging or leaving their stations around the deck.  
"Thank you, Mr Bryce." Amelia nodded to him. "Get below for some breakfast while it's still hot."  
"Yes, ma'am. Thank you, ma'am." Bryce touched his hat again and left the bridge, passing Midshipman Dunn on the stairs. Amelia smiled a greeting to her fellow feline as she arrived.  
"Good morning, Ms Dunn."  
"And good morning to you, Ms Amelia." Dunn saluted. "Lieutenant Costell's compliments. He will be here momentarily to assume the watch."  
"Understood." Amelia crossed to the bridge console and ran her eye over the displays. "In the meantime, though...we are steady on heading zero-two-five mark zero, speed eight-five. No sightings to report."  
"Zero-two-five mark zero, aye," said Dunn, looking over her shoulder. "Speed confirmed. No sightings, though?"  
"None at all." Amelia sighed. "These morning watches are interminable in a lot of ways."  
"Ah, well," Dunn shrugged. "The surgeon says that Whiting should be up and about in a few days so we won't have to cover his shifts."  
"A blessing on two counts, then," Amelia smiled and cast a sideways grin at Dunn. "And a third one for you, too, of course, hmm?"  
Dunn grinned conspiratorially. "I'm sure I don't know what you mean, ma'am."  
"I mean that under certain conditions you may not mind Whiting being confined to bed," Amelia winked jokingly. Dunn laughed.  
"Hah! Well, at least I'm not the one having to share my birth with a civilian. Much as a brevet promotion would be welcome I'm rather happier having a room of my own."  
"I could make some comment about that, too." Amelia shrugged. "It all depends on the company."  
Dunn opened her mouth to reply but glanced past Amelia to the starboard bridge stairs and stood to attention.  
"Captain on the bridge!"  
Amelia turned and snapped to herself. Captain Forsythe had appeared. He was wearing his white breeches and shirt under a bone-coloured waistcoat, but without his embroidered blue coat he had almost managed to set foot on the bridge before being noticed. His ornate hat, which Amelia could never remember seeing him without, was the only clue that he was the master of all that he surveyed. She saluted.  
"Good morning, Captain."  
"Thank you, acting lieutenant." Forsythe touched a finger to the brim of his hat in acknowledgement. "Another quiet night?"  
"I'm afraid so, sir."  
"I imagine we'll have the opposite to complain about soon enough." Forsythe's gaze swept the bridge. "We have new orders from the Admiralty."  
"Are we changing course, sir?"  
"No, no. But we have a ship to find." Forsythe grimaced. "RLS Chancer. Ever heard of her?"  
Amelia racked her brain, trying to recall the order of battle of the Royal Navy fleet that was sweeping the pirate confederacy out of the Lagoon Nebula. "A scout frigate, sir? Part of the advance force?"  
"Precisely. Deployed to reconnoitre the Megapteran Group. She should have reported back eight days ago but she's gone silent. Admiral Benson is assembling the task force to locate her, and it looks like we'll be the first ship on station."  
"Is enemy action suspected, sir?" asked Dunn.  
"That, Ms Dunn, is for us to find out," said Forsythe. "It is most certainly a possibility. Or perhaps it's just an unfortunate accident. The Admiral wants to find out."  
"We'll find her, sir," said Dunn.  
"So we may hope," Forsythe began pacing back and forth.  
Lieutenant Costell arrived, just jamming his hat on before saluting Amelia.  
"Forenoon watch arrived, ma'am."  
"You are late, Mr Costell," Forsythe pointing out.  
"Yes, sir. My apologies, sir." Costell remained standing straight. "There was a flaw in the primary telescope. I was seeing to its repair."  
"I commend you for your initiative," Forsythe resumed his pacing. "However, for future reference, I expect incoming officers of the watch to arrive punctually. I will not have tardiness in this ship's routine, am I clear?"  
"Perfectly, Captain."  
"But the telescope is operational?"  
"Yes, Captain. Full resolution. We'll have a clear view when we approach the Megapteran Group."  
"Very good." Forsythe nodded. "At this time of year we might need it, never mind having to search for the Chancer. Well, Ms Amelia. Your replacement is here. Proceed."  
"Aye, sir." Amelia returned Costell's salute. "Morning watch is standing down, sir. Handover confirmed at 0808 hours. Midshipman Dunn has the navigational particulars."  
"Confirmed, sir," said Dunn.  
"You stand relieved, acting lieutenant."  
"Thank you, sir." Amelia stepped back to allow Costell to take the place behind the console. "With your permission, Captain?"  
Forsythe nodded. "Yes, yes, of course you may go. I'm here as an observer." He grimaced. "Our esteemed guest the former governor of Naztar is taking a bath in my private quarters."  
Amelia tried not to smile, knowing Governor Archimedes' habit of singing in the bath. "Yes, sir."  
"A ship of war is not an embassy nor a hotel," Forsythe muttered. "But protocol makes certain demands and we did rescue them after all. Speaking of which, Ms Amelia, your arrangement with the governor's daughter is presenting no problems?"  
"Arrangement, sir?" Amelia's heart stopped for a moment.  
"You are sharing your new quarters with her, are you not?" Forsythe snapped. Amelia relaxed.  
"Oh, yes. Yes, sir. But half a lieutenant's berth is about the size of a midshipman's anyway, so I'm feeling quite at home."  
"Well, take my compliments to her when you see her," said Forsythe. "And inform her that her father wishes to see her at her convenience this morning."  
"Yes, sir."  
"And you might as well tell her about the telescope as well. I'm sure she'll be interested to see that when we pass the Megapterans."  
"I will, sir. Thank you, sir." Amelia touched her hat to the Captain and left the bridge, puzzling at what significance the Megapterans had. They were a small group of stars at the heart of the Lagoon Nebula, young and bright but of little strategic significance or scientific interest. Once below decks, she removed her hat and headed for the corridor junction between the lieutenant's quarters and the ship's galley. The narrow doorway was momentarily filled with a large red-coated figure, blocking her path. Amelia stood back as Arrow squeezed his way through and nodded a greeting to her.  
"Good morning to you, ma'am."  
"Likewise, Mr Arrow." Amelia smiled at her old friend. "Just on my way to breakfast."  
"Then I'd hurry, if I were you," Arrow smiled. "They're down to the last of the coffee. The last of the liquid, anyway. I believe the ship's carpenter has a claim on the remainder for caulking the decks."  
Amelia laughed. "Perhaps I'll stick with tea, Mr Arrow, thank you for the warning."  
"As you wish, ma'am." Arrow stood aside to let her pass before continuing on his way up on deck. Amelia waited until he was out of sight before turning away from the galley and heading, a small smile on her face, back towards her quarters.

* * *

Jane Porter awoke slowly. The room was glowing around her as the morning illumination shone into the small cabin and onto the whitewashed walls and decking. She rolled over onto her front and propped her chin up on her folded hands as she looked out of the porthole. The wooden walls of the ship creaked slightly around her as they warmed up in the light. Her yellow dress was hanging from a hook on the wall. A hook next to it was empty, however, and Jane smiled at the sight of it. She heard another creak of timbers and yawned, stretching her arms before sighing happily and gazing out of the port again.  
"Still in bed at the forenoon watch, Ms Porter?" said a familiar voice behind her. "If you actually were in the Navy, we might have you keelhauled for such slackness."  
Jane smiled and moved to turn over. "Lucky for me that I'm not, then, Amelia."  
Amelia knelt over her, straddling her body and pinning her to the mattress playfully. "And I suppose it isn't all bad for me either."  
Jane closed her eyes and sighed as she felt Amelia's hands rest on and start gently rubbing her bare shoulders. She relaxed and shivered gratefully.  
"Nor me, if I can keep waking up like this..."  
"I'd have woken you differently if I wasn't on the morning watch," Amelia grinned. "Although if Dunn is to be believed, Mr Whiting will be resuming his duties soon so I might get to sleep in a bit longer."  
"I'm not sure what sleeping has to do with it," Jane smiled.  
Amelia chuckled and ran her fingers up the back of Jane's neck. "Good point, that smart young woman."  
Jane finally managed to turn over and look up at Amelia, who was smiling down at her, eyes bright in the early sun. "I'm not just a pretty face, you know."  
"Oh, I know," Amelia's smile broadened. "I know that very well indeed."  
Jane giggled and blushed slightly. "It's good to see you again, Amelia."  
"And you, too." Amelia leaned down and kissed her forehead lightly. "Just in time for breakfast in the wardroom."  
"Already?" Jane sat up and Amelia moved back down her. The sheet slipped down Jane's body, baring her breasts for a moment until she scooped it back up modestly. Amelia put her arms around her neck and kissed her again. "There's no rush, though. Aside from some kind of coffee crisis, anyway, but that isn't so important."  
Jane smiled. "So...we could stay here...?"  
"Hmm. Don't tempt me." Amelia smiled and held the hand that Jane was keeping the sheet up with. "But the Captain has said that your father wants to see you soon."  
"Ah, well." Jane shrugged. "Another morning, perhaps."  
"As many as possible," Amelia patted her hand and stood back to let Jane get up. She leaned on the door, watching fondly as Jane held the sheet around herself as she collected her garments and began dressing. Her clever green eyes appreciatively followed the movements of Jane's smooth limbs as they appeared and disappeared from behind the linen.  
"Do you know what my father wants to see me about?"  
"I'm afraid not," said Amelia. "Oh, and the Captain also suggested that I inform you that the ship's telescope is back in order. He seemed to think that was important."  
"Did he say why?"  
"Well, our course will take us close to the Megapteran Group of stars in a few days," Amelia said.  
"Really? The Megapterans?" Jane pulled her dress on and looked up with interest. "How close will we be?"  
"We should pass within a few hundred miles," said Amelia. "Certainly close enough for the scope to get a good picture."  
"How wonderful!" Jane almost clapped her hands, and probably would have done had she not been tying on her purple ribbon. "Do you know, I've always wanted to see that."  
"See what?" Amelia put her head to one side. "They're a modest cluster of young M-class stars. They're a penny a dozen out here. This is a nebula, after all."  
"Yes, of course, but..." Jane drew back her hair and smiled. "Do you know what happens at this time of year?"  
Amelia raised an eyebrow. "Could you save me the trouble and just tell me?"  
"And ruin the fun of knowing something about space that you don't for the first time?" Jane grinned at her. "Hardly. But I imagine that it's what my father will want to tell me about. Would you like to come along?"  
"If you don't mind." Amelia smiled. "Perhaps he'll be more cooperative than you."  
"Well, I could always be wrong," said Jane.  
"I have ways of making you talk," Amelia joked.  
Jane took her hand. "You seem to have ways of making me a lot of things, Amelia. Now...what was that about breakfast?"

* * *

Amelia picked up her tray and turned away from the galley window to find herself a seat in the wardroom. It was almost empty, although the ship's first officer, Commander Chad, was sitting in the corner finishing a cup of purp juice and reading a book. Amelia gave him a respectful nod of greeting- the wardroom was an informal space in which junior officers were allowed to mingle with and learn from more experienced superiors, but she had been brought up to acknowledge seniority. A table was unoccupied and she took a place on the upholstered bench seat which ran along the wall. Amelia shifted to avoid sitting on her own coat tails and looked up at Jane, who smiled thanks to the steward in the galley and made her way to join her, steam rising from the tray in front of her and partly hiding the look of puzzled curiosity on her face as she regarded her breakfast.  
"Thinking of something, Jane?"  
"Just trying to identify this, as a matter of fact," Jane sat down opposite Amelia, picked up her fork and began teasing a pile of irregularly-shaped golden-brown pieces on her plate.  
Amelia sniffed. "Well, it smells good, at least."  
"It smells like concentrated carbohydrates," Jane smiled.  
"Good traditional Navy fare, then," grinned Amelia.  
Jane laughed and tasted it. "It may once have been potato. Perhaps it's a good thing I never joined the Navy, then. I'm sure I've put on some weight since coming aboard."  
"Oh, I hardly think so," Amelia looked up playfully. "I'm sure I would have noticed. But if you're really worried, feel free to spend the day climbing the rigging."  
"Am I allowed a second thought?" Jane laughed.  
Amelia chuckled. "That reminds me of my old instructor in the Academy. His favourite routine was to make us cadets run the length of the ship, stem to stern, and if we didn't do it fast enough he'd get us to race up the fighting tops instead."  
"How charming," said Jane, smiling. "I can see why you're so fond of him."  
"I wouldn't go that far," said Amelia. "Perhaps I should have gone to vet school like you did."  
"And spend your days up to your elbows in books or anatomical specimens?" Jane grinned ruefully and shook her head. "It's funny, really, you become a veterinarian to help live animals but you seem to spend an awful lot of time in the company of dead ones."  
"I suppose there's no danger of you making them any worse," said Amelia, taking a mouthful of potato.  
"Oh, I'm sure some of us could have found a way," Jane said. "You haven't seen a roomful of teenagers with scalpels go to work. On the other hand you've probably seen people doing that with cutlasses, right?"  
"Something like that," Amelia grinned. "But you seem to have done all right."  
"Well, I'm glad you think so," Jane smiled.  
"In more ways than one," Amelia winked. "So, Jane, do tell me...the Megapterans...what's so special about them?"  
"What ho, you chaps! And chapesses, I see!"  
The two women looked around. Archimedes, wearing a faded yellow dressing gown and matching sleeping cap, had entered the wardroom, a pair of old sandals flapping on his feet.  
"Good morning, father," said Jane, trying not to laugh. Amelia had to do the same after she glanced over and caught the look on Commander Chad's face.  
"Good morning indeed, Janey!" Archimedes' moustache curled up into a smile at the sight of his daughter. "I say, that smells smashing. Potato, is it?"  
"Once upon a time," Jane smiled.  
"You can never go wrong with a potato, I say," Archimedes poured himself a cup of purp juice. "Isn't that right, Commander?"  
"Hm? I'm sorry, sir?" Chad stopped trying to hide behind his book.  
"Potatoes, Commander, potatoes! You can't go wrong with 'em."  
"Oh, um...no. Indeed not." Chad folded the pages and stood up, ramming his hat onto his head. "If you'll forgive me, sir, I'm afraid I must take my leave..."  
"Oh, naturally, naturally." Archimedes waved a hand. "No doubt you have something astronautical to do, eh? You spacers are always busy!"  
"Um, indeed, sir. Thank you. And if you'll excuse me, Miss Porter?"  
"Of course, Commander."  
He nodded gratefully and nodded again to Amelia. "And you, acting lieutenant. Good day to you."  
"And to you, sir." Amelia watched him beat a hasty retreat as Archimedes sat next to Jane and extracted a slice of potato from her plate.  
"I trust you slept well, sir?" said Amelia politely.  
"How many times, young lady, it's Archie," he smiled. "But yes, I rather did, you know. Although I have to say that your Captain is an awfully early riser even by my standards."  
"He is that, sir."  
"And he's not much of a morning person either, so I've noticed," Archimedes went on, swallowing the slice and licking his fingers cheerfully. "In fact, Amelia, between you and me and my daughter, he can be a bit short. Brusque, really."  
"Really, sir?"  
"Almost rude, even. But I am a guest on his ship and one should not disrespect one's host, eh?"  
"I'm sure he means no offence, father," said Jane.  
"Oh, yes, yes. He must be a busy fellow. And how about you two? Are the two of you all right at night?"  
There was a pause as Jane and Amelia's eyes met over the table. Jane blushed. Amelia coughed.  
"Um...how so, sir?"  
"Well, you're sharing that little cabin together, aren't you? There can't be much space with the two of you there." Archimedes drank a mouthful of his juice.  
Amelia almost sighed with relief. "Oh, yes...but it's really not so bad. Even split in half, it's larger than the berth I had as a midshipman."  
"And it's all right for me, too, father," said Jane reassuringly. "After all, I don't have much luggage any more."  
"Jolly good," said Archimedes. "You still must get on awfully well, though, the pair of you, to be in that small space together. Why, you'd be one on top of each other half the night!"  
Jane didn't dare look up and concentrated on her breakfast. Even Amelia was momentarily speechless and threatened with a blush.  
"The...um, the captain said you wanted to see me, father," said Jane, eventually.  
Archimedes brightened. "Indeed I did!"  
"And he asked me to inform you that the ship's telescopes are fully operational," said Amelia. "I was hoping that you'd be able to tell me why that mattered." She glanced across playfully at Jane, who grinned.  
"Well, it's like this," Archimedes turned to her. "Tell me, lieutenant, do you know where we are?"  
"Five days' sail galactic south-south-east of the Megapteran cluster," said Amelia promptly. "At current speed. We should pass within three hundred kilometres of them on our present course."  
"Precisely! And do you know why that's important this time of year?"  
"Actually, sir, I was hoping to prevail upon your daughter for that information," Amelia raised an eyebrow meaningfully.  
"Janey, you mean to say you've not told her?"  
"Told me...what?" Amelia asked.  
"Oh, just the fulfilment of a childhood dream, what!" Archimedes almost bounced in his seat as he clapped his hands. "You see, lieutenant, what do you know about the orcas galacticus?"  
"Void whales, sir? Not much, other than where to find them and how to avoid them. They're a navigational hazard, to say nothing of dangerous if provoked."  
"Dear me, is that all?" Archimedes shook his head sadly. "You'd better tell her, Jane."  
Jane looked up and smiled at Amelia's inquisitive gaze.  
"It's the light from the Megapteran stars...nobody knows why. But at this time of year it seems to attract void whales from all over this part of the galaxy."  
"No wonder we needed the telescopes," said Amelia. "We wouldn't want to run into one, after all. What do they do here?"  
"Well, to be honest, nobody knows that either." Jane shrugged. "They just swim together, small pods forming into vast ones...and they sing to each other. Nobody knows why. The Lagoon Nebula is so far out that there's never been a successful voyage to research it."  
"Until now," Archimedes grinned. "Us."  
"I've always wanted to see it," said Jane, leaning her chin on her hands and her eyes gazing into the middle distance. "It sounds magical."  
"My Janey has always been one for loving animals," said Archimedes. "It's why she became a vet, of course."  
"Yes, father. But sadly we didn't do much study of void whales in vet school," Jane glanced at Amelia ruefully. "Not many people keep them as pets or cattle, you see."  
Amelia laughed. "I can imagine."  
"I asked the Captain if we could use one of the telescopes when we get a bit closer," said Archimedes. "We could take notes. And Jane could draw pictures. She's quite an artist, you know."  
"I didn't, in fact," said Amelia. She smiled at Jane. "You're full of surprises, Miss Porter."  
Jane blushed. "Well, I'm not very good..."  
"Far too modest, is what you are," said Archimedes. "If she hadn't become a vet, lieutenant, I think she'd have become an artist."  
"I'll have to remember to ask to see some of your work," said Amelia. "If that's all right."  
"Of course, Amelia." Jane smiled shyly. "I'd...rather like that. Although I confess that I lost a lot of it back on Naztar."  
"Oh, yes...of course. Sorry." Amelia looked down.  
"It's all right." Jane shrugged and smiled her ever-optimistic smile. "It was only paper. Was that what you wanted to see me about, father?"  
"Quite so," Archimedes finished his drink. "An exciting opportunity, eh? If you'll excuse me, though, I think I'd better get dressed."  
He stood up and tried to straighten his nightcap as he wandered out, leaving Jane and Amelia alone in the wardroom. Jane met Amelia's eyes and tried to keep a straight face.  
"Well," said Amelia. "Now I know. Void whales, eh?"  
Jane shrugged. "Just a fancy."  
"But a nice one." Amelia took her hand and smiled. "I hope it can happen for you."  
"Yes, well." Jane straightened her purple tie. "While we're here."  
Amelia finished her breakfast and watched as Jane swallowed the last of hers. "Precisely."  
"So," Jane pushed her plate away. "What do naval officers do when they're off-duty?"  
"I know what I might like to do," Amelia winked. "But how about we pay Mr Whiting a visit? Dunn is on duty and Buckley is probably working in the forward hold with the quartermaster."  
"Good idea," said Jane. "Should we take him something? There was still a bit of food left."  
"Any fried slices?" asked Amelia.  
"I think it was all fried, wasn't it?" said Jane.  
Amelia laughed and went to the galley window. "I suppose it is a bit difficult to tell it apart. Ah, we're in luck."  
She dropped a couple of pieces into a napkin and wrapped them up as Jane put their plates back on the shelf.  
"All set?"  
"All set," Amelia nodded and picked up her hat. "Let's go and see the patient."

* * *

Jane followed Amelia through the passageways of the ship, occasionally stepping aside to allow someone past and always marvelling at the bulk of the woodwork which formed the core of the _Resolute_. As tradition dictated, the Midshipmen's Quarters were in the middle of the ship, supposedly to ensure that the young officers who resided there were as close as possible to every part of the vessel which they had to learn. It was rather different from the Lieutenant's Quarters which Jane had come to know so well, which were on the outer stern of the ship and at least had the benefit of portholes. Amelia led them around a corner and into a narrow corridor lined with wood panelled doors, blank except for a brass number. Jane could easily have mistaken them for storage cupboards. Amelia spotted a familiar figure emerging from a door just ahead of them, carrying a tray.  
"Ah, good morning, Mr Clover. I mean, Flower."  
The lance-corporal of marines sighed. "And good morning to you, ma'am. Here to see the patient?"  
"If we may," said Jane, trying not to smile.  
Flower nodded. "Be my guest."  
"I hear from Midshipman Dunn that he'll be returning to duty soon," said Amelia.  
"More or less," Flower said. "Partial duties, though. He's all but back to normal, but we can't replace his hand out here."  
"Of course." Amelia nodded. "Thank you, lance-corporal. Carry on."  
"Yes, ma'am. Thank you, ma'am." Flower headed off towards the main galley. Amelia knocked on the door he had just closed.  
"Are you decent, Mr Whiting?"  
"As if I'm ever not!" came the reply. Amelia chuckled and pushed the door open. The young canine was sitting up in bed, holding a book open with his right hand and propping it against his legs. His left arm finished in a bandaged stump just below the elbow and another linen bandage was drawn around his head to cover what remained of his left ear, but he greeted them with a cheerful grin.  
"Miss Porter! It's good to see you. And you, too, of course, acting lieutenant."  
"How are you feeling, Mr Whiting?" Jane tried to find somewhere to sit in the tiny room.  
"I'm going out of my mind with cabin fever," said Whiting. "And that took some doing, mind you, because I'm the only one here. Flower only brings me my meals now that I'm better."  
"You certainly look it," said Amelia. "You'll be back on the watch roster before you know it."  
"It'll be a welcome change after this," said Whiting, marking his page and closing the book. "These four walls aren't the most inspiring. I'm not totally isolated, though, of course. Dunn keeps me well up to speed with the latest gossip." He grinned at Jane. "Apparently your father has made quite the impression on our beloved captain."  
Jane laughed. "So I hear. And Captain Forsythe has certainly made an impression upon him."  
"Hopefully not with a blunt instrument," Whiting joked.  
"Not quite yet, no," Jane chuckled.  
"I hope that the acting lieutenant is a friendly host?"  
"Naturally," said Amelia. "One can't let the Navy down, after all. Oh, and we thought you might appreciate a bit of extra breakfast?"  
She passed over the folded napkin. Whiting took it and unwrapped it on his lap, grinning.  
"It's much appreciated. Thanks to both of you. It's funny, but I find that I'm eating just as much as ever even with less body to keep going."  
"Well, you've had a lot of blood loss to make up for," said Jane.  
"That's as good an excuse as any," said Whiting, biting into one of the fried slices. "But don't tell Flower, will you? I think he's measuring my calorie count or something."  
"My lips are sealed," Amelia smiled. "It'll be good to see you back on deck, though."  
"I suppose you're getting a bit tired of that four-to-eight watch routine?" said Whiting.  
Amelia laughed. "Well, perhaps a little."  
"I'm looking forward to taking that job back, then," Whiting smiled. "You'll be able to sleep in a bit, at least."  
"Knowing my luck, the Captain would probably just stick me onto the twelve-to-four middle watch and I'll have to be up at midnight," grinned Amelia.  
"Oh, dear, I hope not," said Jane. "That doesn't sound much fun."  
"You get used to it," said Amelia reassuringly. "Eventually, anyway."  
"I remember standing the middle watch for a week once," said Whiting. "And then being put on the afternoon watch the next week. I was jolly lucky not to be caught asleep on duty!"  
"I'm sure the captain won't do that to you again," said Amelia.  
"One can always hope," Whiting finished the other slice. "Can I prevail upon you to take the napkin back? I wouldn't be able to explain how I came by it if Flower notices."  
"Of course." Jane took it from him and tucked it in her pocket. Whiting smiled his thanks.  
"I suppose we'd better be off," said Amelia.  
"Thanks awfully for dropping by," said Whiting. "And for the snack, of course."  
"It's quite all right." Amelia smiled. "It's good to see you on the mend, Mr Whiting. I look forward to seeing you on the quarterdeck again soon."  
Whiting grinned and saluted. "Yes, ma'am."

* * *

Jane gazed over the railing into the vastness of the etherium, watching the occasional cloud drift past and counting the stars as they came out. It was still early afternoon but the brighter points of light were already making their presence felt against the soft daylight glow of space. Behind her, Amelia was inspecting one of the ship's longboats, clipboard in hand, when the call came from above.  
"Contact ahead!"  
Captain Forsythe stopped his characteristic pacing of the bridge deck and looked up at the lookout post on the tall mainmast.  
"Where away?" he called.  
The lookout waved down. "One point off the port bow, plus fifteen degrees! Single contact"  
"Commander?" Forsythe looked across to Chad, who already had a telescope to his eye. He shook his head.  
"Nothing, sir. Must be at long range. It couldn't be the Chancer, could it?"  
"This far from her patrol route?" Forsythe shrugged. "Maybe so, but I would think it unlikely."  
"Two contacts!" the lookout called. "Two contacts, sir!"  
"Well, that puts paid to that theory. And I can't see a damned thing," Forsythe grunted. "Acting lieutenant?"  
"Sir?" Amelia looked up.  
"Get a reading from the ship's observatory. Let's put those telescopes to good use."  
"Aye, sir!" Amelia tucked the clipboard inside the longboat again and dropped lightly to the deck.  
"Can I come too?" asked Jane, straightening up with interest.  
"Of course. But you'd better come fast," Amelia smiled. "That was an order, after all."  
"Thank you," Jane hurried after Amelia as she headed back along the desk and stepped through a polished door under the break of the bridge. The ship's observatory was a small space situated next to the navigator's map room, and so packed with machinery that it made even a midshipman's cabin look spacious. The situation was not helped by the bulky red-coated figure already peering into the omniscopic screen.  
"Mr Arrow? I wasn't expecting to find you here."  
Arrow turned around at the interruption, but smiled when he saw Amelia.  
"Ah, Ms Amelia. And Miss Porter. I trust you are well?"  
"Quite well, Mr Arrow, but on assignment at the moment." Amelia stepped into the room. "We have a two contact sighting and can't make it out from the deck. One point off the port bow, fifteen degrees of elevation, if you please. Unless you're already looking for it?"  
"Alas, no, ma'am. Merely stargazing. One point off the port bow, fifteen degrees of elevation it is, ma'am." Arrow's huge fingers delicately worked the polished brass controls. Jane, standing on tiptoes to see past the big Cragorian's shoulder, watch the view in the screen pan around, rippling slightly as if it were a bubble held in a frame. Amelia moved closer to the screen, frowning in concentration.  
"I still can't see anything."  
"Was it a ship, ma'am?" asked Arrow.  
"Unknown," said Amelia.  
"Because, this close to the Megapterans...it could always be..."  
"A void whale?" Jane finished Arrow's sentence. "Oh, Mr Arrow, do you think so?"  
"It's certainly a possibility," said Amelia. "I can't make out any engine traces. Mr Arrow, switch to spectral analysis."  
Arrow keyed a control and the screen shimmered as it produced a picture that seemed to Jane to be comprised mainly of rainbows. Amelia's quick green eyes scanned it for a moment and she sighed.  
"Still nothing. Return to optical. And magnify the central segment, please."  
"As you wish, ma'am." Arrow touched the controls again. A small star in the middle of the screen grew until the glow filled most of it. Jane squinted.  
"There!" she said. "Did you see it? A trace of movement."  
"Whereabouts?" Amelia followed Jane's pointing finger, and then she saw it too.  
"I see nothing," said Arrow.  
"If I may?" Amelia moved to pass him. He stood back obligingly and Amelia took his place at the controls. She manipulated them, drawing a veil over the image to dampen the glare of the star. She cut in a series of filters until Jane's intake of breath told her that she'd got it right.  
"Whales, Amelia! Two of them!"  
Amelia looked at the picture. There were indeed two small shadows making their way across the brightness, moving slowly but gracefully.  
"Can you get a better view?" asked Jane.  
"Not from this range." Amelia reached out and tapped a speaking tube set against the wall. "Bridge, observatory."  
"Observatory, bridge," came the reply. "Report contacts."  
"Void whales, sir. Two of them. Probably on a parallel or converging course, but still quite distant."  
"They could be a mating pair," said Jane softly, spellbound by the indistinct shapes. "Or even a mother and child. Or cow and calf, I should say, to be precise."  
"Are you certain?"  
"Positive, sir," said Amelia. "If we maintain visual contact we should be able to track their course. Make sure we give them a wide berth."  
"Proceed, acting lieutenant," Forsythe's voice came down the tube. "Make your observations and report to the navigator in one hour when you come back on watch."  
"Aye, sir. One hour." Amelia closed the tube. "Well, Mr Arrow. Jane. Who fancies a bit of whale-watching?"  
"Sadly, I cannot stay to join you," Arrow said. "The acting sergeant will be conducting a drill with new squad on the foredeck and I must be there to oversee it."  
"Very good, captain. Proceed."  
Arrow saluted. "Thank you, ma'am."  
Amelia returned the salute. Jane pressed herself against the wall to allow enough space for Arrow to make his way out of the room, mumbling an apology as he passed her. She closed the door behind him and then went to join Amelia as she produced a small stool from under a table, located a notepad and began writing on it.  
"It's probably awfully silly to be this excited about a couple of whales," Jane remarked.  
"On the contrary," Amelia grinned. "It's rather wonderful to see."  
"It is, isn't it?" Jane sighed happily. "So beautiful. So graceful."  
"Quite so."  
"I think it is a mother and child," said Jane. "Look, see how the top one is much bigger than the other one?"  
"Oh, you meant the whales?" Amelia's grin widened. "I was talking about you."  
Jane blushed and looked down. "Oh, dear...you shouldn't say such things, you know."  
"What if I want to?" Amelia kissed her cheek.  
"Well...I suppose I can hardly prevent you." Jane kissed her back. "And I suppose it rather tickles me to hear it."  
"I didn't know your tastes ran that way," Amelia put her head on one side. Jane blushed again.  
"No, I meant..."  
"I know what you meant, my dear Jane," Amelia patted her hand. "But it's hard to resist a chance to make you blush so."  
Jane laughed shyly. "You're not helping, you know."  
"My sincere apologies." Amelia kissed her again and smiled. "Though I probably should stop to take these measurements down."  
"Of course. Go on." Jane settled down, her chin in her hands, gazing contentedly at the screen. Amelia watched her face, smiling to herself, and turned back to the display, taking up her notebook once more.


	2. Chapter 2

The glow was already fading from the etherium by the time Amelia stepped back onto the bridge, nodding to Midshipman Buckley.  
"Mr Buckley," she said.  
"Ma'am." Buckley touched his hat and smiled. "I hear you've been busy already."  
Amelia grinned. "It's been a while since I had to calculate a course remotely. I can only hope that I still have the touch." She turned to Lieutenant Forrest and saluted. "First dog watch is arrived, sir."  
Forrest, a long-nosed Elephasian, returned the salute. "Afternoon watch stands relieved, acting lieutenant. Nothing to report. Ship steady on zero two five mark zero, speed eight seven."  
"Zero two five mark zero, speed eight seven," Amelia repeated.  
"Handover confirmed at 1600 hours." Forrest checked his watch. "Very good. Ah, Mr Bryce, my compliments to you."  
The Petty Officer, replacing Buckley, touched his hat in acknowledgement. "Thank you, sir."  
"So," Forrest stood aside to let Amelia take his place at the console. "How are our distant spacefaring friends? Are we likely to meet them or not?"  
"Perhaps late tomorrow, sir, if neither of us change course," said Amelia. "But I'll confirm that with Mr Costell."  
"As you wish." Forrest watched her start entering her calculations into the bridge computer. "Mr Buckley? Let's take our leave."  
"Oh, um, yes. Yes, sir." Buckley, who was already most of the way down the stairs to the deck, looked up sheepishly. Amelia chuckled and shook her head. Buckley flashed her a grin but had to jump back hastily as Captain Forsythe emerged from his habit and stumped up to the bridge, Costell trying to keep up.  
"Good afternoon, sir." Amelia saluted.  
"Acting lieutenant," Forsythe nodded. "You have completed your observations?"  
"Yes, sir. I'm just running them through the analyticals now, sir." Amelia gestured at the console. Forsythe grunted.  
"And your impressions?"  
"It's difficult to estimate, sir, but our courses may converge tomorrow." Amelia flipped open her notebook and double checked it. "But we're well clear of them for now, sir."  
"I concur, captain," said Costell, who had been looking over her shoulder.  
"At least we have a peaceful night to look forward to," said Forsythe. "Excellent. Maintain observation as best as you can during the night and be sure to pick them up again tomorrow morning."  
"Aye, sir." Amelia saluted. "Miss Porter is in the observatory. She'll inform me if there is any change."  
"A civilian," Forsythe muttered. "Well. So be it. You're sure she's up to it?"  
"They have her undivided attention, sir," said Amelia, smiling.  
"So be it." Forsythe straightened his hat. "Carry on, acting lieutenant."  
Amelia saluted again. "Aye, sir."  
She turned back to the deck and looked forward to the forecastle where the drill sessions Arrow was supervising was still carrying on. The militia who had survived the Procyon siege on Naztar had been enlisted as temporary recruits for _Resolute_'s Royal Marines contingent, and Acting Sergeant Ko had displayed a typically forthright attitude to bringing them up to shape. Her curt commands echoed back down the deck and Amelia watched the red-coated figures as they stood in two ranks and attempted to keep up with her. Arrow was watching them, hands behind his back, but he looked over his shoulder and caught Amelia's gaze. He said a few words to Ko and began making his way back along the deck, clambering onto the bridge.  
"Ma'am," he touched his hat.  
"Captain Arrow." Amelia smiled. "The drill goes well?"  
"I fear that the new recruits may still be going through the motions in their sleep," Arrow smiled wryly. "But they are learning fast."  
"I'm glad to hear it," said Amelia. "They're good men. All of them."  
"Indeed they are, ma'am."  
"I meant to ask you this before, Mr Arrow," Amelia said. "What were you doing in the observatory when Miss Porter and I disturbed you?"  
"You did not disturb me, ma'am," said Arrow. "But if you must know...I was watching the stars."  
"For anything in particular?"  
Arrow smiled and nodded. "Void whales, ma'am. This close to the Megapterans I was sure we'd see some."  
"Correctly, as it turns out." Amelia smiled. "Has this whole ship gone whale-happy? First the Governor, then Miss Porter, now you."  
Arrow smiled back. "I may have spent most of my many years in space, ma'am, but there are some sights that can still leave even me feeling awestruck."  
"I must not have as much poetry in my soul," said Amelia. "They are impressive creatures, though."  
"Perhaps when you see one up close, then," said Arrow.  
There was a shout from the forecastle and the new recruits began falling out, breaking up into pairs and threes and disappearing throughout the ship. Amelia watched Bock, the former militia commander who had been given the brevet rank of corporal, pause to speak with Archimedes who was ambling good-naturedly along the starboard railing. Ko moved aft and joined them on the bridge, snapping to attention and saluting.  
"Squad is dismissed, sir. I've sent them for dinner. We can begin again in the second dog watch."  
"The drill was not to your satisfaction, acting sergeant?" asked Amelia.  
The wiry grey feline shrugged. "They're getting better, ma'am. Still as wobbly as newborn colts, most of them, but we'll make soldiers of them yet."  
Arrow grunted approvingly. "At least they bring the Marine contingent almost back up to strength," he remarked. "They are good men, even if they yet lack the required discipline."  
"Well, the Marines aren't for everyone, Mr Arrow," Amelia smiled. "If a lack of discipline is the problem, I'm sure we could accept them into the Fleet."  
Arrow chuckled. "I am not so sure that they would be at home in the riggings, ma'am. Landlubbers, the lot of them."  
"If it comes to that," said Amelia, "I don't often recall seeing redcoats aloft."  
Arrow grinned. "My normal calling is closer to the deck, ma'am, I admit. But in my decades of service alongside your predecessors, I may have picked up one or two tricks beyond my usual remit."  
"I have no doubt, Mr Arrow," Amelia looked up at the shimmering sails stretching above them.  
"I'll keep my feet on good, honest decking if it's all the same to you, ma'am," said Ko.  
"I think we'll be able to manage, acting sergeant," Amelia glanced sideways.  
Ko grinned her scarred grin and touched her hat respectfully. "Fine by me, ma'am."  
"Thank you, acting sergeant," said Arrow. "Reform the squad at the striking of the second dog watch, and head below yourself for a meal."  
"Aye, sir. Ma'am." Ko touched her hat again and left the bridge. Amelia watched her go and looked back to Arrow, who was gazing at the stars again. She chuckled, shook her head, and took her place behind the console, hands folded behind her.

* * *

Yawning, Amelia pushed open the cabin door and soundlessly stepped inside. A silver glow from a nearby moon was coming through the porthole and providing enough light that she didn't need to turn on the lamp. She hung her hat on its hook and shrugged off her blue coat. The white sheet of canvas bisecting the room, dividing the two beds, but Amelia could see that one was already occupied. Jane was lying on her side and Amelia's eyes followed the curve of her flank as it was revealed by the drape of the sheets. Turning, she hung her coat on the hook and took off her white waistcoat. She unbuckled her belt and slipped the band of leather and metal from around her waist, stepping out of her shoes. Padding barefooted across the wooden floor, she knelt and slipped into the bed behind Jane, appreciating the warmth that her body had already imbued it with. Jane mumbled and turned onto her back.  
"Am...Amelia?"  
"It's me, Jane. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you. I just got back off watch."  
"No, you're all right." Jane stretched her arms out and yawned. "I went to bed a bit early anyway."  
"I thought you'd still be in the observatory," Amelia smiled.  
Jane chuckled. "Oh, dear...well, once it got dark I lost sight of them, so I came back below."  
"They're definitely whales, then?"  
"Oh, yes. I'm sure of it. What else could they be?"  
Amelia sighed. "Well...we've been ordered to keep a lookout for one of our ships. A frigate called the _Chancer_ disappeared near the Megapterans."  
"Oh...I'm sorry to hear that." Jane sounded concerned.  
"It happens," Amelia shrugged. "Spacing is still as much an art as a science. We'll find them, though."  
"Yes. I'm sure we will."  
"If we don't, one of our other ships will," said Amelia. "This ship is part of a task force that is being brought together to look for the frigate. If all the others come together we'll have more than a dozen ships. It'll be quite a sight."  
Jane smiled. "You sound as excited about the ships as I am about the whales."  
Amelia laughed. "Well...different tastes, I suppose. But we seem to have enough in common to get along."  
"Fortunately," Jane rolled onto her side towards Amelia, reaching out her left arm to touch the right side of Amelia's face. She smiled in the darkness as she felt the feline's soft fur. Amelia smiled too, turning her head to kiss Jane's palm.  
"For us both, my dear."

* * *

The vapour was hanging around the ship, so thick that there wasn't even a wake left behind it. The morning light was starting to burn it off but as Amelia paced the bridge, counting off the last hour of her morning watch and drumming her fingers of the brass casing of her telescope, the dense grey haze only marginally thinner. As it blocked the view of the stars, Amelia had the strange feeling that the _Resolute_ was completely immobile, hanging motionless in a monochromatic purgatory. Only the shimmering of the sails and the comforting, deep hum of the engines told her otherwise. She had already ordered the reefing of the upper sails, cutting the ship's speed almost by half.  
"Accursed weather, ma'am," said Bryce, the Petty Officer sharing the watch.  
Amelia nodded. "I'm forced to agree with you. Care to take a guess at how long it'll stay like this?"  
Bryce rubbed his nose and looked up. "Well, I could barely see the fighting tops fifteen minutes ago...but now they're clear. Perhaps another hour, maybe two."  
"We'll maintain a sharp lookout, then," said Amelia. "Our path should be clear ahead, but let's not risk being wrong."  
"As you wish, ma'am," said Bryce. "Shall we take another reef?"  
Amelia glanced up at the sails. "No...no, I think not, Mr Bryce. We'll lose too much time. We'll maintain this speed."  
"Aye, ma'am. Maintaining speed." Bryce checked the instrument panel.  
"Not interrupting, am I?"  
Amelia smiled and looked around as Jane, wearing her long yellow dress, climbed onto the bridge. They shared a knowing smile before Amelia replied.  
"Not at all, Miss Porter. You're quite welcome."  
"I appreciate it, Ms Amelia," Jane said politely. "I thought I'd like to come and see what goes on at this time of day."  
"I'm afraid this isn't the best time to see anything, ma'am," said Bryce.  
Jane walked past Amelia, brushing their hands together secretly. "So I see. I appear to have picked a poor morning."  
"Perhaps tomorrow will be brighter, Miss Porter," said Amelia.  
"I shall have to see," said Jane, smiling.  
"Contact!"  
Amelia turned her head up sharply at the shout from the lookout.  
"Where away?"  
"Three points off the starboard bow! Range one hundred!"  
Amelia extended her telescope and put it to her eye. There was a shadow in the fog, huge and menacing.  
"Is it the whales?" said Jane stepping forward.  
"They'd have had to change course pretty dramatically during the night to be on our starboard bow at this range," said Amelia. "And why would they do that? Unless something disturbed them."  
"It can't be the _Chancer_," said Bryce squinting. "Too big for a frigate."  
"It's not a ship," said Amelia. "It's...oh..."  
"Shall we clear for action?" asked Bryce.  
"No need, Mr Bryce...and Jane...I'm sorry. I really am." Amelia's voice was quiet.  
"What? Why?" Jane strained to see the shadow, which suddenly emerged from behind the grey veil. She gasped. It was a void whale. But the emphasis was certainly on the was. It certainly wasn't now. The huge carcass drifted on one end. Great chunks of flesh had been carved from it and a haze of dark red blood hung around it, clinging to its gravity. Nebula zaftwings flocked around it, chittering hysterically as they fed upon it. They were usually predators, but nobody would pass up the bounty of a dead whale.  
"Oh, no..." Jane put her hand over her mouth. The carcass drifted past the ship, rotating slowly as if to give the observers a full view of the damage wreaked upon it.  
"What could do such a thing?" Jane whispered. "There are no natural predators capable..."  
"Perhaps not natural, then," said Amelia. "Those look more like cuts to me. It's been carved up like a piece of meat. That's not the work of a predator. That's the work of a professional. And look there." She pointed to the dead whale's head, where a number of straight shafts protruded from the skin. "What do you make of those, Mr Bryce?"  
The Petty Officer looked closely. "Harpoons, ma'am."  
"Harpoons? But that would mean a ship...a whaling ship," said Jane.  
"I suppose if you were a whaler, you'd go where there are whales," said Amelia. "Like the Megapterans, at this time of year. And if you get lucky and spot one on the way in...why not take the opportunity."  
"I suppose...how horrible it is..." Jane shook her head. "They didn't even take all of it...they've only cut off the best bits, look."  
"Could that have been one of the whales we spotted yesterday?" asked Bryce.  
Amelia nodded. "Being chased by a whaler would certainly have been enough to make them change course...and who knows how they dumped the carcass once they were done with it. Miss Porter, you said there were two whales- a cow and a calf?"  
"Yes, yes...so I think," said Jane.  
"Any idea which one that was?"  
Jane swallowed and looked at the ravaged hulk as it disappeared into the mists behind them. "I...I think that would have been the mother. It was an adult. You can tell that by the colour and size of the dorsal fins and the mottling under the eyes. The poor thing...and the poor calf. It must still be out there somewhere."  
"Unless they've already caught it," said Bryce. "Sorry to say so, ma'am."  
"One more thing to keep a lookout for," said Amelia. "Mr Bryce. When this watch concludes, please take my respects to the Captain and inform him that we have reason to believe that there is a whaling vessel operating in the area."  
"Aye, ma'am," Bryce nodded.  
"And you, Miss Porter. Are you all right?" Amelia tried to keep the concern out of her voice, but couldn't keep it out of her eyes. Jane saw it and smiled bravely.  
"I'm quite all right, lieutenant. Just a bit shaken. I...wasn't expecting to see that."  
"Understandable." Amelia put a hand on her shoulder. "Try not to worry, though. We'll find out what happened."  
"I'm sure we will." Jane flicked back a stray lock of brown hair. "Even so...I take my leave. I'd better head below for breakfast. Perhaps I'll look in on Mr Whiting on the way."  
"Excellent idea, Miss Porter." Amelia grinned. "I'll be with you shortly."  
She watched her leave the bridge and caught the glance Jane took over her shoulder back at her. Their eyes met for a moment, sharing a message only they could see, before Jane gave her a small smile and ducked out of sight.

* * *

The ship was huge, at least comparable in sheer bulk to the _Resolute_, but where the warship's size spoke of purpose and strength the other vessel simply looked bloated. At first Amelia thought it was a catamaran and her mind immediately began producing images of the Procyon silouettes that they had been made to memorise at the Academy, but a closer look told her not to bother. It was a single hulled ship, but the hull was bisected by a vast canvas bulge like a distended belly. Ribbing suggested that it was expandable, able to enlarge to carry whatever the ship's cargo was. The wood of the hull was a dark blue and the ship flew no flags, not even one of the insignia of the merchant houses that normally guaranteed a ship safe passage even in the parts of the galaxy where the Empire's wrath was not universally respected.  
"Ah, acting lieutenant," Forsythe glanced over his shoulder at her. "Good of you to join us."  
"Reporting as ordered, captain," Amelia touched her hat.  
Chad and Arrow were peering through telescopes at the strange ship.  
"Do you have her name, Commander?" Forsythe was pacing again.  
"I make her the _Skull of Ahab_, sir," said Arrow. "No port of origin."  
"Any mention of her in the registry, Mr Buckley?" asked Chad.  
Midshipman Buckley looked up from the bridge console and shook his head. "No record, sir. And she doesn't look like a standard hull type to me, either, sir."  
"Very perceptive, Mr Buckley," said Forsythe. "So. Unregistered. Unknown."  
"Pirate, sir?" asked Dunn.  
"No Confederate markings," said Chad. "She could just be a rogue trader."  
"A what?" Jane had followed Amelia onto the bridge. Archimedes was with her, fiddling with an antique pair of binoculars.  
"Rogue trader," Amelia whispered. "A merchant ship with no registry who runs up whatever flag happens to suit them best at the time depending on docking rates, jurisdictional matters and so on. When they're out into the deep etherium they don't usually bother with flags at all."  
"Why not?"  
"Because it allows them to do whatever they damn well please, Miss Porter," snapped Forsythe. "And there's not an authority in the galaxy that can prevent them unless we catch them in the act."  
"They don't seem to be doing anything now, sir," said Chad.  
"I saw two whales out there, commander," said Jane. "And we found one of the dead earlier today. They could have the other one."  
"It would explain that odd midsection, sir," Amelia commented.  
Forsythe nodded. "A reasonable assumption. And let's not forget about the _Chancer_, either. Raise additional sail, commander. Let's get a bit closer."  
Chad folded his telescope. "Aye, sir. First division, second division! All hands aloft and loose moonrakers!"  
"That's my division, sir," said Dunn.  
"You are excused, Miss Dunn." Forsythe waved a hand. Dunn saluted her thanks and began scrambling up the rigging, calling encouragement to her spacers. Amelia looked up as the highest sails on the ship were unfurled and shaken out to catch the light. They sparkled as the energy began running through them and the ship's engines changed their note as they drew in the extra power.  
"We'll soon be on them now," said Forsythe, with some satisfaction. "Mr Forrest, take my compliments to the fo'c'sle gun captain. I want you to take command of the bowchasers and stand by. Load starshell and charge for maximum range."  
Lieutenant Forrest saluted. "Starshell and maximum range for the bowchasers it is, sir."  
He left the bridge. Amelia moved over to join Arrow, who was still watching the _Skull of Ahab_.  
"It's a little odd to encounter a merchant vessel this deep into a warzone, is it not?" she said.  
Arrow shrugged. "Whaling ships go where the whales are. They can be in space for months, out of contact. But I am inclined to agree with you nonetheless. In my experience, ma'am, whalers tend to have a...mercenary outlook on life. Were they to encounter a Confederate vessel I am sure they would not hesitate to pass on intelligence about our presence."  
"So they're the enemy?" asked Archimedes, who was still struggling to take the lens caps off his binoculars.  
"Not technically," said Arrow.  
"But practically?" Jane looked up at him.  
Arrow grimaced. "Practically, Miss Porter...I for one take a dim view of beings who ply the wonders of the etherium and who seek a living by slaughter."  
"Speed increasing, sir," said Lieutenant Costell. "We'll be abreast of them in fifteen point two minutes."  
"Very good, Mr Costell," Forsythe shifted his sword on his hip.  
"If I may, Mr Captain," said Archimedes, giving up on the binoculars, "What happens when we catch up with them?"  
Forsythe drummed his fingers on the hilt. "That rather depends."  
"On what?"  
"We'll conduct a standard boarding and inspection," said Forsythe. "It's a common enough procedure."  
"Don't you need a reason to do that?" Archimedes raised an eyebrow.  
"It's a fair point, sir," said Chad. "We don't have any Customs officers on board so our authority to search for contraband is quite limited. And we're not near an Imperial port so there are no environmental concerns. That only leaves safety of life in space as a justification and the most we can do under those powers is ask them nicely to fix anything we find."  
"Blast. You're right." Forsythe clicked his fingers. "But it may be all we have to work with."  
"Um, sir?" Jane raised a hand shyly.  
"It'll at least get us on board, sir," said Chad.  
"Sir?"  
"But it can't let us conduct a search of their holds," said Forsythe. "All they have to do is show us a signed manifest and we can't do a damned thing else unless we can justify suspicions."  
"Sir? Please, sir."  
The captain and his first officer turned around. Jane had raised her hand above her head as if she was in a schoolroom. She saw their incredulous gazes and waved nervously.  
"What the blazes are you doing?" said Forsythe.  
"Me? Oh, um, I wasn't sure if we were meant to...you know." Jane waved again.  
"We don't normally raise our hands, Miss Porter," said Chad.  
"Although it isn't the worst idea I've heard of," said Forsythe. "What's on your mind, miss?"  
"Well, um, I was just thinking...if it's a whaling ship, it has to abide by the laws and conventions relating to all harvest ships. Whalers, trawlers and so on."  
"Yes?"  
"And, well, there are animal welfare provisions included. In fact, Section 15(A) of the most recent iteration of the-"  
"Animal welfare?" said Forsythe.  
"Yes, sir. Put simply, you're allowed to search a ship like a whaler to make sure they aren't treating their capture with unnecessary cruelty and are storing the meat in sanitary conditions and so forth."  
"Is the Navy empowered to make those judgements?" said Chad.  
"No, sir. Only a qualified and registered member of the Imperial College of Veterinarians."  
Amelia grinned, but Chad didn't seem to understand.  
"Forgive me, Miss Porter, but fascinating as that is, our surgeon is not a member of that esteemed institution."  
"No, sir," said Amelia, stepping forward. "But Miss Porter here-"  
"I am, sir," Jane smiled modestly. "Admittedly for less than a year. But I'm a member. And I am a veterinarian."  
"So she is!" Archimedes beamed. "I say, Janey, that's awfully clever of you."  
"Thank you, father." Jane blushed. "And I'd...I'd be happy to help. With your permission of course, Captain."  
Forsythe stopped his habitual pacing for a moment and looked at Jane appraisingly. Jane returned his gaze steadily and Amelia felt a faint sense of pride in the fact. Forsythe grunted approvingly and nodded.  
"Very well, Miss Porter. Mr Chad, bring us into hailing range. Miss Amelia, prepare a boarding party. Take a longboat and five spacers from your division."  
"Aye, sir," Amelia saluted.  
"Mr Arrow, you will provide an armed escort. Three Marines."  
"Very good, sir." Arrow looked down to where Ko was standing on the main deck with a squad of marines in ranks. "Acting Sergeant? Choose two soldiers and join the acting lieutenant."  
Ko saluted. "Yes, sir! Corporal Bock! Private! Fall out and come with me!"  
Jane joined Amelia on the main deck as a longboat was swung out over the side. She hoisted her satchel over her shoulder and gave Amelia a brave smile.  
"Are you sure you'll be all right, Janey?" Archimedes followed them over.  
"Of course, father," said Jane. "You don't think I'd volunteer for anything dangerous, do you?"  
"Well...if you put it like that..." Archimedes scratched his head.  
"And if anything does happen, your excellency," said Amelia, "We have Sergeant Ko and her Marines with us."  
"Of course, of course. And you can handle yourself rather well, too, if I recall, lieutenant," said Archimedes. "Do keep an eye on my daughter, won't you?"  
"Both eyes, sir," Amelia shot Jane a grin over the top of his head, making her blush again.  
"And watch her back," Archimedes went on.  
"I'm happy to watch as much of her as necessary, sir."  
Jane coughed. "Ahem, yes, well, thank you. I am grateful for your assistance."  
Her father hugged her. "Be careful, my darling."  
Jane hugged him back. "I will, father. I promise."  
Amelia stepped into the longboat and began inspecting the engine as the spacers began working on the sail. Jane watched her father smile at her over his shoulder as he returned to the bridge, where Chad had picked up the mouthpiece to a speaking tube. There was a crackle as the vox-casters atop the foremast came to life.  
"_Skull of Ahab_, _Skull of Ahab_, this is the Royal Light Ship _Resolute_ of Her Imperial Majesty's Royal Navy. You will furl your sails and prepare to be boarded. I repeat, this is the Royal Light Ship _Resolute_. You will furl your sails and prepare to be boarded."  
There was a long pause before a reply floated back across the etherium from the misshapen whaler.  
"On what grounds, _Resolute_?"  
"Veterinary inspection under Section 15(A) of the Fifty-third Interstellar Commerce and Trade in Livestock Produce Act! Furl your sails and prepare to receive our boarding party!"  
Chad waited and turned to the captain. "No reply, sir."  
"Perhaps we should focus their minds," said Forsythe grimly. "Inform Mr Forrest that he may fire the port bowchaser at his convenience."  
Jane had clambered into the longboat alongside Amelia and she jumped in surprise as the gun boomed out. A brilliant white comet of fire leaped out, curving past the _Skull of Ahab_'s bows.  
"Are...are we shooting at them?" she asked.  
"Only a flare," Amelia whispered. "Just getting their attention."  
"_Skull of Ahab_, _Skull of Ahab_," Chad took up his mouthpiece again. "You will furl your sails and prepare to be boarded."  
"Lieutenant Forrest reports the port chaser reloaded, sir," said Buckley.  
"Sir! Sir! They're complying!" Dunn waved from the upperworks. "They're shortening sail!"  
Amelia watched the sheets on the whaler's masts being folded in and nodded with satisfaction. "Here we go, everyone. Take your places."  
The small boarding party shifted on the longboat's bench seats and Amelia wrapped her hand around the control lever. She looked up to the bridge where Arrow was still observing their quarry through his telescope. He lowered it, caught her gaze, and nodded to her. She nodded back and gave him a confident grin.  
"They're slowing, sir," said Chad. "We'll be alongside them any time now."  
"Very good, commander," Forsythe folded his hands. "Launch the longboat. And, if you would be so good, bring the crew to action stations. Discreetly."  
"Action stations, sir?"  
"You heard me, Mr Chad," Forsythe gazed at him levelly and then glared at the whaler. "I do not like where this could go. Deck parties will muster below and stay out of sight. That goes for your troops as well, Captain Arrow. Charge the port batteries but do not run them out. All gunports are to remain closed, is that clear?"  
Chad blinked and nodded. "Perfectly, sir."  
"Carry on, then."  
Chad saluted and turned. He waved to the spacers on the longboat launch crane and left the bridge to begin quietly issuing the captain's orders.  
"Hold on tight, everyone," Amelia gripped the throttle. There was a stomach-churning lurch as the longboat was dropped from the crane and left the big ship's gravity field before its own engine fired them towards the whaler. Jane gasped and her hand instinctively clutched at Amelia's for a moment before they glanced up and caught each other's eyes. Amelia gave her a small smile.  
"Careful, Miss Porter," she said.  
Jane smiled back and nodded her thanks. Behind Amelia, the comforting bulk of the _Resolute_ was already reducing with distance while ahead of them, the dark-hulled whaler loomed.


	3. Chapter 3

Captain Scrang of the _Skull of Ahab_ clicked shut his telescope and turned away from the stern railing, muttering darkly. The tall Arachnoid clicked his jaws together out of habit and hissed.  
"Sso...here they come."  
"You sure we should let 'em on board, cap'n?" said Crewboss Gorgas, a four-armed hulk who seemed to consist mainly of scar tissue.  
"You think we have a choice?" said Scrang. "That sship could blasst us out of the starss!"  
"But...what about the catch?" Gorgas scratched his head. "If they go down into the hold and find it..."  
"You think we sshould dump it overboard? Now? You think they wouldn't ssee it?" Scrang snapped. "No, Gorgass. Thiss is all we can do. Thiss way, we get some of them on board...that could give uss...leverage..."  
Gorgas looked confused for a moment until the penny dropped. "Oh...right you are, cap'n. Right you are indeed."  
"Yess. I am." Scrang glanced back over the rail, watching the approach of the Imperial longboat.  
"You want me to prepare a reception for them, then?" Gorgas cracked his knuckles, a process which went on for some time.  
Scrang shook his head slowly. "No...let'ss not take that rissk until we have to. Let them come on board. Let them do their insspection...but if they look at anything we don't want them to look at..."  
"I get you, captain," said Valsher, the Second Mate. "I'd be glad to show them around."  
"I think that would be besst," said Scrang. "And Crewboss...you will oblige me by picking out ssome ssuitable escorts to go with Mister Valsher and our guests."  
"Aye, sir," Gorgas thumped his chest in acknowledgement and lumbered off. Scrang nodded to Valsher and took a place at the railing, watching as the crew began throwing a line to the bright little longboat as it came alongside. Encountering a Navy vessel had not been part of his plans for this cruise, but there were still opportunities that could be turned to advantages...

* * *

The longboat bumped the railing of the whaling ship and Amelia stepped over the side and onto the deck with practised ease. Her feline nose twitched with distaste. The whaler's timbers were greasy with neglect and Amelia couldn't guess whether the worst offenders in terms of smell was the rotting wood or the crew, whose deplorable state offended her sense of military order. Overlying it all, but probably only noticeable by those with acute senses of smell, was the scent of blood. They must have made a kill recently for it to still be this strong, she thought. Behind her she heard her spacers making the boat fast to the side of the ship before Ko led her small detachment of Marines on board. A ripple of concern seemed to run through the whalers at the sight of their laslock rifles and polished bayonets. Ko gestured to Bock, who turned and helped Jane climb over the side. A shadow fell over the boarding party and Amelia turned, raising her head to meet the gaze of a big Arachnoid, clad in a long, shabby coat of grey canvas  
"Come aboard, captain," she said curtly, damned if she would provide the courtesy of the term 'sir' to the leader of such an outfit. "Acting Lieutenant Amelia of her imperial majesty's Royal Light Ship _Resolute_."  
"A pleassure to meet you, acting lieutnant," the spider-like creature nodded to her, speaking in the deep, gravelly tones typical of his race. "Captain Scrang of the whaling vessel _Skull of Ahab_. Pleasse allow me to introduce my Second Mate, Mister Valsher."  
Valsher stepped forward. He had a broad body coupled with a strangely thin head. An eyepatch covered the central one of his three eyes.  
"Mister Valsher," said Amelia, economically. "And captain, may I present Doctor Porter of the Imperial College of Veterinarians, come aboard to conduct the inspection of your vessel."  
Jane swallowed nervously and gave Scrang a bright smile, which he completely failed to acknowledge.  
"I think you will find all iss in order, Dr Porter," he said.  
"We'll find out," said Amelia. "With due respect, captain, I would appreciate it if we could proceed as soon as possible."  
"Of coursse," Scrang bowed and waved at Valsher. "My Ssecond Mate would be happy to show you whatever you need to ssee."  
"Thank you," Amelia gave him a curt nod. "Private Jelil. Mr Jackson. You will accompany the doctor and I. Sergeant Ko and the others will remain with the boat."  
"Aye, ma'am!" Ko snapped to attention and saluted crisply. The two Amelia had picked out moved forward to join her. Jane took a clipboard and pen from her satchel and tried to look businesslike.  
"Thank you for your cooperation, captain," she said. "I'm...I'm looking forward to seeing your ship."  
"I hope it doess not dissapoint," Scrang's jaw twisted into something that might have been a smile but which made the fur on Amelia's neck try to stand on end. "Misster Valsher...if you will."  
"Of course, captain." Valsher ran his eyes over the small group. "If the four of you will please follow me below..."  
"Thank you." Amelia swept past him, forcing him to run to catch up again to lead the way down a dark stairway. Things got somewhat darker when two other crew members fell in behind the group and began following them as a respectful but noticeable distance.  
"We appear to have some companions, Mr Valsher," said Amelia, glancing at them with one eyebrow raised suspiciously. Technically speaking, they were unarmed since they were carrying only the tools of their trade. Since their trade entailed the use of serrated meat hooks the size of Amelia's forearm and eighteen-inch cleavers, this point was somewhat debatable.  
"Ah, yes. Mister Rumbol and Mister Drak. I hope they don't bother you," Valsher shrugged. "Alas, lieutenant, I am a relatively new member of Captain Scrang's crew so I may not be able to satisfy any questions you and Dr Porter may ask. I decided to ask some of our most experienced crew to accompany us. I am sure they will prove themselves useful."  
"Useful to whom," Amelia muttered.  
"So, um," Jane tried to sound polite and professional. "How long have you been out here?"  
"About three months," said Valsher.  
"Which port did you leave from?" asked Amelia.  
"Oh, the last one we put into was Badlanding," said Valsher. "But that was a long time ago. One of the benefits of being a catching ship is that we can provide a lot of our own provisions."  
"You don't eat the whale yourself, do you?" said Jane.  
Valsher laughed. "What, and erode our profit margins? The captain wouldn't like that! No, but we can still catch enough other things to eat. Especially around here. Zaftwings aren't the easiest targets but they're good eating."  
"And they tend to flock around dead meat," said Amelia, pointedly. She glanced around at Jalil and Jackson to make sure that they were keeping their weapons close to hand and almost ran into a vast figure that seemed to squeeze its way out of a shadow in the corridor. She looked up, and up, into the ugly face of an enormous creature, four-armed and with most of its massive bulk concealed beneath a dark-stained leather apron. Two yellow eyes glared down at her.  
"Is there a problem, Mister Valsher?" it growled.  
"Not at all," said Valsher. "Lieutenant, I'd like to introduce Crewboss Gorgas. Gorgas here is in charge of what happens below decks on this ship."  
"I see." Amelia looked him up and down. "And let me guess, he'd be another useful source of information for us."  
"I was thinking of inviting him to accompany your inspection," said Valsher. "If you're not busy, that is, Crewboss."  
"On the contrary," Gorgas rumbled. "I would enjoy the opportunity."  
Amelia watched him join the other crewmen who were following them. It had not escaped her notice that the whalers now equalled her small party in numbers, a fact which she doubted was coincidence. Valsher led them through a tunnel-shaped mess, where hammocks hung limply from dark rafters. Amelia tread carefully but still felt herself tripping over discarded rubbish. Jane picked her way through as well, but Spacer Jackson stumbled, cursing. Gorgas gripped his shoulder in one huge hand.  
"Careful," he said. "You wouldn't want anything to happen to you down here."  
"Er, no. I suppose not." Jackson brushed his blue coat down and glanced over at the two whaling crew as they sniggered.  
"As you were, spacer," said Amelia. "Carry on."  
"Aye, ma'am." Jackson eyed Gorgas more a moment and stepped away to rejoin the others.  
"The hull's good and sound," said Valsher, rapping his knuckles on the woodwork. "Nothing to worry about there."  
"Indeed," said Amelia. "But that's not our concern."  
"Could we please see the, um...the area where you store the whales you catch?" asked Jane.  
"The cold storage, you mean?" Valsher nodded. "If you want."  
"No, I mean...the place where you bring them when you catch them," said Jane.  
"She means the killing floor," said Gorgas bluntly.  
Jane blanched at the name. "Er...yes, yes, I suppose I do. Wherever you take them to...cut them up. This is an animal welfare inspection, after all, isn't it?"  
Amelia saw Valsher glance at Gorgas and saw the big man give a small nod.  
"Yes...we could arrange that. Just step this way."  
Amelia raised an eyebrow and checked the ride of her cutlass on her hip. Jackson cast her an enquiring look, which she acknowledged.  
"Lead on, Mr Valsher."  
Valsher pushed open a door and led the group deeper into the ship. The corridor was dimly lit by a handful of lamps, and scorch marks on the walls around them suggested that they were combustion lights rather than the incandescents Amelia was familiar with. There was a smell of oil now overlaying the decay and Amelia's nostrils widened as it struck her.  
"So, um," Jane turned a page on her clipboard. "Mr Valsher. How is it exactly that you catch the whales when you hunt them? Do you use a drag net? Net thrower?"  
"Harpoons," grunted Gorgas.  
"We've four harpoon guns mounted on the bows," said Valsher. "We use those. With explosive-tipped harpoons, of course."  
"I'd like to see them, if I may," said Amelia.  
Valsher hesitated for a moment. "I'm...afraid we've run out. The last captures we made used them up. It was in heavy fog. You must have noticed on your ship, too."  
"Yes. Last night and this morning," said Amelia. "So you made some kills recently, did you?"  
"Just opportunistically," said Valsher. "This time of year, the Megapterans are swarming with whales. But you don't want to hunt where there are big pods. They can turn on you in a heartbeat, can whales, and smash you up."  
"So I hear," said Jackson.  
"Good thing for you that you stayed out here," said Amelia. "And in fact we spotted one of your captures as well. An adult female?"  
"That sounds right," said Valsher. "Step through here, please. Mind your head. Yes, that's what we caught."  
"I thought you said you made 'captures'," Amelia glanced at him. Valsher hesitated.  
"Y...yes. That's right."  
"And what do you do once you capture them?" asked Jane.  
"Depends whether they need finishing off or not," said Gorgas.  
"We bring them into the ship," said Valsher. "Onto the...killing floor. We work on them there. All done carefully and hygienically."  
"I'll be the judge of that, if you don't mind," said Jane officiously.  
Gorgas made a sound like a distant earthquake.  
"All the meat we take goes straight from the killing floor into cold storage," said Valsher. "Minimal exposure to contamination."  
There was a sound that was detected not so much by the ears as by the soles of the feet, resonating through the timbers of the ship. Amelia froze and looked around warily. Jane blinked in surprise.  
"Was that..."  
"Mister Valsher," Gorgas muttered.  
Valsher opened his mouth to reply, but the noise happened again.  
"It sounds like...a moaning," said Jane quietly. "Where's it coming from?"  
"It's coming up through the ship," said Amelia. "It must be something inside it."  
"Mister Valsher," Gorgas was sounding more insistent. "We should..."  
"Yes, crewboss. In time." Valsher waved a hand. "Let's not stop here, though. Follow me. There are some store rooms down here."  
Amelia sensed that the corridor had taken on a curve, moving around some large central space, and she guessed that they were near the midsection of the ship. All the doors were on one side, and bore simple labels with letters and numbers but no other distinguishing marks. The other wall was bare but for occasional round metal hatches, heavily built as if the other side was open to space from time to time. She realised that Gorgas was now walking ahead of them with Valsher, leaving the two crewmembers Rumbol and Drak behind them and keeping her little party in between. She moved over to walk a bit closer to Jane and casually rested a hand on the hilt of her cutlass. In passing, she tapped a finger on the stock of Jelil's laslock and saw him shift the strap around his shoulder, ostensibly just adjusting the position but also bringing it slightly closer to hand.  
"Doctor," she said quietly.  
Jane caught her eye and smiled bravely. "Lieutenant."  
The moaning sounded out again and Jane paused to place a hand against one of the metal hatches curiously.  
"I say, I think it's coming from in here!" she said. "Do you mind if I perhaps take a look?"  
Valsher and Gorgas stopped and turned suddenly as Jane span the handle and heaved the hatch open.  
"No! Not-" Valsher began.  
Jane gasped in shock as she saw beyond the open hatch. Amelia moved to see over her shoulder but didn't get there before Gorgas gave a bellow. Drak's hand was suddenly on her shoulder. She saw Rumbol grab Jane around the mouth and waist, dragging her back before she could even scream as he flicked the hatch shut with his thick tail. Jelil threw his rifle from his shoulders and primed it, but before he could take aim it was snatched from his grip by one of Gorgas' giant hands. Another balled itself into a fist and hurled the man into the wall with a crunch. Jackson had his cutlass in hand and took a swipe at Valsher, which missed. The second mate pounced and pushed him into the wall, a serrated dagger suddenly at his throat. Amelia ducked and kicked backwards, feeling her foot connect with Drak's knee. He yelled and let her go. She sprang away but tripped over Jane who was being pinned to the floor, feet flailing. Amelia hit the metal hatch hard and felt herself fall before she could stop herself. A shadow loomed over her and she looked up into the snarling face of Gorgas, who had Jelil trapped with two of his arms, and Jackson dragging behind another.  
"Enough! Stop!"  
Amelia turned her head. Instead of Gorgas' face, she was now staring down the barrel and bayonet of Jelil's rifle, now being held by Valsher. It was a marginal improvement.  
"Do you surrender, lieutenant?" Valsher demanded.  
"What's it matter," Drak grumbled, rubbing his knee and glaring at Amelia. "Let's just kill 'em."  
"You heard the captain. Not yet. We need them alive." Valsher aimed the rifle at Amelia's forehead, the tip of the bayonet close to her nose. She grinned.  
"If you need us alive, you can't kill me," she pointed out.  
"But we can hurt you," said Gorgas. "And so long as your ship doesn't know you're dead..."  
"A...Amelia..." Jane looked up from under Rumbol, who had one of her arms behind her back. "It...it's rather uncomfortable..."  
Amelia snarled. She reached out for her fallen cutlass, picked it up carefully by the blade and offered Valsher the hilt. Bracing the rifle in one hand, he took it and nodded.  
"So you're being sensible. Good. Good. The captain'll like that. Now, get up. Drak, open that door."  
Amelia got to her feet as Drak opened one of the storeroom doors. Gorgas dragged Jackson into the small room, picked up a heavy iron-bound chest and dumped him and Jelil into the space. Rumbol hauled Jane to her feet in a way that made Amelia wince and shoved her inside. Amelia glared at Valsher, who hadn't lowered his rifle.  
"How long do you think you'll get away with this, exactly?" she asked calmly.  
Valsher shrugged. "Long enough, I think. Step forward."  
Amelia hissed softly, collected her hat from the floor, smoothed down her blue coat and strode into the storeroom. Drak leered at her and slammed the door. She heard a couple of sniggers outside, followed by a thump which she guessed was Gorgas barricading the door with the chest. Valsher gave a few short orders and she heard them move off.  
"Is everyone all right?" she asked. "Report."  
"I'm...all right," said Jane quietly. "Arm's a bit sore, but it's not broken or anything."  
"Wish I could say the same," muttered Jelil, cradling his left arm. "That big bastard had some strength to him."  
"That skinny one with the knife was my favourite," Jackson sat up. "Stars, but that hurt..."  
"Are you all right, ma'am?" said Jelil.  
"Nothing damaged but my pride, thank you, private," said Amelia. She surveyed the small room. Crates and boxes were stacked against the sides. A small workbench was against the opposite wall. The roof was low, and made lower by a rectangular metal duct running from one side to the other. Jane was making a sling for Jelil using the marine's red coat and she looked up at Amelia anxiously.  
"Can we get out of here?"  
"I'm working on it," Amelia scanned the room again. There were footsteps in the corridor outside and she turned around to watch the door.  
"What's going on?" Jackson stood up. "Is that them?"  
A dragging sound came from beyond the door, which was suddenly kicked open. A handful of whalers, all carrying Imperial laslocks, glared at them and gestured with the weapons to move them back.  
"Some company for you," said Valsher.  
The party Amelia had left with the longboat were frogmarched inside, led by Bock. Ko came last and was propelled in by a vicious shove.  
"And the same to you too," she hissed, straightening up as the door was slammed shut behind her. Her nose was bleeding and there was a patch of green blood on her forehead.  
"Report, sergeant," said Amelia.  
Ko saluted. "Blackguards took us by surprise, ma'am. Sorry."  
"No apology needed, sergeant, they did the same to us." Amelia returned the salute. "All present and accounted for?"  
"No losses, ma'am."  
"But some casualties? Are you all right with that nose?"  
Ko spat blood and grinned her scarred grin. "I've had worse from my own family, ma'am."  
"You should have seen the sergeant!" Bock enthused. "There was this big scaly thing that went for us and she nutted it right in the bloody face!"  
"Corporal Bock, you are addressing a commissioned officer," said Ko, sharply.  
"Sorry, sergeant. She nutted it right in the bloody face, _ma'am_." Bock stood to attention.  
"And don't you forget it," said Ko. "How long have you been down here, ma'am?"  
"Not long enough to have an escape plan in mind, if that's what you mean," said Amelia.  
"Why'd they do it?" asked Bock.  
"Good question," Amelia stepped towards the duct. "Miss Porter. What was it you saw back then? They didn't attack us until then, and that Mr Valsher didn't seem happy about you opening that hatch."  
"Oh, yes...I think it was the...er, killing floor." Jane swallowed. "And I think it was what kept making those awful noises."  
"What was it?"  
"The whale calf," said Jane. "The one belonging to the mother they killed. They got it, too. But it wasn't dead. It was still alive and they..." she swallowed again. "They had it trussed up. It was looking at me. But it didn't seem angry...it seemed afraid. Like it wanted me to help it."  
"There'll be time for that later," Amelia assured her. "Well. That answers your question, Mr Bock. I'm pretty sure that would be an instant failure of the veterinary inspection, am I right?"  
"What'll they do with us now, though?" said Jane.  
"We're hostages," said Amelia, shrugging. "They'll use us against the _Resolute_. They're probably talking to them already..."

* * *

Captain Forsythe was stalking the bridge. Chad had a loudhailer and a listening horn and was standing by the railing, listening to the call from the whaler.  
"We have your boarding party under arrest! But we will not harm them if we do not have to!"  
"What do they think they're playing at, commander?" Forsythe said darkly.  
"We will release your crew if you do not take action against us! Allow us to leave this area and they will be returned to you!"  
"The cheek of them," Forsythe muttered.  
"Do they...do they mean my Janey?" said Archimedes, looking worried.  
"I am afraid so, sir," said Arrow.  
"Do you agree to these terms, _Resolute_? Do you agree?"  
"What should I reply, sir?" asked Chad.  
"Nothing yet," said Forsythe. "In fact, give that hailer to me."  
Chad blinked and passed it over. Forsythe cleared his throat and put it to his mouth.  
"This is Captain Sir Edmund Forsythe, commanding Her Imperial Majesty's warship _Resolute_! I demand to speak to the captain of the _Skull of Ahab_!"  
He lowered the hailer and nodded to Lieutenant Costell. "Increase speed five percent, lieutenant."  
"Aye, sir."  
"You may speak, Captain! I am authorised to-" a voice drifted back from the whaler.  
"I said I would speak with your captain! And no other!" Forsythe roared in return. "He has taken my crew! The least decency he could have is to speak with me in person!"  
"I am authorised to negotiate on our behalf, Captain!"  
"Negotiate," Arrow said grimly. "The nerve of the scum."  
"Calm yourself, captain," said Forsythe. He raised the mouthpiece again. "If there are to be negotiations, let us conduct them from alongside! I am an old man, _Skull of Ahab_! I can't be having with this damned shouting!"  
The officers on the bridge tried not to smile too broadly.  
"With due respect, sir," said Arrow, "We cannot be seen to negotiate with pirates such as this! Please, sir, with your permission I will assemble a boarding party aboard a longboat. We can close the distance quickly and take the fight to them."  
"How quickly do you think you can close it?" said Forsythe. "Because it would have to be very fast indeed, captain! We are in plain sight of them! And unless you think you could get to the hostages before they do, I suggest you restrain yourself!"  
Arrow bridled. "Sir, again with all due respect, but-"  
"I said no, Mr Arrow!" Forsythe rounded on him, bristling with fury.  
"What do you propose to do, captain?" said Archimedes. "They've got my daughter!"  
"And they have the acting lieutenant," said Arrow. "Sir, I must insist on restating my-"  
"You insist on nothing!" Forsythe snapped. "I am aware, captain, of your...arrangement with Ms Amelia's family but right now I have the welfare of all my crew in mind! Including yours, damn you!"  
Arrow stood sternly to attention, his face setting like a rock. "As you wish, sir."  
Forsythe glared at him and paced the bridge again. "However, captain, there is one way in which you can oblige me."  
"Sir?"  
Forsythe turned his gaze towards the whaler. "I want you to hand-pick an assault party and arm them. Make sure you choose crew who are good in the rigging and a few of your best marksmen wouldn't go amiss either. Then get them aloft and in hiding. Quietly and out of sight of the enemy."  
Arrow grinned. "As you wish indeed, sir. Permission to lead them personally?"  
"Granted." Forsythe nodded.  
"Sir?" Chad put down his listening tube. "They've agreed to negotiate from alongside on condition that we keep our gunports closed and deck cleared."  
"Inform them of our acceptance, commander!" said Forsythe. "Mr Costell, bring us alongside. Converge courses by five degrees. Keep our sails masking our masts. I don't want any sight of Captain Arrow's party."  
"Aye, aye, sir," Costell nodded to the petty officer at the wheel. "Five degrees to port. Increase speed ten percent."  
Forsythe returned to the rail and watched the whaler as they drew closer. "Order all other personnel below decks, commander."  
Chad touched his hat and moved off, leaving the captain alone, his grizzled face a mask of concentration as he saw his quarry growing closer.

* * *

Bock was pushing on the door along with a couple of spacers. They heaved so hard that the wood creaked, but then had to subside, panting with effort.  
"No good, ma'am. It's rock solid."  
"There must be boulders in that chest on the other side," said Ko. "Shall we keep trying, ma'am?"  
Amelia shook her head. She was kneeling on top of the small bench and feeling the metal of the duct. "No, thank you, sergeant. But it was worth a try."  
"What are you thinking, Amelia?" Jane was watching her curiously.  
"I'm thinking that this is rather cold," Amelia touched the duct wall again. Jane frowned and reached out to feel it as well. Her fingers tingled with the chill as they touched it.  
"Goodness, that is quite chilly! What could it be?"  
"Well, it's obviously moving air from one place to another," said Amelia. "Very cold air."  
"Cold storage, ma'am?" suggested Jackson.  
Amelia grinned. "Well done, that man. Precisely. This must be a refrigeration duct. Whether it's going to or from the freezer, I don't know. But that's not important. Do you remember how Valsher said that meat went straight from the killing floor to the cold storage?"  
"Yes?"  
"Well, that must mean they're connected somehow."  
"I used to work on my father's fishing trawler when I was a boy," volunteered Jackson. "We had a freezer room on board. I remember I got locked in there once. Awful cold, it was."  
"How did you get out?" asked Jane.  
Jackson shrugged. "Oh, there's always a lever inside freezer doors just in case anyone does get stuck in them. No problems."  
"So if we could get to the freezer..." Jane began to smile.  
"Quite so," Amelia grinned. "There's an inspection plate under the duct just here. The latch doesn't look very strong. I think we could force it open."  
"It'd make a bit of noise, ma'am," said Ko.  
"Do you think you can provide a distraction?"  
Ko glanced over. "I think that door could do with some more attention, ma'am."  
Amelia grinned again. "Very good, sergeant. On count of three?"  
Ko nodded to Bock and the spacers, who braced themselves again. "Ready, ma'am."  
"Here we go, then. One. Two. Three!"  
Amelia slammed her fist into the small hatch at the same time as Bock's shoulder hit the wooden door. There was a sound of cracking wood but not, to Amelia's satisfaction, one of buckling metal. She delicately pushed the hatch aside and poked her head into the duct experimentally. It was dark and a strong, cold wind blew strongly down it.  
"Is it all right?" Jane tried to look past her. Amelia withdrew her head and nodded.  
"All clear. I think I can fit down it, too. But I need someone to go with me."  
"Through a hatch that small? Count me out," said Bock.  
"I can try, ma'am," said Ko hopefully.  
Amelia shook her head. "Sorry, sergeant. I need you here to take command. Anyone else?"  
"Um," Jane began raising her hand.  
"I could make it," said Jelil, "if it wasn't for this arm."  
"Um,"  
"Miss Porter?"  
Jane smiled. "I...I'm rather sure that I could do it, Amelia."  
Amelia smiled back. "You know, Miss Porter, I think you could. Are you sure, though? There's no telling what we'll run into."  
Jane shrugged. "I know."  
Amelia watched her eyes for a moment and then nodded decisively. "Very well. Miss Porter will come with me. The rest of you stay put. I got the number off the door. When Miss Porter and I are free, we'll come back for you and get you out."  
"Will you be all right in the cold, Jane?" Bock took off his red coat.  
"Good thinking, corporal." Ko passed her uniform coat to Amelia. "You'll need something for your hands, too, ma'am."  
"I knew this cravat would come in handy some day," Amelia grinned, taking it from around her neck, ripping it in half and wrapping it around her hands. She looked up as Jane finished buttoning up Bock's coat around her.  
"I don't think I need gloves," Jane grinned sheepishly, waving an arm to show how the scarlet sleeve came down past her fingers. Amelia grinned.  
"Let's move out, then. You're in charge here, sergeant. Good luck to you all."  
"If I may, ma'am?" Ko knelt for a moment and drew something from her boot, which she passed over. Amelia took the small stiletto and raised an eyebrow.  
"Non-standard equipment, sergeant?"  
Ko grinned. "Standards are fine, ma'am. But I like breathing, too."  
Amelia chuckled and hoisted herself in to the duct. Jane followed her, shivering as the first gust of arctic chill washed over her.  
"Which way should we go?"  
"We follow the flow," said Amelia. "Cold air goes towards a freezer. This way."  
On hands and knees, they set off into the frigid darkness.

* * *

"Coming alongside, sir."  
Forsythe glanced up at Costell's voice. The _Skull of Ahab_ was just ahead of them, imposing in its bulk.  
"Bring us onto a parallel course minus point five of a degree, lieutenant," he said. "I was us to converge so slowly that they don't realise it's happening. And stabilise speed here. Keep our sails between them." He looked up into the tops, where he could see the figures of Arrow and his boarding party, waiting on a spar and sheltering from view behind one of the mainsails.  
"Captain Forssythe!"  
Forsythe marched to the rail and looked across the gap. A tall arachnoid was leaning on the bridge rail of the big whaler. The two ships were so close that Forsythe could see the golden hilt of a Royal Navy cutlass in the alien's belt and his mouth twitched in irritation. The whaler's decks, unlike his own, were busy with crew and he could see captured weapons being worn by a number of them.  
"This is Captain Forsythe!" he replied. "And you are?"  
"I am Captain Sscrang! You wissh to plead for your crew's freedom, captain?"  
"I wish to negotiate for their release!"  
Scrang laughed darkly. "As you ssay! My terms are ssimple, captain! You allow my ship to leave the area unharmed, and we will return your crew alive!"  
"I would need my crew released first," said Forsythe. "How else can I be sure of you keeping your word?"  
"And how can I be ssure of yourss if I release them?" said Scrang. "Sso be it, captain. I will releasse...let us ssay...three of your crew to you. The resst...will be confined to their longboat aboard my ship until we are ssafely away. Then they may leave!"  
"How do I know that you would let them, captain?" Forsythe looked along the hull of his ship. The two vessels were noticeably closer already, but only if you had been paying attention. He glanced up casually and saw the small forest formed by their masts, noted the distance between them.  
"You don't, captain!" Scrang chuckled. "But if I may sstate the obviouss...I am the one with the hosstages."  
"And I am the one with the ship of the line," said Forsythe.  
"But would you usse it, when you know that the firsst shot you fire might as well be aimed at your own crew's heartss?" said Scrang. "I assure you, captain, any hosstility from your vessel will be answered in kind upon them."  
Forsythe saw him draw the cutlass and draw his claw along the blade. "I can promise you, captain, that any such action would go hard for you!"  
He glanced up at the masts again. The gap was narrow enough now. He beckoned Chad over.  
"Straighten us up, commander," he muttered. "One degree ongoing port side roll, if you please."  
"One degree port side roll it is, sir." Chad moved off quietly.  
Forsythe felt the deck under his feet begin tilting as the _Resolute_ began tilting to port. The movement at deck level was almost unnoticeable, but the angle was increased further up the mast. He risked another glance up at the spars as they drew closer to the _Skull of Ahab_'s, saw Arrow beginning to lead his party cautiously along the beam, and grimaced with satisfaction. Almost time.

* * *

Amelia kicked out the grate and dropped into the cold storage room gratefully. It was still well below freezing there, but at least the breeze wasn't concentrated as it was in the duct. She shook herself and began looking around for the door. Jane, shivering, clambered down behind her.  
"Phew! I th-th-thought that would n-n-never end!"  
"I'm glad to be out of it, too," Amelia pushed aside one of the hunks of meat hanging from ceiling hooks. It was like a lump of rock.  
"I think I'll need a good, hot bath when we get out of here," said Jane, following her across the room.  
"I can only agree." Amelia grinned. "In fact, I'd rather like the same one."  
"Oh, dear. I don't know how you can joke about such things at a time like this." Jane felt herself blush despite the cold.  
"Just trying to lighten the mood." Amelia located the door and swore.  
"What's wrong?"  
"No internal lever," Amelia pointed. "Damn! I should have known better than to assume that occupational health and safety was a priority around here."  
Jane shivered again and hugged herself. "S...so should we go back?"  
"Not yet." Amelia pulled her borrowed coat tighter. "Let's take a look around."  
Jane carefully moved aside another lump of frozen flesh, trying not to look too disgusted, and stepped past a pile of cartons on the other side.  
"There's a sort of conveyor belt here...could that be it?"  
Amelia joined her and grinned. "Jane, my dear, you might just have saved the day."  
A long, narrow table with a slatted conveyor belt disappeared into a hatch in the far wall. Amelia opened it carefully and listened for a moment.  
"Do you hear anything?" Jane bent down next to her.  
Amelia nodded. "I think I hear your whale."  
Jane concentrated for a moment, and then she heard it too, a distant, mournful noise. She bit her lip.  
"That must be the killing floor through there."  
"Let's not hang about, then." Amelia took hold of her knife and clambered into the conveyor belt tunnel. It was short and led to another hatch at the other end, but she pushed it open easily and emerged into a vast, brightly-lit room. A stench of blood hit her olfactory nerves like a sledgehammer and she shook her head to clear it. Jane dropped down behind her. The cavernous hall was enormous. The deck was a metal grille that ran around the edge, leaving a yawning gap in the centre. The gap was currently occupied, however. Jane gazed at the trapped whale, its fins pinned down by rope. Harpoon shafts protruded from its flank. A great eye watched them, dilated wide.  
"We're not here to hurt you," Jane whispered. "I promise. We're here to help you."  
She gazed at the fearful eye, saw the terror within it. She saw the great, ancient intelligence behind it, thought of the stars and worlds that those eyes must have seen. As young as this whale was by the standards of its species, she knew it was decades older than herself. What must it have seen, felt, known before fate let it into this awful trap? The eye followed her as she walked past.  
Amelia padded along the grille until she came to one of the round metal hatches. The odour of blood was clouding her senses. A rack on the wall held a variety of sharp implements, long hooks and brutal knives. She spotted a length of wood on the ground, long and metal-bound, probably a shaft from a harpoon. She picked it up and tested its weight thoughtfully.  
"It's all right," Jane moved closer to the whale, carefully. "It's all right. We'll get you out of here."  
"Focus, Miss Porter," said Amelia, listening at the hatch in case there was someone on the other side.  
Jane drew back one of the sleeves of the long red uniform coat she was wearing, reached out a trembling hand and touched the whale's blue-grey skin. To her surprise, it was warm under her palm, like heated leather. And it might have been her imagination, but the great, curious eye's expression mellowed and calmed. She smiled warmly.  
"We'll get you out of here. I swear it."  
"Jane?" Amelia pulled the hatch open and stepped into the empty corridor outside, holding the harpoon shaft at the ready.  
"Yes, yes, I'm coming!" Jane patted the whale one more time and hurried after her. As she turned away, she fancied that the whale made another noise- but not one of fear or pain this time. One of understanding. Almost, she dared hope, one of thanks?  
"Amelia?"  
By the time she caught up with her, Amelia had reached the storeroom and was heaving on the chest Gorgas had dumped in front of it. Jane hurriedly went to her aid and between them they moved it back enough to allow the door to open at least a fraction. Amelia knocked on it and gave a loud whisper.  
"_Resolute_s!"  
The door opened. Ko was on the other side.  
"Good to see you, ma'am."  
"And to see you, sergeant. Is everyone ready back there?"  
Ko nodded. "Yes, ma'am. Set to go."  
"Good." Amelia smiled with grim satisfaction. "Let's get everyone out of there and borrow some weapons from these butchers. Then let's show them how it goes in a fair fight."  
Ko grinned and touched her forehead in salute. "Aye, aye, ma'am!"

* * *

So far, thought Captain Scrang, things were going better than anticipated. The Imperial warship had come closer, to allow him to dictate his terms in person. All the gunports were still closed and the only crew visible on it were the officers on the bridge. The other captain, a frail old human by the looks of him, was leaning heavily on the railing.  
"We will require eight hourss clear ssailing before we release the resst of your crew," he called. "You will not follow uss."  
"Six hours," Forsythe replied. "Six, I must insist. We cannot afford to lose so much time before picking up our crew."  
"Eight," Scrang said, enjoying this immensely. "You sshould not be so impatient, captain. Don't forget that I hold all the cardss."  
Heavy footsteps behind him signalled Gorgas' arrival. The big creature was holding a captured rifle like a toy in one of his fists.  
"From one captain to another," the old man shouted. "Seven hours."  
"Eight, captain," said Scrang. "You should drop thiss belief of yourss that there is anything to negotiate. I have your crew at my...mercy. And that is not a substance in common supply."  
"So be it," Forsythe seemed to sag. "Eight hours. Then you send my crew back in their longboat. With all their equipment."  
Scrang held up his new cutlass. "Ssorry, captain. We keep what we choose. You will get your crew back, but nothing more."  
Forsythe glanced up at the masts again. There were now just a few feet between their spars.  
"I must insist, captain," he called across. "Those weapons are the property of the Empire. They must be returned."  
"You insist?" Scrang hissed. "You are in no position to insisst upon anything!"  
"Should I bring a few of them on deck, cap'n?" rumbled Gorgas. "We could show 'em what they're up against."  
"Leave this to me, crewboss!" Scrang snapped. "Ssee to your men!"  
Gorgas glared for a moment and then tramped away. Scrang turned his head back to the _Resolute_.  
"These are the final termss, captain! We release three of your crew now! We ssail away! You will not follow! In eight hourss, we free the resst of your crew and send them back to you in your longboat! There is nothing else to discuss!"  
"If I may suggest-"  
"No, captain!" Scrang slammed the cutlass into the railing, where the blade bit more than a full inch into the wood. "You ssuggest nothing! You accept the terms! Or your crew will pay the price for your foolishness! Accept the terms!"  
There was a long pause before he saw the old man nod slowly. "I...accept, captain."  
Scrang chuckled with satisfaction. "I knew you would ssee sense. Mister Valsher? Go below and bring up the firsst three..."

* * *

Amelia waved her party to stop. They were poised below a hatchway leading up on deck and she moved them into cover under the steps. A variety of edged weapons gleamed in the shadows. She glanced around, noting the alertness on the faces of the spacers and marines around her. Jane, escorting the injured Jelil, was bringing up the rear.  
"Do we have a plan, ma'am?" whispered Ko.  
Amelia looked up through the hatch. There wasn't much movement up there, even though she knew the whalers had to all be on deck.  
"They can't have brought our longboat inboard yet," she said. "They don't have a boat crane, so it must still be by the side. If we're quick, we should be able to make it there. Then we cut loose and run."  
Ko grimaced. "We'll have to be fast, ma'am."  
"I know." Amelia looked back to Jane and Jelil. "But we can make it."  
"Most of us," muttered Bock.  
"You have a better plan, corporal?" Amelia said. "No? Then stand ready."  
Bock gripped the iron spike he had liberated and nodded nervously. "Aye, ma'am."  
"Is everyone ready?" Amelia hefted the harpoon shaft in her hands. "Stick together, move fast and nobody gets left behind. Clear?"  
There was a chorus of assent that was rapidly silenced by the creak of a foot upon the stairs. Amelia shrank into the shadows as Valsher came down, followed by Rumbol and Drak. Amelia saw Ko's eyes gleaming in the darkness on the other side.  
"You heard the captain," Valsher was saying. "We pick three to send back now. Then we go on our way."  
"Which three, boss?" said Rumbol.  
"Any three. That grey feline should be one of them. She's trouble."  
"Just so long as we keep the tan one," Drak muttered. "I still want a word with her."  
Valsher stepped off the stairs onto the floor. "Well...we did say we'd give the rest back eventually...but that gives you eight hours..."  
"Plenty of time." Drak tested the edge of his flensing knife.  
Amelia caught Ko's eye again and nodded.  
"Now!"  
She pounced on Drak, swinging the wooden shaft of the harpoon as a club. It connected solidly with the whaler's skull and he went down like a sack of bricks. Rumbol tried to raise his rifle but met the blunt end of Bock's spike between his eyes. Valsher cried out in shock and tried to run for cover in an alcove further down the corridor, but Ko flung out an arm. A flash of silver described the trajectory of her knife, ending with a small thump between the second mate's shoulder blades. He hit the wall and rolled down it to the floor, suddenly motionless.  
"That's how you use a knife, you bastard," muttered Jackson.  
Amelia grinned triumphantly.  
"Well, that's evened the odds a little, eh, ma'am?" said Ko.  
Bock picked up Rumbol's rifle and armed it. Amelia gave him an approving nod.  
"Indeed, sergeant. Come on, everyone! Let's show the rest of them!"

* * *

There was a commotion down below on the deck. Scrang whirled away from the rail in irritation, an emotion that swiftly turned to anger when he heard the sounds of laslock fire. Imperials – his Imperials, he realised – were bursting out of the midships hatch, scattering his crew with the suddenness of their assault. One of them was crouched at the opening of the hatch, laying down covering fire. The blue-coated feline officer was in front, shouting encouragement.  
"Come on, _Resolute_s! To to the boats!"  
Scrang snarled. "Crewboss?"  
"Captain?" Gorgas growled.  
Scrang snatched the rifle off him. "Give me that! And get down there to sstop them! Now!"  
He fumbled with the rifle until he heard it give an answering whine of power. Gorgas lumbered towards the bridge stairs but stopped, staring upwards as he heard a shout.  
"Down we go, lads! For the Queen!"  
Imperials were swarming down the rigging, accompanied by the sparkle and hiss of laslock fire. Scrang stared wildly until he saw where the Navy ship's mainmast spar was touching the upper mizzen spar of his own ship. He cursed himself for not paying attention, realised that the old captain had tricked him, and levelled the rifle at the other ship's bridge, searching for the brightly-uniformed human. There was a crunch behind him, breaking his concentration. Arrow had jumped from the lower mizzen spar, landing so heavily in front of the Crewboss that the planking on the bridge cracked under his weight. Gorgas reacted with surprising speed but his first wild swing went over Arrow's head, and the big Cragorian rose and drove his rocky forehead into the middle of the crewboss's face. There was an audible crack of bone and Gorgas reeled back, bellowing.  
"Amelia! Amelia, look!"  
Amelia paused at Jane's shout. She saw where she was pointing and saw Midshipman Dunn, two pistols in hand, leading the last of Arrow's party onto the deck. Amelia grinned, rapidly reassessing the situation.  
"Sergeant Ko! Take the lead!" She scrambled back to where Jane was still helping Private Jelil. Ko nodded and despatched a whaler with a vicious thrust of her knife.  
"Aye, ma'am! Corporal Bock, covering fire to the rear! Private Sleeps, left flank! Private Whitaker, take point!"  
Amelia darted back to Jane and Jelil, who were advancing carefully, trying to stay out of sight. Laser fire from above was intensifying as Arrow's sharpshooters began clearing the deck of enemies.  
"They've come to rescue us!" Jane was smiling. Amelia pushed her to the ground, pulling Jelil with them. A whaler manning one of the forward harpoon guns had turned it around and pulled the trigger. The rocket-powered harpoon streaked overhead and hit one of the ship's bridge lanterns, blowing it into fragments. The luckless gunner was then cut down by a volley of blue fire from above.  
"We're not out of it yet!" Amelia shouted, picking Jane up. "Keep moving!"  
A whaler blocked their path, raising an axe. Amelia raised her harpoon shaft as a quarterstaff, caught the axe below the head to hold it up in the air, kicked the whaler hard somewhere lower down, and saw him fold up. Pausing to deliver a lightning-fast backhanded blow with her staff, she urged Jane to keep moving. Bock ran after them, covering the rear with his rifle, snapping off shots as they ran. The tempo of the shooting had increased as Amelia's party recaptured their weapons and Arrow's assault group were using theirs. Return fire flickered around them but it was rapidly weakening as the Imperial sharpshooters took aim at any whaler brandishing a laslock. Jelil had recovered a pistol from somewhere and was joining the fight, aiming and firing with his good arm. Amelia saw Arrow himself on the whaler's bridge, struggling hand-to-hand with the giant Gorgas, and set off towards him.  
"Ma'am?" Bock looked around in surprise.  
"Amelia! Where are you going?" Jane stared after her.  
"Get her to the boat, Mr Bock!" Amelia called over her shoulder. She vaulted a barrel, sprang over a recumbent whaler and raced for the bridge steps.  
"Amelia!" Dunn called out to her and tossed her a pistol. Amelia caught it as she ran, her eyes still fixed on the bridge. She saw Gorgas, his face covered in his dark blood, strike Arrow a blow in the ribs with a force that made her flinch, but he stood his ground, tackled Gorgas around the waist, somehow lifted his huge body and hurled him from the bridge.  
"Come on..." Scrang was still searching for the treacherous Imperial captain when a shadow fell across him and he heard heavy footsteps. Thinking it was Gorgas, he ignored it until a powerful hand clamped around his neck. He gave a strangled cry, the rifle clattering to the deck. His limbs flailed as he was lifted up. He raked his assailant with his claws and felt fabric tear, but the skin beneath was surprisingly tough.  
"Do you surrender, captain?" Arrow shouted. "Do you surrender?"  
"Ssurrender? Damnation to you, you Imperial swine!" Scrang strained to reach a leg out to where his cutlass was still embedded in the rail.  
Arrow gripped his neck tighter. "I said, do you surrender? Do you?"  
Behind Scrang, the _Resolute_ had opened her ports and first of the broadside guns were already being brought to bear. Her deck was now filled with armed spacers, and marines were taking up firing positions behind her forecastle rails. Arrow twisted Scrang's head to make sure he could see it too, and repeated his demand.  
"Do you surrender now, captain?"  
"Mr Arrow!"  
Arrow turned at Amelia's shout to see a bloodied Gorgas rise to the bridge again, his face contorted with rage. Arrow backed off, both hands still on Scrang, no options available to fight off another foe.  
"Now...you...ssee..." Scrang rasped.  
"You die now!" Gorgas bellowed. "Die now!"  
"I think not!"  
Amelia suddenly appeared behind him, leaping up, gripping his shoulder and driving the barrel of her pistol into the base of his huge skull. She pulled the trigger one, twice, three times, then somersaulted backwards as Gorgas collapsed full-length onto the bridge and lay still. She looked up in time to see Scrang reach the cutlass with one of his back legs and wrench it free. With surprising agility, the arachnoid flicked it forward to his clawed hands and he drew it back with a vicious hiss. Arrow swatted it aside and tightened his grip on Scrang's neck again. There was the snapping of breaking chitin, the whaler captain croaked, and then hung limply, the blaze in his yellow eyes going out. Arrow dumped the body, took a deep breath, and turned to face Amelia. He touched his hat respectfully and bowed his head.  
"Acting Lieutenant."  
Amelia grinned and returned the salute. "Mr Arrow. Good of you to assist us."  
"My pleasure, ma'am," said Arrow. He looked down onto the deck, where Dunn was already rounding up the surviving whalers. "My pleasure."


	4. Chapter 4

"A most unpleasant business," said Forsythe, looking out of the windows of his cabin, "But satisfactorily resolved."  
"Indeed, sir," said Amelia, standing with her hat under her arm in front of his desk. "And if I may speak freely, I would like to thank Captain Arrow for the timeliness of his intervention."  
Arrow smiled. "The credit should go to Captain Forsythe for the most successful plan, ma'am."  
Forsythe grunted. "The effort was a collaborative one. Well, lieutenant, is there anything more to report?"  
"No, sir," said Amelia. "All personnel safely returned. Including Miss Porter, sir," she nodded to Archimedes, who was in an armchair against the wall and beaming happily.  
"All hands well?" said Forsythe.  
"Sergeant Ko and Private Jelil are with the surgeon now, sir," said Arrow. "The Sergeant will be returning to duty within the hour. I regret to report also three wounds to my assault party. No fatalities."  
"And yourself, Mr Arrow?"  
Arrow chuckled. "I have sustained worse, sir. I will present myself to the surgeon on the morrow if necessary."  
"Understood," the captain turned back from the window. "And overall most acceptable, most acceptable under the circumstances. We can count ourselves lucky that those scavengers weren't expecting us."  
"That'll teach 'em to tangle with the Navy, eh, what?" said Archimedes cheerily, now almost bouncing up and down with excitement. "I bet they won't try that again in a hurry! You knocked them for six, no question!"  
"Did it sound like we could expect to encounter more of them as we get closer to the Megapterans?" asked Chad.  
Amelia shrugged. "They seemed a pretty desperate lot, sir. I'd be surprised if anyone else dared enter a declared warzone."  
"Perhaps we'll learn more when we locate the Chancer," said Arrow.  
"No clues about her either, sir," said Amelia. "She must have been ahead of the whalers."  
Forsythe nodded. "Far ahead of them, if she wasn't waylaid by something. Very well. Return to your duties, all of you. Mr Chad, pass my compliments to First Lieutenant Harburn. I will be attending the bridge shortly."  
Chad touched his hat. "As you wish, sir."  
"And Mr Arrow," Forsythe fixed him with a look as Chad left the room. "I take it that I have restored your trust in my determination?"  
Arrow smiled and bowed his head. "Indeed, sir. I offer my apologies for my conduct."  
"And I accept them," said Forsythe. "As I said, my good Captain of Marines, I am aware of your arrangement with the Acting Lieutenant's family and I know the honour you have pledged to it. It is to your credit that you take it seriously. But this is my ship and my command. And I will not have anything put before that or before our greater duties to the Navy or the Empire."  
"Understood, sir." Arrow straightened. "It will not occur again."  
"I know." Forsythe said meaningfully. "You are dismissed, captain. You, too, Ms Amelia."  
Amelia put her hat back on and saluted. "Thank you, sir."  
She followed Arrow from the room but called him over to her as they stepped onto the deck.  
"Mr Arrow? Attend me, please."  
He paused for a moment and joined her, looking curious. "Ma'am?"  
Amelia raised an eyebrow. "I don't suppose you'd care to tell me what all that was about?"  
Arrow shrugged. "It seemed like a debriefing to me, ma'am."  
Amelia laughed. "Ignorance does not become you, my friend. The captain's last words to you. Your 'arrangement'. Is there something I should know about?"  
"It is not of immediate importance," Arrow coughed. "I assure you, Ms Amelia."  
"So you may say," Amelia stepped closer to him. "Yet the captain clearly thought it fit to mention in my presence, and if it concerns me, Mr Arrow, I would rather be aware of it."  
Arrow hesitated, searched her face and then smiled. "There is no concealing from you, ma'am, I can see that."  
"Indeed not," Amelia raised her eyebrow further.  
"That is something else that you share in common with your family," said Arrow. "You are aware of the history between your predecessors and myself?"  
"I remember being told stories about you by my grandfather," said Amelia fondly. "While you and my father were on deployment. And I remember that my grandfather would sometimes tell me a story with you that he'd been told by his grandfather."  
"The first Admiral in your line," said Arrow. "He was a good man. I was a mere second lieutenant in those days."  
"You mean it's true?" Amelia smiled. "I sometimes thought that my dear grandfather's memory was playing tricks on him."  
"His memory was as sharp as his wit ever was." Arrow chuckled. "When your great-great-grandfather and I were serving together, I had cause upon one occasion to save his life. And when his son enlisted in the Navy and he learned that he would be posted to the same ship as I was with at the time, he remarked that he hoped that I would provide the same service if the need arose."  
"I see," Amelia's smile softened.  
Arrow chuckled. "And I suppose it's become a habit," he went on. "For I made the same promise to that son, when his daughter enlisted. And to her son. And, in time...to your father."  
"To look out for me?" said Amelia.  
Arrow nodded. "Precisely, ma'am. And when we received word that you were taken captive by the whalers, I may have been...forceful, in putting to the captain my case for going after you."  
"Insubordination, Mr Arrow? That's not like you." Amelia grinned.  
"Well, not quite," said Arrow, modestly. "But I confess to coming perhaps closer to it than I have for some time."  
"A measure of your dedication, it seems," Amelia patted his red sleeve. "My family seems to have chosen well."  
Arrow smiled. "Thank you, ma'am."  
They exchanged salutes and Arrow stepped away. Amelia watched him make his way across the deck and down a hatchway, casting a last glance back over his shoulder at her as he went. Still smiling to herself, she ascended the stairs to the bridge. Forsythe was there, conferring with Harburn. She touched her hat to the first lieutenant as the officer of the watch and made her way to the aft railing, looking astern of the ship.  
"We still seem to have company," remarked Midshipman Whiting, leaving the console momentarily.  
Amelia nodded and smiled at him. "It's good to see you back on deck, Mr Whiting."  
Whiting grinned and waved his empty sleeve. "Although you couldn't lend me a hand, could you, ma'am?"  
Amelia chuckled and shook her head. "Sorry."  
"That's okay. It won't stop me using the joke." Whiting followed her gaze astern. "Impressive, isn't it?"  
The young whale rescued from the Skull of Ahab was a short way behind them, swimming the ethereal tides contentedly. One of the ship's longboats was alongside it, coasting smoothly. Amelia saw the bright yellow-clad figure in it, standing in the bows and tending to the whale, and settled down to watch.  
"Yes, Mr Whiting," she said. "It certainly is."

* * *

It was dark by the time Jane returned to her cabin, pushing the door open as quietly as possible and stepping inside. She could hear Amelia's steady, relaxed breathing in the room and she paused for a moment to listen for any change in the sound that would suggest she had woken her. When there was nothing, Jane congratulated herself on a job well done and quietly took off her shoes. She shrugged off her dress and hung it on the wall next to Amelia's uniform, pausing a moment to smooth it down. It had been a long day and the garment was much the worse for wear for it, but she hadn't had the time to change into anything more practical. She resolved to visit the captain's steward in the morning to borrow his flat-iron and board.  
"I was wondering when you'd be back," said a languid voice.  
Jane smiled and turned around. A pair of green eyes was shining up at her from the floor. Amelia, propping up her head on one arm, was watching her curiously.  
"I'm sorry I'm so late," Jane said. "That all took a lot longer than I thought it would."  
"It's quite all right," Amelia smiled. "I mean, so long as it is all right. The whale, I mean."  
"Oh, yes. Sunny's doing just fine. He'll be as good as new in just a few days. They have remarkable powers of recuperation, you know, although I'm afraid he'll have a few scars. Not that whales set the same kind of store by physical beauty as we do, of course, but even so...what's so funny?" Jane smiled back quizzically at the look on Amelia's face. The feline chuckled and shook her head.  
"I'm sorry, Jane, I was just wondering...Sunny?"  
Jane blushed. "Yes, I...I named him. It helps to name your patients, I find. And he has these remarkable bright yellow dorsal antennae, so I thought that 'Sunny' was...fitting somehow."  
"It's as good a name as any other," said Amelia. "Ah, my dear...you really are a friend to all creatures great and small."  
"I suppose it goes with the training," said Jane modestly. "I just hope I did the right thing by him."  
"I'm sure you did," Amelia lay back. "He wouldn't have stuck around like that if he wasn't taking a liking to you."  
"Yes, that's true." Jane brightened up. "I did feel a sort of connection, actually. He was watching me as I worked and you could tell by looking into his eyes that he somehow understood that I was trying to help him. Even when I had to give him a few stitches, which must have hurt the poor soul, he didn't mind at all."  
"I imagine you couldn't use a sewing needle for that job," said Amelia.  
"I had to borrow a few things from your ship's sailmaker," Jane admitted. "And it was rather difficult, but it all seemed to work out."  
Amelia smiled. "Do you know, Jane, you might just be the most incredible person I've ever met."  
"Whatever do you mean?"  
"There aren't many souls brave enough, even in the Navy," said Amelia, "to sail alongside a void whale in a tiny longboat while sticking a sailmaker's needle into it. Even for the best of reasons. Yet there you were."  
"Well, I'm a veterinarian," Jane looked down. "I suppose...I wasn't thinking about the danger. It didn't even occur to me that he could hurt me. When I first saw him, stuck in the hold of that awful ship...I spoke to him then and he seemed to understand. And then when we freed him and I was allowed to take that longboat out to help him...he seemed to remember me. I'm sure that's why he let me do it."  
"Better you than me, that's for sure." Amelia shifted aside and drew the blanket back. Jane blushed again and moved alongside her.  
"It's just a calling, I suppose," she murmured.  
Amelia sighed as Jane's hands found her shoulders. Their lips found each other softly in the dark.  
"Oh, Jane..." Amelia shivered as Jane's fingers began drawing small circles in her fur, massaging the muscles beneath.  
"It's been that sort of day," Jane whispered. "What happened on the whaling ship...the way you looked out for everyone...including me..."  
Amelia looked up into her eyes and smiled. "It goes with being in charge, I'm afraid. Duty and whatnot."  
"You say that so casually," said Jane. "But it could have cost you...and the way you saved me...and Mr Arrow...that was more than duty."  
"Well...I've known Mr Arrow my whole life," said Amelia. "My family would have missed him greatly. As for you, my dear Jane..."  
It was Jane's turn to shiver when Amelia's slender fingers stroked her cheek as the young feline continued speaking softly.  
"As for you...I hope I don't have to tell you why I'd do anything to protect you."  
Jane closed her eyes. "Oh, Amelia...truly..."  
"Just making sure that you know." Amelia's fingers hooked a strand of Jane's hair behind her ear and traced its edge gently.  
"Know...what?"  
Amelia hesitated, but only for a moment. Jane's blue eyes were shining down at her. She swallowed to wet a throat that was suddenly dry.  
"That I...that I...love you, Jane."  
Jane seemed frozen for a second and Amelia felt her own heart flutter with fear before she saw the smile that spread across Jane's face.  
"You have no idea...no idea how much it means to hear that..." she whispered. "No idea..."  
"I just have to know that you believe me," Amelia's gaze flickered across Jane's face.  
Jane's smile broadened. "I do, Amelia...I swear I do. Because I...I love you, too."  
Amelia's breath caught silently and she closed her eyes. "Oh, Jane..."  
Jane leaned down and kissed her. Amelia's eyes stayed closed but her hand clasped the back of Jane's head, deepening and drawing out the kiss. Jane finally drew back and lay down against her, arms wrapped around each other.  
"I really do mean it," she murmured. "I've never met anyone like you...felt like this for anyone..." She paused for a moment and smiled again. "Are you...purring, Amelia?"  
Amelia laughed softly and held Jane close. "Maybe I am. What of it?"  
"Nothing, nothing at all." Jane kissed her lightly. "I'm just glad I can make you feel that way."  
"You make me feel so many ways," Amelia touched her lips with a fingertip.  
"I count myself very fortunate," Jane whispered. "Every day. And...every night..."

* * *

Dawn came bright the next day. The Megapteran cluster ahead of the ship made that entire quarter of the sky glow. Amelia was standing next to the aft starboard carronade, supervising the big gun's crew as they cleaned the breech with scouring oil and enjoying the sunrise.  
"Careful with the sump bucket," she warned. "It's change of watch soon and it's too close to the shrouds. I don't want one of my division coming down from the masts and getting a foot stuck in it."  
"Aye, ma'am." The gun captain, a stocky Tuskrus who bore more than a passing resemblance to the weapon in his charge. He waved at the youngest member of his crew. "Get that, boy. You heard her."  
Amelia nodded her approval. "Thank you, gun captain. Carry on. Master gunner's inspection is in thirty minutes."  
"We'll be ready, ma'am," he grinned.  
Amelia returned to the bridge and took up her usual stance, hands folded neatly behind her back. "All quiet, Mr Bryce?"  
The Petty Officer touched his hat respectfully. "Yes, ma'am. No contacts. Well...aside from the usual one."  
"Usual one?"  
Bryce pointed a thumb over his shoulder. "That one, ma'am. Still."  
Amelia looked astern and was faintly surprised to see Jane's whale still patiently following the ship along. "I thought he would have left some time in the night."  
"So did I, ma'am," Bryce shrugged. "I've never known a void whale to do this. Mantabirds, yes. Never a whale. He must really like us."  
Amelia chuckled and shook her head. "We have friends in high places, Mr Bryce."  
Bryce turned around and watched the young whale. "Perhaps he wants to be our new mascot, ma'am."  
"I didn't know we had an old one," said Amelia. "In any case, I'm sure a ship's mascot should be smaller than the ship itself."  
"A good point, ma'am," Bryce scratched his head. "And I suppose the quartermaster wouldn't be pleased at having the extra mouth to feed."  
"Indeed not." Amelia smiled. "Still...it's nice to know it's there."  
"Oh, I say! I'm awfully sorry, do excuse me."  
There was only one person on the ship who would be so painfully polite and correct and she could have identified her even without recognising the sound of her voice. Amelia didn't even turn around.  
"Good morning, Miss Porter,"  
Jane flicked a lock of hair back from her face and smiled as she stepped around the toiling gun crew and up on to the bridge. "And good morning to you, too, Amelia. Hello, Mr Bryce."  
"Ma'am." Bryce touched his hat again.  
"What are you looking at?" asked Jane, moving over to them and peering past Amelia's shoulder. Amelia grinned and pointed.  
"An old friend of yours," she said.  
Jane followed her gesture and clapped her hands excitedly. "Oh, Sunny's still there! I'm so glad to see that...I knew he was still there..."  
"Just as you said last night," said Amelia. She smiled sideways at Jane. "I don't suppose you can hazard a prediction as to how long he'll be there?"  
"I'm afraid not. I'm actually a little surprised he's still there now," Jane said. "But he's looking well, don't you think?"  
"Not bad for an escaped orphan," said Amelia. "He must have taken quite the shine to you, Miss Porter."  
Jane smiled shyly. "Do you think so? I mean, they are intelligent, like I said, and I thought he understood what I was doing for him..."  
"It seems you were right," Amelia watched him perform a slow barrel roll. Jane laughed.  
"I've never seen one do that! How marvellous."  
"Perhaps you should get that sketchbook out," Amelia said. "The one your father told me about?"  
"Perhaps I should, yes." Jane smiled happily. "I'm sure a moment like this is very rare. I don't think I'll ever get so close to him again."  
"You could take a longboat out again," said Bryce.  
Jane shook her head. "No...thank you, but no. He's still a wild animal. I mean, he should be...wild and free. He's probably just following us because we're going towards the Megapterans."  
"We're only a couple of days away now," said Amelia.  
"It's so good to see him, though," Jane went on. "I think I might get my book out after breakfast. Would you like to join me, Amelia?"  
Amelia gave her a small formal bow. "My pleasure, Miss Porter. Once I'm relieved of the watch, that is."  
"Of course, of course." Jane smiled. "Well, then. I suppose I'll see you soon."  
She turned and left the bridge, but couldn't resist the temptation to glance over her shoulder at the whale that was following them. She fought down a strange urge to wave to it, laughed softly at herself, and went below.

* * *

It was three days later. The Megapterans were so close at noon that they seemed to fill half the sky. The young stars were burning a bright yellow, their radiance only fractionally diffused by the clouds of gas that still clung around them. The _Resolute_ was approaching at a shallow angle that caused sharply-defined shadows to be cast across the deck even from the thinnest of ropes in the rigging. Archimedes stood on the forecastle and shaded his eyes as he looked at the stars.  
"Amazing sight, eh, Janey?" he said.  
"Yes, father. It certainly is." Jane leaned on the railing and enjoyed the warmth on her face.  
"I'm sure your friend is enjoying it, too," Archimedes went on. "Is he still there?"  
"My friend?" Jane looked around. "Oh, I see...oh, wait...no, I don't...I don't think he is..."  
Archimedes stared as she darted aft, dodging around clusters of working crew members and leaping up the bridge stairs. Lieutenant Harburn was bent over the ship's console with Costell, Dunn and Amelia and looked up in surprise as Jane flew past them.  
"Miss Porter?" Harburn called out. Jane ignored him and ran to the stern rail, looking around. Amelia broke off from the small group of officers and went to her.  
"Are you all right, Jane?" she asked quietly.  
"I can't see him," Jane squinted into the haze. "Do you have a telescope?"  
Costell passed one over. Jane fumbled with it for a moment, extended it and put it to her eye. The big, graceful shape which had become part of the ship's nights and days was gone, as if it had never been there.  
"He's gone," said Jane. "Sunny's gone. Did you see when he left?"  
"I'm sorry, Miss Porter," Amelia touched her hand out of sight. "I didn't. He was still there when I came off watch. Perhaps Lieutenant Forrest saw something?"  
"I know I didn't," said Dunn. "I'm sorry, ma'am. Perhaps we could ask the lookout?"  
"The lookouts will have other things on their mind, I'm afraid," said Harburn. "Look at this."  
Jane looked at the console's main screen, which was showing the view from the ship's telescopes. A cloud of objects was visible, black and shadowy where they faced away from the suns, bright and reflective where they didn't.  
"Asteroids," said Amelia. "Probably a newly-formed planet that got too close to the stars and was pulled apart."  
"It's not on the charts," Costell sighed. "So it happened recently, whatever it was."  
"'Recently' meaning any time in the last century or so," said Harburn. "This isn't the best-known part of the universe."  
"Whenever it happened, we'll need to find a course through them," Amelia explained. "All eyes and instruments are on them for now."  
Jane nodded. "I...I understand. I'm sorry."  
"No apologies needed, ma'am," said Harburn stiffly. "Frankly, that whale's a lot more at home out here than we are. How long until we reach them, Mr Costell?"  
"Three hours, sir," Costell replied.  
"Very good. My respects to the captain, Ms Amelia. Inform him of the situation."  
Amelia saluted. "Aye, sir."  
She turned to Jane as she followed her off the bridge. "The First Lieutenant is right, Jane. This is Sunny's environment here. Wherever he's gone, I'm sure he's safe."  
"Yes...I'm sure, too." Jane looked down. Amelia stopped under the break of the bridge and took her hand comfortingly.  
"He'll have learned a valuable lesson not to go near strange ships," she said. "He'll be taking care of himself now. You saw to that."  
"Thank you." Jane squeezed her hand. "I do hope so."  
"It looks like there are a few rocks in our path, acting lieutenant!" Archimedes bustled up to join them cheerfully. "Rather big ones, some of them. I hope you're going to steer around them?"  
"We'll do our best, sir," Amelia touched her hat. "Forgive me, please, I have a message for the captain."  
"Oh! Go on, then, go on! It wouldn't do to keep him waiting." Archimedes waved her off and looked up at his daughter fondly. "Are you all right, Janey?"  
Jane smiled bravely. "I'm fine, father. Now, would you like me to get you a cup of tea?"  
"That would be rather nice," Archimedes said. "And you'd better have one, too," he added, seeing the look on his daughter's face.  
"Thank you, father," Jane sighed and looked out at the stars again. "But I think I'll stay on deck for a little longer."  
A door was opened behind them. Amelia emerged from the captain's cabin, following Forsythe onto the deck. He nodded economically to Archimedes and made his way up to the bridge. Jane joined Amelia as she shadowed him.  
"Is everything all right?" she asked.  
"Perfectly," Amelia smiled. "You may be interested, actually. I think that the captain has something in mind."  
Forsythe was watching the asteroids ahead with a practised eye.  
"They seem relatively stable," he muttered.  
"We'll see better when we're closer, sir," said Costell, "but there don't seem to be any major rogues."  
"Excellent." Forsythe adjusted his hat. "In that case, Ms Dunn, take my compliments to Commander Chad. We will engage in a spot of gunnery practice once we get closer. Mr Costell? Mr Harburn? Stay close with the telescope and identify some targets for us."  
"Aye, sir!" Dunn hurried off.  
"Gunnery practice?" Jane looked at Amelia.  
"It's mandatory," said Amelia. "But there aren't always opportunities."  
"Quite so," said Forsythe. "There's little profit in firing into open space. But if we can find some suitable asteroids in that field to mark as targets, we'll be able to get some much-needed practice."  
"And it's not...dangerous at all?" asked Jane.  
"Not at all," Amelia assured her. "In fact, it might be something you'd like to observe."  
"I mean...it's not dangerous for...well, anyone else?" Jane looked up.  
Amelia hesitated and then realised. "Oh, you mean in case the wha...Sunny is still around? Oh, no, we'll certainly be able to see him if he's in range of our guns. Isn't that right, sir?"  
Harburn nodded. "Quite right. After all, the whole point of the exercise is to see where the shots go so we'll be keeping a sharp lookout. And we're still looking for the Chancer, and she's sure to have investigated the asteroids when she passed this way."  
"I trust you are satisfied, Miss Porter?" Forsythe said. "Yes? Good. Bring us along the edge of the asteroid field when we approach, lieutenant, and inform me when we are in range."  
"Very good, sir."  
Amelia gave Jane a small smile. "I hope it will at least take your mind off anything worrying you, Miss Porter."  
"I'm sure it will," Jane nodded her thanks. "I always enjoy a chance to see you in action. The ship, I mean. All of you. Ahem."  
Amelia grinned as Jane coughed to hide her embarrassment. "We aim to please, Miss Porter."

* * *

"Watch your head, ma'am," said Midshipman Buckley.  
Jane ducked hastily under an overhead beam. The _Resolute_'s upper gun deck was low-roofed except for a line running down the central catwalk where a person could stand upright. This space was at a premium, however, as crew hastened back and forth. The ceiling on either side was crowded with equipment- conduits and cables leading to the guns and the crew's belongings all bundled up in hammocks.  
"This deck is usually the main mess," said Amelia, following Buckley and Jane. "The crew sleep and eat between the guns. When we clear for action it all has to go somewhere so it gets tied to the ceiling."  
"I see," Jane ducked again. "Well...I suppose it all has to go somewhere."  
"Exactly." Amelia stepped around a coil of rope and took her place with her back to the trunk of the mainmast where it came through the roof and disappeared into the floor. "Man your post, Mr Buckley."  
"Aye, ma'am!" Buckley grinned and took up a similar position against the foremast further down the crowded deck. Jane squeezed beside Amelia and gazed along the ship. The guns, squat, dull grey beasts, sat dormant but expectant with their attendant crews waiting alongside.  
"Now what happens?" she whispered.  
"Now we wait for the word," Amelia whispered back.  
"What word?"  
Amelia held up a hand to signal for quiet. The deck fell silent aside from the occasional creak of wood or rope, and the humming of the energised machinery. A sense of anticipation filled the air. Jane realised that Amelia was watching a row of lights set into a brass plate on the wall. A green globe glowed into life and she nodded in satisfaction.  
"Ports open! Run out your guns!"  
"Ports open! Run out your guns!" Buckley echoed the order. The poised crew leapt into action, one crewmember per gun levering open the heavy hatches, the rest straining on the ropes that hauled the guns into the firing positions. Amelia crouched down to watch the view. An asteroid, roughly the size of the ship itself, was drifting alongside about half a mile away.  
"Load!"  
Behind each gun, the loaders grabbed the brass-cased shell charges, swung them around and rammed them into the waiting breeches. Jane watched the nearest crew slam them closed, spinning a round handle to seal it firmly.  
"Three degrees elevation!" Amelia called.  
"Three degrees, aye!"  
"Charge your guns!"  
"Charging guns, aye!"  
Amelia turned to Jane and grinned. "I'd brace yourself, Miss Porter. And you may want to block your ears."  
She fished in her pocket and produced a pair of earplugs. Jane took them gratefully and wedged them in, standing back against the mast. Even with them, Jane heard the hum of power increase. The hair on the back of her neck began to stand on end as the static field increased. Amelia frowned in concentration, counting off the seconds until all the lights on the brass plate suddenly flashed in unison.  
"Fire!"  
Presumably Buckley repeated the order to his guns, but Jane never heard it. The battery in front of them went off together and despite her protective earplugs she instinctively clapped her hands over her head and cried out. Her voice was lost in the thunder of the volley. Amelia, unflinchingly crouched behind the guns, watched the shells flash across the void and slam into the asteroid. A series of flashes lit up across its surface, throwing clouds of dust and shattered rock into space. There were cheers from the gun crews, rapidly silenced as Amelia raised her voice.  
"What did you make that, Mr Buckley?"  
"Three over, ma'am!" Buckley replied.  
Amelia shook her head. "We can do better than that! Adjust down one point five! Reload all guns!"  
"Reload! Reload your guns!" Buckley called.  
The crews jumped into action, ejecting spent cartridges from the smoking breeches of the guns and swiftly replacing them with fresh ordnance.  
"Guns ready, ma'am!" shouted the gun captain.  
Amelia glanced down to Buckley, who nodded. "Run them out!"  
The ropes creaked again as they took the strain. The gun carriages creaked forward on their oiled rails and Amelia watched them thud into position and saw the light board flash again.  
"Fire!"  
Jane felt the air convulse again as the guns fired simultaneously. She gasped for breath and shook her head to clear it. Amelia, unfazed, took a stopwatch from her pocked, clicked it and looked at the numbers on it's face.  
"Forty-eight seconds, Mr Buckley?"  
Buckley shook his head. "Not bad," he said.  
"But not good enough?" Amelia raised an eyebrow.  
"No, ma'am!"  
Amelia nodded to him. "Reload!"  
"You heard her, boys!" the gun captain roared. "Reload! Reload!"  
"Wasn't that right?" Jane asked.  
Amelia shook her head. "A good crew should be able to do that in forty seconds flat! Come on, move yourselves! Your lives will depend on this one day, I promise you!"  
Jane shook her head as the crews redoubled their efforts. Breeches were slammed shut and Amelia nodded with satisfaction.  
"Run out!"  
"Run out!" Buckley shouted.  
"Fire!"  
Jane shuddered again at the thunder. Amelia clicked her stopwatch and clapped her hands.  
"Forty two seconds! Much better! Keep it up, now! Reload!"  
"Um, Amelia?" Jane touched her sleeve. Amelia turned and her grin faded at the sight of Jane's pale face.  
"Are you all right, Miss Porter?"  
Jane nodded bravely. "Yes, yes...I mean, I'll be fine...I just think I may need some air."  
Amelia patted her arm. "Of course, Miss Porter. I'm sorry. Go and watch from the deck."  
Jane smiled with relief. "I will. Thank you."  
"Mind your head on the way out," Amelia squeezed her hand briefly, behind the backs of the labouring gunners. Jane smiled gratefully and hurried up on deck just as the next salvo boomed out. The vibrations could be felt even up top as she went to join her father, who was standing with Arrow at the side of the bridge and watching the practice through a telescope.  
"It's rather impressive, Mr Arrow," he said. "You must do this an awful lot."  
Arrow nodded with satisfaction. "As often as possible, sir."  
"I daresay," Archimedes folded up his telescope. "You certainly seem to be doing well."  
"The captain sets high standards," said Arrow. "Ah, Miss Porter. I thought you were observing from the upper gun deck?"  
Jane fixed her hair and smiled shyly. "Yes, I was...but it was a rather...um, overwhelming."  
"That it can be, ma'am," said Arrow sagely.  
The guns fired again. Jane watched the shells streak out. A brace of them scored a series of direct hits on the target asteroid and she felt a strange twinge of pride in the fact that she knew that Amelia's battery had fired them.  
"Very satisfactory," said Forsythe, behind them. "What do you make the time, Commander?"  
Chad looked at his stopwatch. "Forty seconds on that last salvo, captain."  
Jane smiled to herself.  
"They're doing well," said Arrow. "Forty seconds is the mark of a good crew."  
"And a good officer?" asked Jane.  
Arrow smiled at her. "Quite right, ma'am."  
The deck shook beneath them as the broadside discharged. Jane followed the brilliant shells to their arrival at the target. The asteroid finally yielded to the pounding, splitting in half in a cloud of dust and shattered rock.  
"Target destroyed, sir," grinned Chad.  
"Very good," Forsythe gave a grunt of approval. "Change crews, Commander. Mr Costell, find us another suitable target."  
"Aye, sir." Chad stepped forward. "Port gun crews stand relieved! Starboard gun crews to take their stations!"  
Forrest and Whiting left the bridge, and disappeared down below deck. Buckley came up, followed by Amelia. She had her blue coat draped over her shoulder and her white shirt and waistcoat were marked with gunsmoke. While her pose and movements seemed relaxed, the alert poise of her ears said otherwise to those who knew her moods. Jane, feeling rather daring seeing her on deck without her coat, tried not to stare as she waved to her.  
"Excellent shooting, ma'am, if I may say so," said Arrow politely.  
"You may, Mr Arrow, you may." Amelia grinned happily. "It's been too long since I last got to do that."  
"It hardly showed," said Jane.  
"Ma'am," Buckley joined them and touched his hat. He seemed to be equally energised himself and was carrying his hat in one hand. "Requesting permission to go below to scrub up?"  
Amelia looked at the smoke stains on the young human's face and white collar tabs and nodded. "Permission granted. And try not to get so close to an opening breech next time."  
Buckley grinned. "I don't know, ma'am. I am getting rather tired of my eyebrows."  
Amelia laughed. "I'm sure we could find some other way to accommodate that wish. Good shooting today, Mr Buckley. You're dismissed."  
"Thank you ma'am." Buckley saluted, nodded to Jane and Arrow and disappeared. Amelia pulled her coat on and adjusted her hat. They could hear shouts from the gun deck as Forrest and Whiting ordered their gun crews into position.  
"Do we have a target, Mr Costell?" asked Forsythe, resuming his habitual pacing.  
The navigator looked up from the console and shook his head. "Not yet, sir. There are a couple of possibles but their mass suggests light rock. I wouldn't recommend hitting them."  
"Indeed not," said Forsythe. "We wouldn't want to fire off a practice round and get a facefull of rocks in return. Keep watching the field and notify when you have something."  
"Yes, sir." Costell touched the controls. "Permission to station some extra eyes aloft?"  
"Granted," Forsythe looked up into the masts. "But keep the lookouts alert. Let's not get too distracted by our drill and forget why we're here."  
Amelia looked over to Jane and raised an eyebrow. "Would you like to go somewhere with a better view, Miss Porter?"  
Jane blinked. "Where did you have in mind?"  
"Well, I'd suggest the fighting tops," said Amelia. "But I fancy you'd rather stick closer to the deck?"  
Jane laughed. "If you don't mind."  
"The forecastle, then?" Amelia grinned.  
"May I accompany you?" Arrow said.  
"Of course, captain," Amelia smiled. "Especially if you bring your glass."  
They made their way across the deck and up into the ship's raised bows. Taking up places along the side, they began scanning as the asteroid field. Amelia looked back at the pulverised asteroid and tried not to look too happy with the results. Jane settled down at the railing and gazed forward. The asteroid field disappeared into the distance, a long cloud of slowly-shifting rocks the ran as far as the eye could see in each direction on the ship's port side.  
"Can you see anything, ma'am?" Arrow stood behind her.  
Jane shook her head. "No...well, nothing except the rocks and the stars."  
Arrow smiled. "I hope you are not too worried about the whale you rescued, ma'am," he said. "You did a good thing by helping him. I very much enjoyed his company while we had it."  
"As did I," Jane sighed. "I do hope he's all right."  
"Void whales generally avoid asteroid fields," said Arrow. "It is too easy for them to get lost or to collide with something. His parents would have taught him that. That may be why he left us."  
"I'm sure you're right," said Jane.  
Arrow patted her shoulder lightly. "Of course I am, ma'am. And maybe we'll see other whales as we enter the Megapterans."  
"Of course," Jane agreed. "He'll probably join up with one of the other pods around the cluster."  
"And they'll take care of him as well, ma'am," said Arrow.  
Amelia looked around and laughed. "Look at the two of you. Nattering away like a couple of old ornithologists on a field trip."  
"Just trying to share some of the wonder of the universe," said Arrow, grinning. "Your great-grandfather would have understood. He once had a pet juvenile mantabird which he kept until it got too big. I believe he released it to join the flocks during a port call at Jacob's Planet."  
"He sounds like an interesting character," said Jane.  
"He would have got on famously with your father, ma'am," said Arrow.  
Amelia rolled her eyes. "I'm not totally unpoetic, you know. I'm enjoying the view as much as anyone else."  
Arrow gave a deep chuckle. "I apologise, ma'am."  
"So you had better," said Amelia, but the shine in her eyes said that there had been no offence. "May I make use of that glass, Mr Arrow?"  
He passed the telescope over. Amelia nodded her thanks and put it to her eye.  
"Is it really so hard to find another rock to shoot?" asked Jane.  
Amelia shrugged. "A ship like this isn't a precision weapon, so we can't choose a small asteroid or we'd just be wasting ammunition. And if it's a light rock it'll explode as soon as we hit it and we'll have a cloud of flying fragments on our hands."  
"No risk to the hull of the ship," added Arrow. "But more than capable of damaging our solar sails."  
"Ah." Jane nodded. "Well. That all makes sense."  
"Hmm." Amelia was suddenly thoughtful.  
"Ma'am?" Arrow looked at her, aware of her sudden change of demeanour.  
Amelia focused the telescope more closely on something deeper into the field. "There's something out there..."  
Arrow followed the line of the telescope's gaze and frowned/  
"May I see, ma'am?"  
Amelia passed the telescope over. "Bearing two-eight-five, Mr Arrow. Range about four miles. What do you see?"  
Arrow held up the telescope to his eye. A call rang out from overhead.  
"Contact, sir! Contact in the field!"  
Back on the bridge, Forsythe craned his head. One of the lookouts was waving and pointing.  
"Where away!" he shouted.  
"Bearing two-eight-five degrees, sir!"  
Chad and Harburn raised their telescopes. Buckley, returning to the bridge, hurried over to them.  
"I do believe," said Arrow slowly, "that we've found our missing frigate."  
He passed the telescope back to Amelia, who gave it to Jane and pointed her in the right direction. She peered through it and squinted as the telescope adjusted the lens for her eye. There was a large, craggy asteroid deep in the field, rotating slowly. A few objects could be seen sticking up from behind it- long and thin, it took Jane a moment to realise that they were masts. A bowsprit, snapped like a used toothpick, protruded over the edge.  
"It's a ship, sir!" Dunn called from the crow's nest. "One of ours!"  
"Can you identify her, Ms Dunn?" Forsythe called.  
"It's a frigate, sir!" Dunn shouted back. "I think it's the _Chancer_!"  
"What's she doing in there?" muttered Arrow.  
"How awful..." Jane kept watching as the asteroid turned. The bright hull of the Imperial frigate was in pieces, most of the starboard bow intact but the port side in ruins. Wreckage was strewn over the rocky surface. A tattered battle ensign still flew from the mainmast.  
"All stop! Furl the sails! Prepare to drop space anchor!" Forsythe bellowed. "All hands, stand down from gunnery drill! Ms Amelia, Mr Arrow, lay aft here!"  
Jane took a last look at the broken ship and hurried after them, her mind alive with possibilities.


	5. Chapter 5

The longboat banked gently as Amelia piloted it around a small asteroid. Jane hung on to the side and looked at the surface of the rock that they were passing, noting the way that small grains of silica seemed to catch the light and sparkle.  
"Are you all right, ma'am?" Arrow, holding his hat on with one huge hand, looked over at her. Jane nodded briskly and turned her head. The _Resolute_ already seemed like it was a long way off, holding station as close to the edge of the asteroid field as she had dared get. With only a few sails open to catch enough of the stellar breeze to generate power and stop herself drifting, the big ship-of-the-line was not as imposing a sight as she usually was.  
"Do you have everything you need, Miss Porter?" Lance-Corporal Flower was sitting next to her. Jane hefted her leather satchel and patted it.  
"Everything I should need, thank you."  
"It was good of you to volunteer for this, ma'am," said Arrow. Jane shrugged and smiled.  
"Well, one can't be bored."  
"Anyone who can heal a void whale can probably handle anything," said Flower approvingly.  
"Easy on the chatter there," said Amelia. "We're getting close. We'll do one orbit to port and I want that side of the boat to watch for any movement in the wreck. Everyone else, keep your eyes on the rest of the field. We don't know what did this to the _Chancer_ and I don't want to find out by surprise."  
"Aye, aye, ma'am!" The rescue party was small but, in recognition of the incident with the whalers, rather well-armed. Amelia had a score of searchers with her, including Arrow, Jane and Flower. A full half of the party was composed of Marines will their full equipment and the barrels of their rifles formed a small, neat forest as they sat facing outwards along the edge of the boat. The rest of the party were spacers, and Amelia had seen to it that none of them would be a liability if it came to a fight. She brought the boat around the side of the _Chancer_'s asteroid in a tight, decelerating arc. Keeping one eye on the instruments, she craned her neck to see down at the wreck. The hull was the usual Imperial ivory, which made the rents where planking had come away seem even darker. The blue and gold trimming had been reduced to firewood. By some freak chance the mainmast had come down against a rise in the asteroid's surface, leaving it surprisingly intact. The ship's ensign fluttered from its lines, providing a stark contrast with the lifelessness of the rest of the wreckage. It was deathly still. Amelia checked her speed and frowned in concentration.  
"I don't see anyone, ma'am," said Spacer Clasp.  
"Nor I," said Jane.  
Amelia nodded. "We'll go in and make landfall. Captain Arrow, half your Marines will establish a perimeter around the longboat. The rest of us will search for survivors. Including you, Mr Flower. You as well, Miss Porter, but I want you to stay close to me."  
Jane shouldered her satchel. "I understand."  
"Very good. Hang on, everyone. Here we go." Amelia eased back on the throttle, deployed the longboat's etherbrakes and guided it down towards an open, flat area of the asteroid. Its thrusters kicked up dust as it landed and came to a halt, repulsors humming quietly. Arrow stood up and waved to his troops.  
"First section, disembark and form the perimeter! Second section to follow me!"  
The red-coated troops vaulted over the side of the boat. Five of them fanned out around the landing site and took up defensive positions. Arrow led the others towards the wreck a short way, then turned and gave her a signal. She acknowledged it and stood up, adjusting the pistol on her hip and grasping the hilt of her sword.  
"Spacers disembark," she said. "Form a dispersed search line."  
She caught up with Arrow, Jane following close behind. The Cragorian was surveying the wreck carefully.  
"If anyone saw us land, they're keeping it to themselves," he said.  
Amelia nodded. "So it seems. It's quiet."  
"Too quiet?" Jane followed their gaze.  
"Perhaps," Amelia narrowed her eyes. "We may be too late."  
"Shall we proceed, ma'am?" asked Arrow.  
"Naturally." Amelia stood up and began walking forwards. "Search party, advance! Go carefully now! We're here to find survivors, not get into trouble ourselves! If you need help, sing out, don't try it alone!"

They were already stepping past the first scattering of wreckage. All the detritus of a ship of war lay about them- broken timbers, barrels, crates, crockery and pots from the galley and other, more personal things. Jane knelt to pick up a holographic picture locket that was stuttering fitfully. A grainy, shaking picture of a woman and child was being projected. They were smiling at the unseen camera and Jane saw the woman's lips move in conversation before the locket's projector froze on a frame and started the sequence all over again. Jane bit her lip at the simplicity and story of the tiny device and she wondered who had owned it, who had treasured it and from whose neck or hand it had fallen onto this desolate rock. She snapped it shut as the image froze again, unable to watch any further, and hurried to catch up with Amelia.

* * *

Arrow heaved aside a large piece of broken decking and grunted in satisfaction.  
"Well, at least we can be reasonably sure that piracy had no part in this."  
"What makes you say that, captain?" Amelia looked over from where she was searching. Arrow pointed a finger at a case of laslock rifles that had been broken open on impact. The weapons had spilled out haphazardly, their silver and brass fittings gleaming in the bright starlight.  
"Any pirates would have been sure to loot the crash site. A cache of weapons such as this would not be left unattended," Arrow said. "Whatever happened here, I believe it may have happened alone."  
"But a scout frigate should have been able to navigate a field such as this," said Amelia. "And they wouldn't have entered it at full speed, either, but they must have been proceeding swiftly to crash this hard."  
Arrow nodded. "I agree, ma'am, it is a puzzle."  
"And no evidence either way as yet," said Amelia, glancing back up to the main wreck. "Perhaps only an eyewitness could tell us the truth. And if it happened alone, the only eyewitnesses would have been on the _Chancer_."  
"There may be survivors," Arrow said. "The ship crashed only recently."  
"How can you be sure?"  
Arrow brushed his red sleeve against the piece of decking he had moved and showed it to Amelia. "There is only a very fine covering of dust on the wreckage, ma'am. In an asteroid field such as this, it could not have been here for more than a week or so or else it would already be partially buried."  
Amelia smiled. "Very multitalented, Mr Arrow. For a marine, anyway."  
Arrow grinned. "I did say that I had learned a few things from your family, ma'am."  
"And I see the proof," said Amelia. "Thank you for your insight, captain. Let us continue."  
Arrow touched his hat and moved on. The furthest of the search party had already reached the wreck and were beginning to clamber up and through it. The size of the task was daunting, and Amelia reached a decision.  
"Since it seems unlikely that pirates were the cause of this, Mr Arrow," she said, "Please summon the guards left on the longboat and have them join the search. We need every eye and hand we can get."  
"As you wish, ma'am." Arrow turned and signalled to the troops left behind. Amelia counted them as they stood up and began hurrying forwards and nodded with satisfaction.  
"Lieutenant! Lieutenant Amelia!"  
Jane was calling from atop a small hillock. A yard had come down on it, and the mast was splayed out like a discarded cloak. Here and there, other fragments of ship propped it up like a tent. Jane was kneeling next to one such point and waving.  
"What have you found, Miss Porter?" Amelia called.  
Jane shook her head. "I don't know! But I think I heard something!"  
"Continue the search, Mr Arrow," Amelia ordered. "And send word for Mr Flower to attend us."  
"Aye, ma'am." Arrow stepped forwards and cupped his hands to his mouth. "Pass the word for the medic!"  
Amelia set off and climbed the hillock. Jane was on her hands and knees, and seemed to be concentrating on the fallen sail.  
"What did you hear, Jane?" Amelia knelt beside her.  
Jane frowned. "I'm not exactly sure. But when I got up here and started walking around, I thought I heard...sort of a voice."  
"Did it say anything?"  
"No...it more sort of...moaned. Or whimpered." Jane swallowed nervously. I thought it came from over there."  
One of the ship's crow's nests had come down in the middle of the sail, like a pin through a butterfly's wing. The flagpole had been driven deep into the asteroid, snapping off halfway and creating a cone-shaped tent. Amelia moved over to it, treading carefully.  
"Imperials! We're Imperials here!" she said.  
"There! Did you hear it?" Jane clasped her arm.  
Amelia nodded. "I certainly did. We're coming to get you out!" she added, raising her voice.  
Jane watched her draw her sword, with some alarm. "What are you doing?"  
"These sails are harder to cut than they look," Amelia hefted the weapon. "Stand back, Jane."  
She drew her arm back and swung the blade, slicing a neat gash through the white fabric. Peering inside, she checked that there was nothing in the way and opened the cut wider until she could fit through it. She was forced to crawl where the heavy sail rested on the ground, but she did not have far to go. Near the wrecked crow's nest, she found a small figure lying on the ground, its blue uniform crumpled and darkened in places with green blood.  
"Jane! I could use some medical help in here!" Amelia shouted.  
There was a rustling behind her as Flower pushed his way inside. "Ma'am?"  
Amelia pointed to the figure. "There's the patient, Mr Flower."  
Flower shuffled over and began examining the figure. "Well, he's breathing. But we need more room to work in."  
"I was just thinking the same thing." Amelia began cutting open the sail from the inside. Willing hands gripped it from above and began pulling it back, widening it until the area was bathed in sunlight. Flower was kneeling over the body of a Zandarian, the multi-eyed creatures much prized among the Navy's scoutships for their keen vision. Amelia joined him.  
"Can you hear me? What's your name?"  
A few of the eyes opened and tried to focus on her. "I'm...I'm...Sius...Spacer First Class..._Chancer_..."  
"Well, you're with friends now," said Amelia. "Friends. Do you understand me?"  
Sius sighed and seemed to collapse a little further. "Friends...here..."  
"Here, yes. That's right." Amelia looked up at Flower. "He seems in a bad way, lance-corporal."  
"Could be blood loss," Flower said, working methodically. "Or dehydration. Or any number of other things depending on how long he's been here."  
"You should...go..." Sius closed his eyes. "Too dangerous...even in the rocks...they follow...madness..."  
"Who followed you?" Amelia asked. "Who?"  
Jane shook her head. "He won't be able to answer questions for a while, I'm afraid. We have to get him back to the ship."  
Amelia nodded. "Of course. Can he be moved?"  
"I'd rather not, ma'am," said Flower.  
"In that case," Amelia stood, picked out two spacers and pointed them back downhill. "You two return to the longboat and bring it up here. Mr Arrow, fix the stretcher to carry him. Mr Flower, Miss Porter, do you have everything you need?"  
"I need everything that's here, if that's what you mean, ma'am," said Flower. "But Miss Porter is right. He needs the surgeon's facilities."  
"And he'll get them." Amelia looked down at the lookout. "We have to find out what happened here."  
Sius made a sound halfway between a whisper and sigh. Amelia leaned down to hear it, but he was lying still once more, breathing shallow.  
"Did you catch that, lance-corporal? Miss Porter?"  
"Sorry, ma'am." Flower shook his head.  
Jane swallowed nervously. "Um, I think he said...I think he said..."  
"Yes?" Amelia raised an eyebrow.  
Jane swallowed again and looked up at her. "I think he said...'the whales'..."

* * *

"And what could that possibly mean?" Forsythe muttered, pacing like a caged tiger up and down the bridge.  
"I don't know, sir," said Amelia. "Mr Sius was unable to answer further."  
"The surgeon reports that he will mend, sir," said Chad. "But he can't say when he'll be in a fit state to be interviewed."  
"I suppose we should be grateful that there was one survivor, at least," said Forsythe. "Only the one, acting lieutenant?"  
"One so far, sir," Amelia nodded. "But I left some crew behind, and perhaps Mr Buckley's party will have more luck."  
Forsythe looked across to the asteroid and watched the second search party making its descent. He grunted curtly. "One can only hope. Are you able to return to the wreck to continue the search?"  
"I am, sir."  
"Then do so. But all hands are to be back aboard the _Resolute_ by 1800 hours, is that clear?"  
"Two hours, sir? Aye, sir. As you wish." Amelia saluted.  
"It is not ideal," Forsythe acknowledged. "But I am reluctant to keep the ship stationary for this long at the best of times. Still less in a declared warzone and less still when we have cryptic warnings of danger about us. Increase the lookout, commander, and ensure that the guns can be cleared for action at any moment."  
Chad bowed. "Aye, sir."  
"You have your orders, then," Forsythe nodded to them. "You may proceed."  
Amelia hurried back to the longboat and ordered the spacers back into it. Flower had gone below with Sius, but Jane was still waiting nervously.  
"Is everything all right?" she asked.  
Amelia swung herself up into the boat and turned to help Jane over the side. "Mr Sius will live. But we need to get back there quickly. We've only been given a couple more hours to search for others. Are you sure you're all right to rejoin the rescue?"  
Jane nodded. "Perfectly, Amelia, thank you."  
"Boat's ready, ma'am," said one of the spacers. Amelia acknowledged him and took up the controls again. She gripped them firmly and gave Jane a last look before she fired the engines. The young woman was already gazing back across the void to the wreck site, a determined look on her face. Amelia allowed herself a small, private smile, and then opened the throttle.

* * *

They returned to the wreck site to find Buckley supervising a handful of spacers and soldiers in laying two neat rows of long, canvas-wrapped bundles. Amelia took off her hat as she approached and watched a couple of marines lower the latest body into its place.  
"Any survivors, Mr Buckley?" she asked quietly.  
Buckley shook his head. "I'm afraid not, ma'am. We're finding the crew...more than half so far. But they're all...we were too late for them all."  
Amelia patted his shoulder. "It's nobody's fault, Mr Buckley. Let's keep looking. While there are still crew unaccounted for there may still be hope."  
"I hope so, ma'am." Buckley sighed. "Watch what you're doing there! Show some respect!"  
A spacer who had been dragging a bundled body into position by its head blanched at Buckley's shout and saluted nervously.  
"Are there many more to bring out, Mr Buckley?" asked Jane.  
Buckley shrugged. "No...only another few. There must be others still stuck in the wreckage, but these are all we could recover."  
"Understood," said Amelia. "When you're done here, choose three spacers and send them up the mainmast to recover the battle ensign. We'll return it to the Navy Chapel when this is all over."  
"As you wish, ma'am." Buckley touched his hat. "I'll attend to it myself."  
"Thank you. Oh, and is Captain Arrow around?" said Amelia.  
Buckley nodded. "Searching the after hull, ma'am."  
"Thank you. I'd better go and find him. Will you accompany me, Miss Porter? Carry on, Mr Buckley." Amelia set off towards the stern of the _Chancer_. The windows on the captain's stateroom had shattered or broken open and she was able to step neatly through. The floor was at a crazy angle, and dark rents had opened up in the boards, but broken wood and furniture provided a more or less level surface to walk on. Amelia picked her way through it, pausing occasionally to check that Jane was keeping up.  
"Mr Arrow! Mr Arrow!"  
Amelia pulled aside the broken door and set a careful foot onto the main deck under the overhanging bridge before looking around at a new scene of devastation. Two carronades, wrenched from their mountings, lay in a pile of twisted metal against the rock. Jane followed her and stumbled on the head of a nail protruding from a twisted timber. Amelia caught her quickly and helped her up.  
"Are you all right, Jane?"  
Jane looked up and smiled. "Perfectly, Amelia, thank you."  
"We wouldn't want to end up rescuing you as well, would we?" Amelia grinned.  
Jane laughed. "You've already done that once recently."  
"I can always do it more than once," Amelia shrugged. "Especially with you, Jane...once is never enough."  
"I'm not that careless...unless you mean..." Jane bristled and then blushed at the playful gleam in Amelia's eye. She opened her mouth to reply but a shadow loomed over them from above.  
"Acting lieutenant? You called?"  
Arrow was bracing himself against what was left of the bridge cupola and looking down at them. Jane saw Amelia's cheeks flush an uncharacteristic shade before she replied in her usual brisk, efficient tone.  
"Mr Arrow! So there you are. Have you anything to report?"  
"I am afraid not, ma'am," said Arrow. "The ship's console has been shattered beyond all repair. There were no clues to be found there about what happened."  
"None at all?"  
"The bodies we recovered were not..." Arrow paused for a moment. "...helpful, in that respect."  
"How many were there?"  
"Five, ma'am. The captain and two others appear to have been at the wheel. A fourth was in the starboard flying bridge and I believe that there was a fifth crew member in the port one."  
"Really? Fascinating..." Amelia raised an eyebrow.  
"How so?" asked Jane.  
"Both flying bridges aren't typically crewed, even in a scoutship," said Amelia. "And remember Sius? We found him in the forward crow's nest, not in the one on the mainmast. Mr Arrow, have you found the mizzen top yet?"  
Arrow shook his head. "I am afraid not, ma'am. The top of the mizzenmast was snapped off."  
"During the crash?"  
"No, ma'am. At least, I do not believe so." Arrow clambered down from the bridge to join them. "The wood was broken in a different direction to the breaks in the fore and mainmasts."  
"As if something hit it from a different angle," said Amelia thoughtfully. Arrow looked at her curiously.  
"You have a theory, ma'am?"  
"I have, Mr Arrow. Mr Sius mentioned something about whales before he lost consciousness. And with all the crow's nests and the flying bridges manned, that suggests that the crew of the _Chancer_ were on the lookout for something, not fighting something."  
"On the lookout...for whales?" said Jane. "But surely...do you think they were attacked by whales?"  
"It would fit, ma'am," admitted Arrow. "I have not been below deck myself, but it was reported that the ship was not at action stations, as it would certainly have been had it been attacked by the Confederates."  
Jane bit her lip. "I've...never heard of whales deliberately destroying a ship..."  
Amelia and Arrow exchanged glances. She touched Jane's shoulder. "I'm sure Sunny had nothing to do with it, Miss Porter. He would still have been with us when the _Chancer_ was lost."  
"I know, of course...but still..." Jane shivered. "It makes me worry. There will be more pods the further we go into the Megapterans. And they'll be bigger, too. They come together in groups when they sing."  
Amelia nodded. "We'll report to the captain as soon as we get back. In the meantime, we still have work to do. We complete the search, Mr Arrow. We are to be back on board the _Resolute_ by 1800 hours."  
He saluted. "Aye, aye, ma'am!"  
Amelia turned to Jane. "We'd better get back to searching as well, Miss Porter."  
Jane smiled weakly. "Yes...let's."  
A team of spacers emerged from a forward hatch. Amelia called over to them.  
"Was there anyone down there?"  
The lead spacer shook her head. "No, ma'am. It's just a tomb."  
Amelia nodded grimly. "Well...keep it up, and be sure to count every crew member you find. Split into pairs and continue the search."  
The spacers hurried off on their assignments. Amelia looked along the mainmast as it lay across the asteroid, following the slender woodwork all the way to the proudly-fluttering red, white and gold flag that crowned it.  
"Let's do this properly," she whispered.

* * *

The crew were lined up along the port side of the _Resolute_, standing in neat ranks. Dress uniforms shone in the bright light. Amelia, standing in the centre with the other officers, gazed across to the _Chancer_'s last resting place as the ship's small band played a slow, sombre rendition of Eternal Powers Strong to Save, the Royal Navy's own hymn. There was a hum of singing from most of the crew that died away long before the last, mournful note. Captain Forsythe, the braid of his uniform bright and the ship's red leather-bound book of dedications in his hands, stepped forward. He flipped the book open, and began reading. Amelia took off her hat respectfully and tucked it under her arm.  
"We pray for souls adrift on the tide,  
May those who are lost find their way,  
May the ships that are lost find their wind,  
May those left behind find their comfort,  
We pray for souls adrift on the tide."  
Amelia glanced sideways. Jane was standing with Archimedes on the steps up to the bridge, the position almost comically enhancing her height advantage over him. She noted a black strip of cloth tied around Jane's upper arm and couldn't help but be touched by the gesture.  
"It is with a heavy heart that we leave this place," said Forsythe, turning to face the crew. "But it is also with courage unbowed, and in knowledge that our duty continues and still lies before us. _Resolute_ this ship is named and _Resolute_ shall we be also. A ship and her crew stand or fall together, and we will not lose faith in each other. Remember the dead. Mourn their loss, but do not forget the endeavour to which they were dedicated. It is to the same endeavour that we ourselves are committed, and the knowledge of their sacrifice must embolden us, not diminish us."  
He snapped shut the book and turned, giving a small nod to Lieutenant Harburn on the bridge and to Mr Arrow. Below their feet, seven guns boomed out in salvo. A squad of Arrow's marines raised their rifles and fired a volley simultaneously. The guns fired again, and once more to complete the funereal salute in honour of the lost ship. The thunder of the last discharges died away and there was a minor restlessness among the crew as they realised that the service was over but they had not yet been released. Forsythe was still standing, facing outwards, his hat under one arm, the book under the other. Amelia saw him standing stock still for several long moments before he seemed to reanimate. He replaced his hat and turned back.  
"Commander Chad? Get us underway, if you please."  
"Aye, sir!" Chad stepped forward, straightening his own hat. "Hands at the capstan to haul in the anchor! Hands aloft to loose topsails! Hands forrard to loose the headsails! Engines to all ahead one quarter!"  
"Crew dismissed!" Forsythe barked. "Back to your posts!"  
Amelia watched the crew peeling off in groups, those returning to duty departing in a more disciplined manner, some of those off their shift hurrying below but others lingering for a moment in a reflective fashion before moving away.  
"That was a very moving service," said Archimedes, when Amelia began walking up the bridge stairs. "Very nicely done. I haven't heard that song since I was in choir at school."  
"You were in choir, sir?" Amelia smiled.  
"Oh, yes, naturally," Archimedes grinned. "I used to be a rather good tenor even if I do say so myself! And of course, there was one rather fine soprano I had my eye on at the time, if you see what I mean. That was  
how I met Janey's mother."  
"I suppose it had to happen somehow, sir," said Amelia.  
"Come, father," Jane patted his shoulder. "I'm sure the lieutenant is too busy to hear that story right now."  
"I'm afraid so," Amelia grinned again at the sight of Jane's grateful acknowledgement. "But I'd be glad to hear it at some point. There seems to be a lot of talent in your family."  
"Quite so, quite so," said Archimedes. "And lucky for Jane, she's got most of it!"  
"Now, father, that's not true. You know I'm not the best singer," said Jane, blushing. "I didn't get that from mother."  
"Yes, I'm afraid I have a lot to account for there," said Archimedes. "Still, perhaps it's just a matter of motivation. Perhaps like me, you just need to find the right choirgirl to fall for!"  
Amelia didn't dare meet Jane's eyes. "I'm sure your daughter's qualities are more pleasing to the eye, sir."  
Even in her embarrassment, Jane looked up suddenly. But Archimedes was already laughing.  
"So you've seen her paintings, then! Isn't she good? I told you she was!"  
"Yes, sir. Her paintings." Amelia grinned at Jane, who loosened her collar and grinned nervously.  
"We really should be going, father," she said.  
"Of course, of course. Carry on, lieutenant, do." Archimedes waved to Amelia as Jane led him gently but firmly away. Amelia chuckled to herself and mounted the bridge. She shaded her eyes and looked up at the masts. Unfurled sails glowed above her and the engines were building up speed. The big ship accelerated away from the asteroid field and turned to point her bows deeper into the star cluster.  
"Best speed, Mr Chad," said Forsythe. "We've still got a rendezvous to make."  
"Aye, sir," Chad looked over to Costell. "Luminescence reading, lieutenant?"  
"Luminescence forty-nine point nine five, sir," Costell checked a dial on the console. Chad nodded and raised his voice.  
"Loose topgallants and skysails! Engines, all ahead full!"  
Amelia watched the crew on the mizzenmast clamber up to the heights and begin labouring at the heavy ropes. More white acreage unfolded and caught the light, but not all of it moved smoothly.  
"Looks like a tangled line on the mizzen skysail, sir," she called out, suddenly pointing. Forsythe looked up and grunted approvingly.  
"Well spotted, Ms Amelia. Get up there and get it sorted."  
"Aye, sir." Amelia left the bridge and swung herself up into the shrouds. She fixed her eye on the troublesome sail, which had only partly opened and was being struggled with by a handful of riggers, and began climbing, feeling the solar wind playing in her hair. She allowed herself a brief pause about halfway there and looked back past the stern, but the asteroids were already indistinct shadows in the distance as the ship left them, and their hidden secrets, far behind.

* * *

The _Resolute_'s sick bay was nestled below the lower gundeck and close to the centre of the ship to ensure that the staff there would not be easily distracted, even in the midst of battle, and especially by such things as shells coming through the sides. The only lighting was artificial, though in the small recovery wards it was at least a mellow candle-lit glow such as was found elsewhere in the ship rather than the harsh white brilliance of the operating theatre. Each ward held a handful of beds, which hung from the walls on brackets enabling them to be quickly folded away to free up floorspace if necessary. The floor underfoot was made of the same timbers as the rest of the ship, but it was overlaid with synthetic matting that would not absorb and be stained by any of the fluids that could be loose in such an environment. Amelia tried to avoid it wherever possible, largely due to the strong scent of disinfectants which irritated her olfactory senses, but she braced herself and stepped inside. An orderly looked up briefly from his work, saw Amelia's uniform and pointed her into the first recovery ward.  
"In there, ma'am. Second bed from the stern." Amelia nodded her thanks. The direction was unnecessary since only one of the beds in the ward was occupied, and it was already surrounded by a knot of the ship's officers. Forsythe was at the head of the bed, alongside the ship's surgeon. Amelia squeezed into a space behind Midshipman Whiting and traded smiled greetings with him.  
"Welcome, acting lieutenant," said Forsythe. "Nothing to report from the deck?" "No, sir. I came as soon as I heard," Amelia touched her hat. "Ms Dunn and Lieutenant Harburn have the bridge." "Very good," Forsythe looked down at the figure in the bed. "As you were the rescuer of our Mr Sius here, it seemed appropriate to have your presence. And I am hoping that he will be able to provide us with some insight."  
"I'll…do my best…sir…" Sius was pale, but he was sitting more or less upright in the bed. "Take your time, son," said the surgeon. "You can rest when you need to. Thank you, Mr Flower." Flower leaned past him to deposit a glass of a coloured liquid on the small folding table attached to the bed. Sius touched it gratefully but did not pick it up.  
"You may report when ready, spacer," said Forsythe. "What happened to your ship?" Sius swallowed. "We…were on our reconnaissance mission…deep penetration into…Megapterans. Confederate ships…seen in the area…"  
"Go on," Forsythe nodded. "Spotted signs of enemy presence…eleven days ago…dumped garbage from a ship…followed the traces…" "Did you find them?" asked Chad. Sius nodded slowly. "Yes, sir…enemy fleet…eight vessels…at least one capital ship, a galleon…we followed…followed..." The surgeon picked up the glass with one of his hands and gave Sius a drink. The Zandarian swallowed it painfully and sighed.  
"We approached the…asteroids. But they must…have spotted us. The Confederates…" "They engaged you? Is that what happened?" Forsythe leaned forwards. Sius shook his head. "Not like that…the galleon had…some new weapon…when they turned for us we withdrew…found a pod of void whales…tried to hide behind them…but they came for us…"  
"The Confederates?" asked Chad. Sius shook his head more vigorously. "Not the Confederates! The whales, sir…the whales…turned on us. One minute they were singing…then they came for us. But we heard…heard something. Over the song. Stopped it. Turned them mad."  
"What did you hear?" Forsythe bent lower. "What was it?" "A siren…like a great foghorn…enemy battleship had it…on the fo'c'sle. Drowned out the whales' song…must have driven them insane…suddenly they attacked us…Captain Sinjon took us into the asteroid field…to shelter…whales don't go into asteroids…but they did…"  
The officers exchanged glances of worry or surprise over the bed as Sius continued. "We tried to dodge…asteroid came from nowhere…no time…couldn't turn in time…couldn't do anything…crashed…"  
Amelia looked down, trying to picture the horrible scene in her mind. Forsythe and Chad exchanged glances across the bed.  
"And you say that the pirates made them attack you?" said Forsythe. Sius nodded. "Somehow…drowned out their song…new weapon…some kind of acoustic machine…never seen anything like it…" "Nor have I, sir," said Chad. "This sounds unprecedented." "Perhaps we'd better get our resident whale expert in here," said Forsythe. "Ms Amelia, take my compliments to Miss Porter. Have her attend us in here at once."  
Amelia saluted and left, wishing she could stay as she heard Sius keep speaking in his croaky voice, her curiosity overcoming her usual aversion to the sick bay. She tried to concentrate on working out where Jane was likely to be. Fortunately she was not so adventurous as to go exploring the bowels of the ship by herself so there were a limited number of places she could be. Unfortunately those places ran from the bow to the stern of the big ship and searching all of them would be time consuming, not to mention embarrassing given Forsythe's insistence on punctuality. Anxious to get back to hear the rest of Sius's story, she hastened through the passageways towards the wardroom and almost bumped into a large figure in the doorway.  
"I'm sorry, ma'am," Arrow looked down at her and smiled. "You seem to be in quite a hurry." "I should be the one apologising, Mr Arrow, it's quite all right." Amelia straightened her hat. "I'm looking for Miss Porter. The Captain wishes to see her in the sick bay."  
"In the sick bay, ma'am? Is there a problem?" Arrow looked briefly concerned until Amelia explained. "The survivor we rescued from the _Chancer_ has woken up and is explaining what happened. The Captain feels that Miss Porter's expertise in void whales would be beneficial to understanding the tale." Amelia grinned. "Although, given your interest in them, perhaps you'd make a good adviser on the subject?"  
Arrow chuckled deeply. "I'm most flattered, ma'am, but we'd better get the Captain who he asked for. I believe that Miss Porter is in your quarters."  
"Thank you, Mr Arrow. I will go there directly." Amelia nodded.

"As you wish, ma'am. Do give her my respects when you see her." Arrow touched his hat.

"I will, thank you." Amelia turned to go and hesitated, as something that had been preying on her mind ueared its head again. Fingering the white tab on the right collar of her blue coat to hide a sudden nervousness, she tried to keep her voice brisk and businesslike as she tried to find a way to ask an unaskable question.

"In fact, Mr Arrow, since we're speaking of Miss Porter and the _Chancer_, I've been meaning to ask what you…may have…seen. Or…heard. When we were there." She coughed awkwardly.  
"Ma'am?" Arrow cocked his head innocently. "I'm not sure that I follow."

Amelia coughed again. "I meant…in fact, never mind, Mr Arrow, never mind. It was of no importance. You say Miss Porter was in our quarters?"  
"Yes, ma'am, I believe so. And ma'am?" Arrow stopped her as she turned and began to head back down the passageway. "On the _Chancer_…I can say that I neither saw nor heard anything which would be of concern to me, either personally or professionally."  
"Is that so?" Amelia turned, smiling a small half-smile of relief.

Arrow smiled back. "Quite so, ma'am. I was not at all troubled with the situation. And that remains my position." "Thank you, Mr Arrow." Amelia's smile was unmistakably genuine now. "Carry on."

"Aye, ma'am." Arrow saluted cheerfully and watched her leave, noting the slight spring in her swift stride.

* * *

Amelia arrived in the officer's quarters and found the door to the cabin she shared with Jane slightly ajar. She knocked on it quietly and pushed it open. Jane was standing behind an ironing board, working with a steaming hand iron and humming under her breath. She looked up at Amelia's entrance and smiled.  
"What a nice surprise! I wasn't expecting to see you after you were called away like that." "It wasn't going to be a permanent assignment, if that's what you mean," Amelia grinned. Jane laughed. "Well, no, of course not. But I hope it was interesting, whatever it was." "As it happens," said Amelia. "You've a chance to find out for yourself. Captain Forsythe sends his compliments and asks that you join us in the sick bay."  
"The sick bay?" Jane put down the iron and moved towards her leather satchel. "Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing like that." Amelia waved her hand. "But Mr Sius has been telling us what happened to the _Chancer_. It seems to involve whales somehow, and the Captain would appreciate the benefit of your knowledge."  
"I'm not really an expert on them, you know," said Jane. "I just like them."

"Well, you're as close to an expert as we have on board," said Amelia. "So you'd better come along. Is that my shirt you're ironing there?"  
Jane looked back at the white shirt on the ironing board and nodded shyly. "Yes, it is…I was fixing my tie and then saw your uniform and thought, well, since I had the iron anyway, it seemed like a waste to do only one thing…"  
"It's awfully sweet of you," Amelia smiled. "Thank you."

"It's just a small thing," Jane picked up her notebook. "Anyway, we'd better not keep your Captain waiting or he'll start looking at me the same way he looks at my father."  
Amelia laughed. "And we wouldn't want that, no. Come along then. Captain Arrow sends you his regards as well, by the way. And truly, Jane…" Amelia caught her hand as she left the cabin and gave it a soft squeeze. "A gesture of kindness like that doesn't seem like such a small thing."  
Jane met her bright eyes for a moment and shrugged. "It's really nothing, Amelia. I mean, lieutenant."

"So you say," said Amelia, leading the way back to the sick bay. "But it's not unappreciated, either."

"Speaking of Mr Arrow," Jane said quietly. "I've been a bit worried about that time on the asteroid…when we were talking and he appeared above us…whether he heard anything…or suspects anything."  
Amelia smiled and patted her hand. "You don't need to be, Miss Porter. I was as well, but I met him on the way here. It's all right."  
"All of it?"

Amelia turned her head and looked Jane reassuringly in the face.

"Yes, Jane. All of it."

Jane, touched by the significance of Amelia using her first name instead of the formal address she always used in public, opened her mouth to reply but a couple of spacers bustled past at that stage and the need to stand aside and acknowledge their hasty salutes and acknowledgements broke the moment. Jane followed Amelia around a corner and into the bright, sterile environment of the sick bay. The officers were filing out of the recovery ward when they got there. Forsythe nodded to them when he emerged.  
"Ah, Miss Porter. Thank you, acting lieutenant. I'm afraid the patient is resting again. But I would be grateful if we could meet instead in my day cabin."  
"Of course, Captain," said Jane.

"Very good." Forsythe moved on.

Whiting was the last one out of the ward and he shook his head. "Now that was a story and a half. I hope you're able to make more sense of it than I can, Miss Porter."

"I'll give it my best, Mr Whiting," Jane said politely.

They followed him out of the sick bay and Whiting gave a sigh of relief. "It's good to be out of there again."

"I can't imagine it's much fun being in there," said Amelia.

"Not under any circumstances. And with a canid's sense of smell? It's even worse." Whiting wrinkled his nose in distaste. "Thank goodness I was only there for a few days before they let me back into my cabin. A Midshipman's cupboard may not be luxurious but I'd take it any day over being stuck in there."  
"No wonder," Amelia patted his shoulder. "But I'm sure you've used up all your bad luck being stuck in there once already."  
"Perhaps that just means that next time I'll simply bypass sick bay and go straight to the morgue," Whiting grinned. "Sorry, ma'am. Bad taste, I know."  
"It's all right," Jane shrugged and smiled. "I appreciate it."

Whiting put his hat back on. "Anyway, if you'll excuse me, ma'am, I've still got to complete those navigational exercises before I go on watch."  
"Of course, Mr Whiting. Do proceed." Amelia touched her hat.  
"Thank you, ma'am." Whiting started to go. "I don't suppose you have any useful hints on those exercises?"  
Amelia grinned. "You know the rules. We'd both be keelhauled if we swapped notes."  
"Always worth asking, though," Whiting grinned back. "Good to see you, Miss Porter. Good day to you."

"It's good to see him up and back to his old self," said Jane, after he'd gone. "Even if it does seem to have affected his sense of humour somewhat morbidly."  
"I can't blame him for that, the poor old chap," said Amelia. "Now, Miss Porter, we'd better not keep the Captain waiting."

* * *

Forsythe was sitting at his desk, a large book open in front of him. Amelia stepped inside his day cabin and nodded to the Marine guard who had opened the door for them. Jane joined her, looking around the room in some awe. It was a light and airy room with tall windows across the back wall. A temporary cot was hanging on straps from the wall, the bed neatly made, and Forsythe's blue and gold coat was draped on a hook above it. A space chest, heavy with brasswork, was at the end of the bed, a pair of boots next to it, and there was a rustle as the door closed, moving the oilskin jacket hung from the back of it. A couple of small bookcases, one laden with tomes, the other holding map cylinders, stood to the sides of the room. The day cabin was normally an austere place but with Archimedes occupying his stateroom Forsythe had turned it into a temporary home. Such proximity to a captain's personal space was rare aboard a warship, especially under such a straight-edged patrician as Forsythe, and Amelia made sure that she did not appear curious as she crossed the room and stood before the desk. She cleared her throat politely.  
"Reporting as ordered, sir," she said. Forsythe looked up from his book. Without his blue coat and hat, the old human seemed a much smaller figure. His white wig, white waistcoat with silver thread and buttons, white shirt and white uniform breeches could have conspired to make him look almost frail, but his eyes were hard and focused.

"Ah. Excellent. Welcome, Miss Porter. I trust you are well?"

"Very well, captain, thank you," Jane gave a little bow. "You asked me to come?"

"Indeed." Forsythe steepled his fingers and looked up at her over their tips. "I assume that the acting lieutenant has briefed you on the subject?"  
"Yes, captain. Although I'm not sure how much help I can be." Jane stepped forwards. "I'm a veterinarian rather than an astrobiologist."

"Nevertheless, I suspect you can be more help than anyone else on this ship," said Forsythe. "We're rather short on biologists ourselves, which is rather a pity since we may need one. The survivor you helped to rescue from the _Chancer_ has told a fascinating story. Apparently the ship crashed while attempting to evade attack from a pod of void whales."  
"Attack?" Jane's eyes widened.

"Furthermore, he seemed to suggest that the pirate Confederation might have some kind of device…some kind of weapon…something that enables them to control the whales." Forsythe sat back in his chair. "They were tracking a Confederate force when they were attacked. Mr Sius has said that there was some kind of acoustic device on the enemy flagship that affected the behaviour of a pod of whales which were in the vicinity. Do you follow me so far?"  
Jane nodded. "I do, captain, it's just that…I've never heard of anything like this before…"

"Nor have I." Forsythe tapped his book. "And nor, it seems, have any others. I do not wish to put too much emphasis on rumour, Miss Porter. It remains possible that the _Chancer_, inadvertently and unaware, did something to provoke the whale attack itself and that enemy action had no part in it."  
"It's certainly possible, sir," said Jane.

"But what else is possible?" Forsythe leaned forwards again. "The whalesong, Miss Porter. What purpose does it serve?"  
Jane shrugged. "Well…communication, mainly. It lets other whales know that the singer is there. People think that it carries messages, like greetings, threats, availability for mating…"  
"Threats?" Forsythe raised an eyebrow. "Do you mean, one whale threatening another? Territorial disputes?" "Yes, that sort of thing," said Jane. "Especially between rivals males. But also of outside threats. If a whale sees a predator heading towards their group they'll sing a warning to the others to let them know about it."  
"And could they also suggest to their group that they should face the predator?" asked Forsythe. "Instead of just being an alert, could the song also carry instructions?"  
"I…well…I suppose it could, captain, but really, this is all far beyond my expertise," Jane tried to smile nervously. "I mean, nobody knows how complicated whalesong is or everything they use it for."  
"So it's a possibility?" Forsythe insisted.

"It's…yes, sir, it is." Jane nodded.

Forsythe glanced over at Amelia. "I recall our Mr Sius saying that the Confederate device drowned out the whalesong."

"Yes, sir, so do I." Amelia looked over to Jane. "Could it be that they somehow broadcast a threat warning to the whales? Somehow convinced them that the _Chancer_ was a danger and had to be attacked?"  
Jane's eyes were still wide. "Nobody's ever been able to communicate with void whales before! It's been tried, but nobody has ever succeeded, the language is too complicated to understand even when it's been recorded!"  
"Recorded? By whom?" Amelia said.  
"The history books mention the Periskova Expedition," Forsythe turned a page of the volume on his desk and ran his finger down the densely-printed text. "A Professor Periskova from the Imperial College took a research ship into the outer Megapterans some seven years ago."  
"She was the pioneer of whalesong interpretation," Jane said to Amelia. "She led an expedition to take recordings of it. Everyone in my class at university admired her."  
"Perhaps her work contains the answer, sir?" said Amelia.  
Forsythe grimaced. "Sadly not. At least, not in the way you mean. The expedition was a failure."  
Jane furrowed her brow as she racked her brain for memories. "Weren't they attacked by pirates or something similar?"  
"Quite so. They were lost without trace until about two years ago, when a longboat carrying a few surviving scientists was picked up by a merchant ship at the edge of the cluster." Forsythe closed the book with a snap.  
"Yes...of course. It was just before we left Kingshome-on-the-Cusp to start our colony on Naztar," Jane murmured. "I remember reading about it in the newspaper on the day we embarked. It's one of my last memories of home."  
"There were already pirates in the Lagoon Nebula then, sir," Amelia looked at Forsythe. "And sir, if a longboat was all that was recovered, that means that the research ship may have been captured..."  
"With all the recording equipment on board," Forsythe nodded. "Along with the research party who knew how to use it."  
"We were all devastated at vet school when the expedition was lost," Jane said. "Everyone assumed they were all dead. When that longboat turned up it took everyone by surprise. Of course, Professor Periskova wasn't on it...nobody knows what became of her."  
Forsythe drummed his fingers on his desk. "So the pirates have had more than half a decade to uncover the secrets of their prize. Along with the help of the prisoners to teach them. Perhaps they worked out how to change it from recording to broadcasting?"  
Jane blinked. "But even the Professor didn't think of that! Nobody knows if it could be done!"  
"That suggests that it's at least plausible, even if it's difficult," said Amelia.  
"We don't even know how difficult it is! I mean, strictly hypothetically..."  
"Hypothetically," said Forsythe, heavily. "Is there any reason it could _not_ be done? The fact that it has not been done before is not relevant, Miss Porter. What I need to know is: could it ever work?"  
Jane swallowed to wet her dry throat. "I…I suppose so…I don't see why not…but why would they do it?"  
"Whales roam all over the galaxy," said Forsythe. "To be able to control them...make attacks look like an accident...who would suspect piracy, after all? They'd be able to scavenge in safety, like the vultures that they are." He grimaced in distaste.  
Jane hugged herself and shrugged. "Well, if you put it that way...but as I said, captain, I'm not an expert on whales so all of this could be wrong…"  
"And as I said, Miss Porter, you're the best that we have." Forsythe smiled grimly. "I fear that we must assume the worst, acting lieutenant."  
Amelia nodded. "I agree, sir. Mr Sius' testimony was quite clear. It seems like too much of a coincidence for that…foghorn device to have sounded immediately before the whale attack."  
"Coincidences do happen," said Forsythe. "But common sense counsels caution here. The pirates have had possession of the technology. They have had possession of the expertise. They have had the time to use them both. Thank you, Miss Porter. The acting lieutenant will see you out. Ms Amelia, send my compliments to Commander Chad and ask him to attend me at his immediate convenience."  
"Yes, sir. Thank you, sir." Amelia saluted and led a pale-faced Jane out of the room and back onto the bridge deck. Normally the spectacle of the ship stretching before them would have attracted Jane's curiosity but she was too distracted by her troubled thoughts. Chad looked around at them enquiringly and Amelia nodded to him. He touched his hat and made his way over to the day cabin door.  
"Thank you, acting lieutenant. I trust that the Captain was able to find his answers?"  
Amelia touched her hat in return. "I'd better let him explain it, sir. The situation may be more complicated than we thought."  
Chad grinned. "Let it never be said that Navy life is dull, eh? Thank you, Ms Amelia. Carry on."  
The Marine sentry held the door for him and Amelia took Jane over to the port stern corner, watching her face carefully.  
"Are you all right, Jane?" she whispered, checking over her shoulder that there was nobody within earshot.  
"It's unheard of," Jane shook her head. "What we were talking about. Completely unheard of. And yet...it's..."  
"Just crazy enough to be possible?" said Amelia. "Well, we don't know for sure, but planning for the worst and hoping for the best is good practice."  
"Of course, yes...but still..." Jane looked out at the stars. "There must be hundreds of whales in this area by now. Thousands, even. If the pirates can control even a few of them..."  
"I know. It's not an encouraging thought." Amelia rested on the rail beside her.  
It's a terrifying thought." Despite the heat from the nearby stars, Jane shivered. Amelia touched her shoulder reassuringly.  
"Try not to dwell on it, Miss Porter. And thank you for your advice."  
"Any time, really," Jane smiled and then sighed as she dwelt on the magnitude of its implications. "But as strange as it sounds...I just hope I was wrong..."


	6. Chapter 6

Amelia was in the beakhead, resting her back against one of the vertical beams supporting the bowsprit, which ran past her head and out in front of the ship like a great fallen tree. She had a clipboard on her knee and her head was bent over a couple of open books when Jane found her.  
"Good evening, Amelia," she said. "I hope I'm not intruding?"  
Amelia looked up and smiled. "Not at all, Jane. It's good to see you." The beakhead, tucked below the forecastle was as private a place as could be found on the _Resolute_, so she didn't hesitate to use her name.  
"You look rather busy," Jane sat beside her and glanced at the clipboard, which held a sheet of paper covered in densely-packed writing, numbers and diagrams.  
"Just a training exercise," said Amelia. "Not sure until morning, so there's plenty of time."  
"Training exercise?"  
"My promotion to lieutenant on conclusion of this voyage is predicated on my maintaining a sufficiently high standard that Captain Forsythe supports making the brevet promotion permanent," Amelia shrugged. "In the meantime, I'm expected to keep up with the usual parts of a midshipman's duty, which, alas, includes these exercises."  
"I thought you were all fully trained," said Jane. "It seems a bit odd to send you out here otherwise."  
"Oh, we're trained. The Interstellar Academy is very thorough. But there's nothing like some practical exercises. It's traditional, and Captain Forsythe is nothing if not traditional."  
"So what are you working on now?" Jane tried to understand the figures.  
"Engine tolerances with different sail loads in various luminescence grades," Amelia grinned. "I wish I could explain it better but engineering was never my speciality."  
"I wouldn't understand any of what you said even if it had been," Jane grinned back. "Engineering isn't my strong suit either."  
"No, but you're currently this ship's leading expert on orcas galacticus," Amelia nudged her.  
Jane sobered up. "Yes...I know."  
Amelia watched her face for a moment before taking her hand. "Sorry...I didn't mean to put that on you. I know you're doing the best you can. So does the Captain. And everyone else."  
"That's just it." Jane sighed. "And it may not be enough."  
Amelia smiled wryly. "I think you have an overly-high estimation of the Navy's standards," she said. "You'd be amazed at how often things go wrong around here. Mr Buckley's eyebrows during the gun drill were only the start."  
"Oh, yes?" Jane looked up.  
"Just after I joined," said Amelia, "and strictly in confidence, Lieutenant Spicer had to knock Commander Chad into a sack of purps to avoid him being killed by a brace of water barrels that was swung too low across the deck."  
Jane laughed. "Poor Mr Chad. I can just imagine his face."  
"It was about the same colour as the Captain's turned when he came out of his cabin to see what the commotion was all about," Amelia chuckled. "And once the crew were playing cricket on the main deck and the ball ended up taking off Petty Officer Bryce's best hat. We were in port at the time and he made the batsman go back onto the dock to retrieve it."  
"You mentioned an officer named Spicer before?" Jane tilted her head curiously. "I don't know them...perhaps they moved to another ship?"  
"She was...before your time." Amelia looked down. "She died. I'm acting in her place. Well, actually Mr Forrest is, because she was third and he was fourth, so I'm technically in his role now. But yes, she died."  
"I see." Jane bit her lip. "I remember, back on Naztar, you mentioned that the third lieutenant had been lost...I didn't know her name, though."  
"I suppose I rather owe it to her memory to make it count," Amelia tapped her paper thoughtfully.  
"Oh." Jane looked down again. Amelia mentally kicked herself.  
"I'm sorry. That probably wasn't the most appropriate example of levity to describe to you."  
"It's all right," Jane met her eyes again. "I suppose...if you told me too many more of those stories I might end up losing faith in the Royal Navy."  
"I certainly wouldn't want that," said Amelia softly. Glancing up to the rail of the forecastle to ensure that they weren't being seen, she leaned across and kissed Jane's cheek softly. Jane's face coloured warmly and she smiled.  
"I could never lose my faith in you, at least."  
"I hope I never give you a reason to." Amelia squeezed her hand.  
"I can't imagine it ever happening." Jane kissed her back. They sat together and turned their heads to look ahead of the ship. The stars were beginning to dim already.  
"I wonder what else is out there," Jane murmured. "What else we could still meet."  
"We'll be making the rendezvous with Admiral Benson's fleet in the next two or three days," said Amelia. She looked down at her clipboard. "At least, if my calculations are correct."  
"That's something to look forward to," said Jane.  
Amelia looked at her in surprise. "And there was I thinking that whales were your interest."  
"Well, yes. I do hope we see Sunny again, of course," Jane nodded. "But after today...perhaps it would be best to avoid whales for a little while."  
"We'll just keep doing our duty, whales or not." said Amelia. "It's all we can do."  
"Your duty." Jane smiled and shook her head. "My very valorous Amelia."  
"Blame my family," Amelia grinned. "You can probably thank my father for it."  
"Your family does sound awfully exciting," said Jane. "So many heroes. It must be quite something to be a part of. To live up to."  
"It's certainly something to live up to," said Amelia quietly, and for a moment Jane felt that she was seeing a side of her that even she hadn't been allowed to see before. But then she straightened her back, set her shoulders square and the moment passed from view. "Anyway, Jane. Have you had dinner yet? I hear that the cook is doing egg and bacon pies tonight."  
"I was wondering what I could smell when I went past the kitchen. I mean, the galley," Jane smiled.  
"I'll take that as a recommendation." Amelia marked her pages, closed her books and gathered them under her arm. "Would you like to accompany me?"  
Jane smiled and took Amelia's books for her. "With pleasure, ma'am."

* * *

Sitting at a table in the wardroom, Jane glanced sideways at Amelia and admired her profile for a moment.  
"I didn't know you Midshipmen still had so much study to do," she said. Buckley laughed, despite a mouthful of pie.  
Amelia smiled. "Take it up with the Captain if you object."  
Jane chuckled. "Oh, not at all. In fact, seeing you sitting there reminded me of my studies. All the hours I spent at vet school sitting under a tree in the university square..."  
"I'm sure you were very studious," Amelia brushed her hand against Jane's knee below the table.  
Jane grinned. "Well...I'd tried so hard to qualify for the class. I wouldn't have wanted to let my father down."  
"So you know what family expectations are like, then," said Amelia.  
I'm sure your father must be proud of you," Lieutenant Costell said.  
"He is." Jane smiled. "At my graduation he kept going around and introducing me to everyone as 'his daughter the doctor'. There were twenty other doctors graduating that night but you couldn't have told him that."  
Amelia laughed. "I can just see your father doing that."  
Jane smiled and shook her head. "Well, I'm sure your father did the same at your graduation."  
"We call it 'passing out' at the Academy," Amelia looked down. "And my father wasn't there. He was away on deployment."  
"Ah." Jane looked down as well. "I should have known. I suppose that's how it is in a Navy family."  
"It was always rather difficult arranging reunions," Amelia nodded. "The only ones who could make it were either too young to be away or so old that they'd retired."  
"You're lucky," said Buckley, grinning. "I actually joined the Navy to avoid family reunions."  
"You mentioned that you knew the missing scientist, Miss Porter," Commander Chad looked up from his meal. "That professor?"  
"Avartia Periskova? Yes, she was the head of the biology department." Jane put her knife and fork down. "I took a class of hers in first-year. She was very inspiring. I tried to take some of her other classes later but since I wasn't studying in her department I didn't get the chance. I still went to some of her evening lectures, though. She used to give public lectures on astrozoology." Jane smiled fondly. "Of course, you had to get there early or there wouldn't be any seats left. I think there were so many students there that none of the public could get it. Everyone looked up to her."  
"Some teachers are like that," said Amelia.  
"Remember old Commodore Mainwaring at the Academy?" said Buckley. "Everyone wanted to get into his class to hear his war stories."  
"That's because he only ever told those stories and never taught anything," Amelia grinned. "Do you know, I'm still not sure what the class was actually about."  
"I remember Mainwaring from my days at the Academy," said Lieutenant Harburn. "It sounds like he hasn't changed at all."  
"Perhaps we should have gone to vet school," Buckley suggested. "It sounds like they had better teachers there if Professor Periskova had such a reputation."  
"Improper attitude, Mr Buckley," chided Costell.  
"Oh, yes, but I never had another like her," said Jane. "It's so sad to think that she came to such an end out here."  
"I'm sure she'd be happy knowing she had such a student as you, though," said Amelia  
"You'd probably be able to teach even her a thing or two after you helped that whale," opined Buckley.  
Jane laughed. "I appreciate the compliment, Mr Buckley, but I'm sure she's seen even more than I have."  
"Can I get anyone some dessert?" Harburn got up from the table, collecting his plate. "Vanilla rice tonight."  
"I'm afraid I'd better get back to work," said Amelia, gathering her books. "I take my leave, gentlemen."  
"Does that mean I can have your dessert?" grinned Buckley.  
Amelia laughed and nodded.  
"You can have mine as well, if you like," said Jane, getting up. "I should be going as well."  
"Make sure you don't distract our acting lieutenant from her studies," Chad warned jokingly.  
"I can assure you that my attentions will be well-focused, Mr Chad," Amelia winked at Jane, who bit her lip and tried not to blush in front of the officers.  
"So there's another dessert going begging?" Buckley sat back.  
"Not if I have anything to do with it," said Whiting, who had just come into the room. "Good evening, all. I hope I'm not too late?"  
"Not at all, Mr Whiting." Harburn passed him a bowl. Amelia stepped aside to let him take her place, touched her hat to the assembled company, and headed out of the room.

* * *

Jane awoke the next morning to an empty bed, which was not unusual, but the muffled cheering she could hear from deck was a novelty. She blinked the sleep from her eyes and sat up, yawning and stretching. Lowering her arms, she reached for her vest and pulled it on over her head. She dressed quickly and hurried up on deck, wondering what was going on. She emerged from the stairs and was momentarily puzzled. The main deck, normally busy with movement, was totally vacant. Then another cheer rose and she turned to head to find the explanation. The crew was lined up along the starboard side of the ship, packed several ranks deep against the railing, waving and cheering. Jane looked aft to the bridge and saw that the officers were also gathered there. She went up to join her father.  
"What's going on?" she said above the noise.  
Archimedes clapped his hands. "Over there, Janey!"  
She straightened up and tried to see. Amelia saw her looking and took her arm, guiding her to a vacant spot along the side. Jane looked again and immediately saw it. A frigate was less than half a kilometre away, turning gracefully in the solar winds to sail parallel to the _Resolute_. The ivory, blue and gold colours marked it out immediately as a ship of the Royal Navy and Jane immediately thought of the ill-fated _Chancer_. The ship she now saw let her see what she would have looked like in life – sleek, swift and beautiful, but beautiful like an aquatic predator. Her lines and her motions were far more graceful than the blunt, forceful shapes of a ship-of-the-line like the _Resolute_ and Jane watched with interest as she came alongside, bright pennants flying in the stellar breeze.  
"It's the _Sunjammer_," said Amelia. "From the 21st Scout Flotilla, just like the _Chancer_. She's attached to Admiral Benson's fleet."  
"I thought we weren't going to meet them for a couple of days?" Jane looked at Amelia.  
"We weren't," Amelia shrugged. "She must have come looking for us."  
"She's signalling, sir!" called Forrest.  
Forsythe stepped forward. "You have your signal book, Ms Dunn?"  
Dunn produced a thick tome. "Ready, sir."  
"No need to translate this one, sir," said Chad, peering through his telescope. "They're sending text in the clear. Message reads...'_Sunjammer_ to _Resolute_: what took you so long?'"  
Forsythe chuckled. Archimedes and Jane looked at him in some surprise.  
"Send our response, Mr Chad. Response reads: we were waiting for you to catch up."  
Jane glanced over at Amelia. "That was almost a joke, wasn't it?"  
Amelia grinned and rolled her eyes. "There's a long tradition of creative signalling in the Navy."  
"She's replying, sir," said Chad. "Message reads: 'Admiral sends his compliments and requests your presence.'"  
"Signal our assent," said Forsythe. "And request coordinates for rendezvous."  
"Aye, sir."  
Amelia turned to Jane and smiled. "Well, it looks like we'll be making that meeting after all."  
"How exciting," said Archimedes. "I must say, it's jolly nice to see a friendly ship at last."  
"It certainly is, sir," said Amelia. She looked over her shoulder at the frigate and smiled. "And we'll soon be seeing a lot more of them."

* * *

The frigate was a little way ahead of the _Resolute_, sails glowing in the light. From her vantage point halfway up the foremast, Amelia watched it appreciatively.  
"Not a bad view, is it?" said Dunn, behind her.  
"I can see why you riggers spend so much time up here," Amelia agreed.  
The other feline grinned. "It has advantages. How are we looking?"  
Amelia turned back to the task at hand. She was overseeing Dunn's division as it replaced the footropes on the main spar. The old footropes were still in place and the new ones were being run alongside, looping through the same hoops. Handling the heavy ropes was hard enough on the deck, but perched far above it, draped over a spar and with only the old rope between oneself and the etherium, it was a task for experts only. Dunn's division was comprised of specialist topmen, but there was a new apprentice boy working in the position nearest the mast whom she was keeping a keen eye on. The youth still hesitated for a moment before stepping out onto the spar where his comrades took the step with no more care than if they were crossing their own front doors.  
"Well so far, ma'am," Dunn said. "All square, Mr Heatherrun?"  
The Petty Officer second in command of the division waved from his position far out to port. "All square, ma'am. We're ready to cut the old rope loose on this side."  
"Very good, Mr Heatherrun. Proceed."  
Amelia watched him draw a plasma torch from his belt and test it. Calling a warning, he put the brilliant blade of energy against the old rope, which flashed into flame around the contact point. It snapped soon after and Heatherrun nodded with satisfaction.  
"Cut complete, ma'am!"  
"Haul the broken line inboard," Dunn nodded back.  
"Quick work, Ms Dunn," said Amelia approvingly, as the crew began removing the spent rope.  
Dunn laughed. "Can't let the side down," she said. "Besides, you can bet that our colleagues aboard the _Sunjammer_ will be watching us and placing bets."  
Amelia glanced over at the frigate. There were indeed figures aloft on her. "I'll take your word on that."  
"Ready on the port side?" Dunn looked over to the other spar.  
"Ready, ma'am!" The senior spacer waved.  
"Excellent. Check your footings, everyone. You may proceed, Ms Sandis. Keep a firm grip there, Mr Deluca."  
The young spacer nodded nervously. "A...aye, ma'am."  
"It'll be over in a jiffy," said Sandis, firing up her cutting torch. Amelia watched her apply it to the rope to be removed. She followed it along in the loops it described below the spar. It was easily distinguished from its replacement by the colour change inflicted on it by weathering. Her keen green eyes counted off the feet of the riggers, until they reached Deluca. Eyes suddenly wide, Amelia opened her mouth to call out a warning, but Dunn had seen it too and was already moving when the rope snapped. Dunn threw herself down on the platform, reaching out to the spar and gripping Deluca's arm tight. The boy's footing had been firm, but he had been unwittingly standing on the rope which had just been cut. The slack reached him and he fell a heartstopping few inches before Dunn took his weight. Amelia was by her side an instant later.  
"We've got you, spacer," Dunn grunted. Deluca floundered for a moment before he gripped them back gratefully.  
"Lay a hand here!" Amelia shouted. "Quickly now!"  
Heatherrun bounded over her and dropped onto the beam, threading his feet onto the new rope and reaching over to help pull the pale-faced boy back to safety.  
"Sorry...ma'am...sorry...I slipped..." Deluca gasped for breath.  
"No apologies," said Dunn. "Just more care next time. Do you want to get back on deck?"  
Deluca swallowed and shook his head. "No, ma'am. I want to stay. Finish the job."  
"Good man," Amelia patted him on the shoulder.  
Dunn gave him a smile and nodded to the Petty Officer. "Carry on, Mr Heatherrun." She straightened up and looked apologetically at Amelia. "We'll do better next time, ma'am."  
"I have no doubt," Amelia nodded and looked down at the deck. A yellow-clad figure was standing on the foredeck, looking up at them. Arrow was next to her, also watching. Amelia could see the expression on Jane's face even from there, and she gave her a reassuring wave.  
"Any problems up there, acting lieutenant?" Commander Chad called up to them.  
"No, sir! All under control!"  
Chad waved and began walking aft again.  
"We can finish up from here, ma'am," said Dunn.  
Amelia nodded. "Very well. Report to me on the deck when the old rope is cleared away."  
"Aye, ma'am." Dunn touched her hat in salute. Amelia returned the gesture and began climbing down the rigging back to the deck. She swung herself around to the inside of the shrouds and landed elegantly on the deck near Arrow and Jane.  
"Quick reaction, ma'am," said Arrow.  
Amelia shrugged. "Ms Dunn got there first. Anyway, no harm done."  
Jane sighed. "Except to my heart, you mean. Goodness knows how anyone works up there."  
"That's why I'm a deck officer," grinned Amelia.  
Arrow nodded. "I've never much liked working aloft either, ma'am. But one gets used to it."  
"You seemed to do well up top when you boarded the whalers, Captain," pointed out Amelia.  
"Indeed, ma'am, but you would have noticed that I got back down to the deck as quickly as possible," Arrow smiled.  
"And I was quite thankful for it," Amelia smiled back. "I'm sorry you had to see that, Miss Porter. Just another example to add to the ones I told you about things not always going to plan in the Navy."  
"Contacts off the starboard bow!" Dunn's shout cut off Jane's reply.  
Chad hastened forward again and cursed himself. "I left my blasted glass back on the bridge, of course. What do you see, Ms Dunn?"  
"Multiple contacts, sir! Twenty degrees off the starboard bow!" Dunn had a telescope to her eye.  
"Should we prepare for action or evasion, sir?" Arrow stepped forward.  
Chad looked at the _Sunjammer_. "No, Mr Arrow. Not yet. Take my respects to the Captain and report the contact."  
"Aye, sir." Arrow saluted and disappeared. Amelia and Jane joined Chad at the rail. There were shadowy shapes in the distance, a line of them moving in and out of view behind the veils of hot, bright gas from the Megapteran stars. Mr Whiting arrived with Chad's telescope, which he passed over. Chad took it with a nod of thanks and extended it. He focused for a moment, and then smiled.  
"Well, well, well," he said. "Ladies and gentlemen, we have some welcome company."  
"Sir?"  
"See for yourself, Ms Amelia." Chad passed the telescope over. The deck creaked behind them as Arrow returned with Forsythe.  
"Report, commander," Forsythe growled.  
"It's the fleet, sir," Chad grinned. "We found them."  
Amelia dialled in the focus on the telescope and saw the ships. Eleven large shadows, at least another six small ones, resolved themselves into the familiar lines of Imperial ships of war. She passed the instrument to Jane and pointed her in the right direction.  
"Signal from the _Sunjammer_, sir," said Arrow. "Signal reads: 'Welcome home'."  
"Very good, Mr Arrow." Forsythe adjusted his hat. "Alter course towards them, Mr Chad. And prepare to render passing honours."  
"Aye, sir." Chad saluted and headed aft, calling orders. "Helm, come to starboard ten degrees! Captain of Marines parade your troops! Divisional officers, muster in ranks to starboard!"  
Amelia hurried to round up her spacers, assembling them swiftly and efficiently. Jane joined her, watching with interest. Spacers in blue were falling into line around them. Somewhere a marine was beating a roll on a drum and redcoated soldiers were taking up formation, laslocks held at ease before them. The senior officers gathered on the bridge, Forrest hurrying up from below, just drawing his coat around his shoulders. There were mutters of excitement among the crew as the fleet came into view, and a few cheers as the ships drew close enough to identify. Archimedes was running up and down behind the arrayed spacers and soldiers, jumping up and down to see between them, and even Jane felt a certain thrill. For here was the greatest assembly of power that she had ever seen, the embodiment of the Empire's reach and might – the awesome presence of its deep space fleet. Nearly a dozen massive capital ships, each at least the size of the _Resolute_ herself. Around them, like minnows guarding sharks, came half a dozen small frigates, swift and sharp.  
"It's been a long time since we've seen this," said Amelia. "Those three ships there in the middle are our sisters. The rest of the Fifth Battle Squadron. The Royal Light Ships _Valiant,_ _Imperious_ and _Courageous_. It isn't often we're gathered together like this."  
"And what about the other ships?" Jane looked at them and pointed to the lead ship-of-the-line. "That one's flying a different flag."  
Amelia followed her finger. "That'd be Admiral Benson's flagship. She's called the _Fortitude_. 17th Battle Squadron, along with the _Monarch_ and _Sovereign_."  
Jane smiled. "Do you know every ship out there?"  
Amelia grinned and pointed to the four big ships at the rear of the fleet. "You mean like the 19th Battle Squadron? _Defender_, _Regal_, _Audacity_ and of course the famous _Clan MacAllister_?"  
"Now you're just showing off," Jane grinned back.  
"Bring us alongside the flagship, Mr Chad," Forsythe ordered. "All crew, prepare to render passing honours."  
_Resolute_ was moving faster than the fleet, and was overhauling the other capital ships one by one. As they drew level with the _Fortitude_, flying the bright gold and white flag of the Admiral, Forsythe drew himself up to his full height.  
"Crew! Salute!"  
"Present arms!" called Arrow. The Marines moved like a machine, shining rifles glittering in the light. The assembled crew snapped to attention and saluted. Petty Officer Bryce and his assistants blew a long whistle on their silver pipes and the officers on the bridge tipped their hats. The gestures were replicated in turn on the deck of the other ship, whose crew lined her railings in turn.  
"She's signalling, sir," said Chad. "Signal reads: Admiral's compliments and warm welcome. _Resolute_ to take place in squadron line astern.' Signal executive immediately."  
"Very good, Mr Chad. Reduce speed and bring us into position." Forsythe replaced his hat. "Crew dismissed!"  
Amelia stayed by Jane as the crew broke up and returned to their duties. Jane looked over to her and smiled.  
"You look happy, Amelia," she said.  
Amelia shrugged. "It's nice to see the fleet again."  
"I'm sure it is. But still, you look..."  
"About as excited as you were to see the void whales?" Amelia grinned.  
Jane laughed. "Something like that."  
"And that's saying quite something," Amelia nodded and took a last look at the line of ships slipping past them as they fell back towards their place in the middle of the line. Turning her head, she admired Jane again. "Quite something indeed."

* * *

"Signal from the flagship, sir."  
Whiting, holding a telescope in his one hand, was watching the frigate _Corposant_, which was sailing off _Resolute_'s port side. With the capital ships in line astern, the frigates were in position alongside to act as relay stations for the visual signals being passed up and down the fleet.  
"Go ahead, Mr Whiting," said Forsythe.  
Whiting concentrated. "The Admiral requests your presence on board the flagship at 1730 hours, sir. Captains' conference. He also requests a full report on the fate of the _Chancer_."  
Forsythe nodded. "Thank you, Mr Whiting. Mr Forrest, make a signal of acknowledgement and acceptance in return."  
"Aye, sir." Forrest moved off towards the bridge console, where Amelia was studying a holographic map with Costell. She looked up as Forsythe called her name.  
"Ms Amelia? A word, if you please."  
"Aye, captain." Amelia glanced at Costell, who nodded. She pressed a key to freeze the map display and went to Forsythe, touching her hat. Forsythe acknowledged the gesture and led her to the aft corner of the bridge.  
"Your friend, Miss Porter," Forsythe began.  
Amelia's heart stopped for a moment. "Y...yes, sir?"  
"Is she still convinced of her theory? The missing expedition, the Confederacy, the void whales and so on?"  
Amelia tried not to sigh with relief. "I believe so, sir. Or as convinced as she can be in the absence of definitive evidence."  
"Could she advocate the idea in public?"  
"I...I believe so, sir." Amelia blinked.  
"Good." Forsythe nodded. "Find her and ask if she would be willing and able to attend the conference on board the flagship. If she is, have her report to me at 1700 hours." He looked over at Amelia gravely. "I do not pretend to understand fully the scenario which she described, acting lieutenant, and I do not have her knowledge of the species. I believe that the theory could be better put and defended by her than by me."  
"I'm sure your counsel would be taken seriously, sir," said Amelia.  
"I appreciate the vote of confidence." Forsythe flashed a grimace that was not entirely humourless. "But Miss Porter has more awareness than I of the story behind it all. Pray inform her that I would be grateful for her assistance."  
Amelia touched her hat. "Aye, aye, sir. I'll go directly."  
She turned to go, but Forsythe stopped her with a raised hand. "And inform her as well...that you will be attending the conference also, acting lieutenant."  
Amelia was genuinely surprised. "Me, sir? Commander Chad would be-"  
"I believe that your presence would be of assistance to her," Forsythe said. "I'm sure that your friendship would assist her to overcome any hesitation. If it is correct, our theory is too important to be kept to ourselves. And we can hardly present the Admiral with a full report on the loss of the _Chancer_ without addressing the role the _Chancer_'s last survivor ascribes to the whales." He stepped closer to Amelia. "We need Miss Porter's cooperation. If that requires your presence, so be it."  
Amelia saluted. "As you wish, sir."  
Forsythe nodded. "Thank you, acting lieutenant. Carry on."

* * *

Jane was sitting in the wardroom, a cup of tea on the table beside her, bent over a sheet of paper.  
"Can I bring you something, ma'am? Only I'm closing up for a bit." The steward was standing in the doorway. Jane looked up and gave him a bright smile.  
"No, thank you, I'm quite all right."  
The steward nodded and turned to go, bumping into someone entering behind him. "Thank you, ma'am. Oh, sorry, ma'am, I do apologise."  
"Not at all, spacer. Excuse me." Amelia stepped around him and smiled a greeting to Jane. "Miss Porter. How are you?"  
Jane put down her pencil and smiled warmly. "Very well, thank you. What brings you here at this time? I thought you'd still be on the bridge."  
"Up until a minute ago I was," Amelia said, crossing the room. "I have a message from the Captain."  
"Oh, my father's not here," Jane said. "He's somewhere on deck."  
"The message isn't for him," Amelia shook her head. "The Captain has been ordered to attend a conference with the other ship captains on board the Admiral's flagship later today. He's going to tell them what happened to the _Chancer_, and that means telling them what we think is happening with the void whales."  
Jane nodded. "Oh, good. It did seem rather important."  
"Precisely. And that's why he'd like you to be there as well."  
Jane sat up suddenly and stared. "Me?"  
Amelia shrugged and smiled. "Well, you're the most knowledgeable person aboard, whale-wise."  
"So people keep saying, yes, but I can't...I mean, a meeting like that...I wouldn't know what to do. What even happens there?"  
"At a captains' conference?" Amelia took off her hat. "The captains of all the other ships will be there, including the squadron commanders. Some of their officers too, perhaps, but it depends on how big the room is. The Admiral, of course, and his staff. It's a discussion about strategy and tactics, though the Admiral has the final say. They'll want to hear what you have to say, that's all."  
"All? It sounds like a lot of 'all'!" Jane toyed nervously with the pencil for a moment. "And it does sound like a very military meeting, with the admiral and all those captains and so on. I'm a civilian. I can't give military advice."  
"You wouldn't be," Amelia assured her. "You'd just be saying what you know so they can take it into account."  
"But still...I'm just a civilian! I can't go to a meeting like that and just..." Jane waved a hand. "...just tell them things."  
"Of course you can," said Amelia. "Even the Navy knows when to listen to experts."  
"I'm hardly an expert!" Jane protested.  
"You're more of an expert than the Captain," Amelia smiled. "And that's why he asked for you. I'll be there too."  
Jane bit her lip. "You will be?"  
"He's asked for us both," said Amelia. She moved and sat next to Jane, resting a comforting hand on her leg below the table. "You'll be all right. You've got a bit of time to prepare. Just explain it to the others the way you explained it to us. Captain Forsythe and I both agree with you so we'll back you up. And we have the testimony of Mr Sius. That's bound to invite some questions and you're the best person to answer them."  
"Well...if you're sure..."  
Amelia patted her. "I don't doubt you, Jane."  
Jane looked over to her shyly. "That...that'll mean a lot."  
"We're to report to the Captain at 1700 hours. That's 5 o'clock. Does that give you enough time?" Amelia moved to stand up.  
Jane glanced at the wardroom clock and nodded. "Yes, it should. I'll be there."  
"Thank you." Amelia squeezed her hand. "I'll be there too."  
Jane smiled. "Lucky for me."  
Amelia laughed softly and turned to go, but she paused and looked back at the paper Jane was working on.  
"Is that..."  
Jane blushed and looked down. "It's a nothing, really...just of Sunny...a quick sketch..."  
"Just a sketch." Amelia looked at the whale Jane had drawn, the shading and lines so lifelike on the rough, yellowed paper. "Your underestimated your talents, if this is what you meant before about your art."  
Jane blushed a bit deeper. "Well...thank you."  
"Any time." Amelia touched her shoulder. "I may have to ask you to draw my portrait one day if that's your standard of work."  
"I'd...I'd be glad to, Amelia." Jane glanced up, her cheeks still pink. Amelia met her eyes for a moment and coughed.  
"Well...I'd better report back to the bridge. 5 o'clock."  
"1700 hours," Jane smiled. "I'll see you then."  
She watched Amelia go. Then she glanced back at her sketch, tapped her pencil once or twice, and turned over to the other side of the paper where a few swift pencil strokes had already outlined the shape of a young, uniformed feline officer standing proudly on the deck of a ship. Jane smiled to herself. Then she rolled up the paper, tucked it into her satchel, finished her tea, and left the room.

* * *

Amelia took out a handkerchief and polished the gold button on her white collar tab while she waited outside the captain's day cabin.  
"All dressed to meet the Admiral?" said Buckley.  
"I hope so." Amelia looked down at herself. "This is my best uniform."  
"Good, good." Buckley nodded with mock severity. "Because it's a pretty high-pressure situation."  
"Yes, I suppose so."  
"Meeting an Admiral for the first time..."  
"Yes, indeed."  
"Not to mention all those captains..."  
"Quite so."  
"All taking notice of everything you do..." Buckley grinned.  
Amelia rolled her eyes. "You've forgotten who you're talking to, Mr Buckley. You know who my family are. The sight of brass doesn't frighten me."  
"Ah. Yes, fair point."  
"On the other hand," Amelia leaned closer to Buckley and lowered her voice conspiratorially, "if you joke like that around Miss Porter, I'll make sure you flinch at the sight of brass for the rest of your life. Do I make myself clear?"  
Buckley swallowed, saluted and nodded. "Crystal, ma'am."  
"Good man." Amelia stood back.  
"I'd better see to...er, see to...something else." Buckley stepped away.  
"Carry on, Midshipman," Amelia folded her hands behind her back.  
The door to the captain's cabin opened and Chad returned to the bridge.  
"The captain will be done momentarily," he said. "You have everything you need?"  
"Yes, sir," Amelia nodded. "All set."  
"Very good. And you, Miss Porter?"  
Chad glanced up as Jane joined them. Amelia looked at her and smiled. She was wearing her yellow dress, and despite various repairs and shipboard markings it still looked stunning on her. Her hair was bound back neatly behind her head and her purple tie was pressed and shiny.  
"Good afternoon, commander. I'm fine, thank you." Jane smiled. "Hello, Amelia."  
"Miss Porter," Amelia smiled back.  
"You won't have to wait long," said Chad. "I'll see to the longboat. Mr Harburn, the captain's party will be leaving by the port side."  
Harburn nodded. "Aye, sir. I'll put my division on the crane."  
Amelia looked back to Jane. "All prepared, then?"  
"I think so." Jane patted her satchel.  
"I know so." Amelia smiled encouragingly. Jane laughed shyly.  
"Ma'am?" The marine guard on the door touched his hat respectfully. "The Captain will see you now."  
"Thank you, private." Amelia removed her hat and stepped into the cabin as he opened the door for them. Jane followed close behind. Forsythe's steward was holding up a mirror for the Captain, who was tying a black silk cravat around his neck. The old human was wearing an immaculate dress uniform, the rich blue unfaded by the sun, the gold sparkling and the white facings still pristine. A yellow sash was tied around his waist, the knot on his right counterbalancing the sword on his left. A silver star glittered on his chest as he turned to see them. Amelia stood to attention, hat under her arm, and saluted.  
"Reporting as ordered, sir."  
"Ah, Ms Amelia. And Dr Porter. Thank you." Forsythe took his hat from his steward. "I'm afraid we don't have much time for the formalities."  
"Longboat standing by, captain," Chad poked his head around the door.  
"Thank you, commander. We'll be there momentarily." Forsythe adjusted his sash and looked at Jane. "Are you ready for this, doctor?"  
Jane smiled and glanced at Amelia. "I've got everything I need, captain, yes."  
"Excellent." Forsythe gave a nod of thanks to his steward and led them out of the door. The officers were assembled on the bridge to see them off, and Jane couldn't help smiling to see her father at the end of the line, beaming with pride. Forsythe touched his hat.  
"You have the bridge, Commander."  
Chad returned the salute. "Aye, sir. Good luck."  
Forsythe began descending the stairs to the main deck, where Harburn was waiting with his spacers. A longboat had been swung over the side and was drifting gently just below the railings.  
"Good luck to you as well, Janey," Archimedes shook his daughter's hand. "I'm really very proud of you."  
Jane smiled. "I won't forget it father."  
"And you look after her, won't you, Amelia?" Archimedes looked up. Amelia gave a small bow.  
"I most certainly will, sir."  
The longboat bobbed as they clambered into it. Forsythe had taken up his seat, and Jane and Amelia sat together towards the bows. He turned and signalled once they were ready. Harburn shouted an order and the boat was released. The coxswain took up the controls and drew slowly away from the _Resolute_, taking the little boat out to one side of the line of giants. A couple of other longboats were visible, moving up through the fleet carrying the other delegations. Amelia watched the array of ships appreciatively as they went past.  
"I don't think I'll ever get used to travelling in a boat this small," said Jane.  
Amelia looked at her in surprise. "I didn't know you got spacesick?"  
"Oh, no, I don't. Not at all." Jane waved a hand. "It's just an odd feeling to go from being on such a big ship to being on such a small one."  
"We're perfectly safe," said Amelia. "Just hang on if you feel you need to."  
"I'll find something to hang on to, I'm sure," Jane smiled as Amelia returned to the fleet. She angled her head and admired the way Amelia's auburn hair played in the slipstream, individual strands shining gold in the bright starlight. Amelia turned again and caught her eye, a playful glance sparking between them before she pointed ahead of them.  
"There's the flagship. Almost there."  
Jane followed the finger and watched as they caught up with the Admiral's vessel. The closer they came, the more impressed she was. The _Resolute_ had been by far the largest ship Jane had ever seen or been on, but even it seemed to pale by comparison to the great flagship. Where _Resolute_ had two guns decks, the _Fortitude_ had three, it's flanks like great wooden cliffs chequered with closed gunports. The towering stern galleries loomed above them, resplendent in blue and gold. The coxswain's mate in the prow waved a signal flag, and received a reply from a crew member on the flagship's deck. Jane gripped the seat as the longboat turned and began heading towards the _Fortitude_, straightening up parallel while still ten metres away and drifting in towards the railing. It bumped alongside softly and hands reached out to grip it tight, holding it to the side. A number of crew had been assembled to greet them.  
"Ready, sir," said the coxswain, after adjusting the throttle precisely.  
Forsythe stood. "Thank you. Return to the ship once we've disembarked and await our call."  
"Aye, sir."  
Forsythe stepped over the side with practised ease, going first onto the rail and then down onto the deck. As his foot touched the timber, an officer called the greeting party to attention. A sharp note was played on a silver whistle and a squad of Marines snapped to alert. Forsythe saluted.  
"Permission to come aboard," he said.  
The officer returned the gesture. "Permission granted, sir, with the Admiral's compliments. Lieutenant-Commander Rouen at your service."  
Forsythe nodded thanks and moved to allow Amelia to disembark. She turned and assisted Jane to follow her, taking her hand and guiding her safely to the deck. Rouen looked at her in surprise, but decided not to ask.  
"If...if you'd follow me, sir? The Admiral is expecting you."


	7. Chapter 7

The stateroom on the _Fortitude_ was even larger than that of the _Resolute_. Jane looked around in awe as she stepped inside. The roof was slightly arched, ivory timbers scrubbed spotless and bright. A long polished oak table was set in the middle of the room, holographic maps glowing above it. The room was already filled with officers from the other ships in the fleet. Even Amelia, who saw enough gold braid at her family gatherings, felt somewhat intimidated at the august audience. For Jane, the effect when she lowered her eyes from the ceiling was even stronger. Amelia saw her eyes go wide and she stepped closer, touching a hand to Jane's back out of sight. Jane looked at her and saw the reassurance in Amelia's smile. She flicked a lock of hair back over her ear and tried to smile back.  
"Ah, Sir Edmund! Good of you to come! You are most welcome."  
An officer who had been sitting at the middle of one side of the table stood up, smiling warmly and offering a hand. Admiral the Honourable Sir Rupert Benson was a canid on the wrong side of middle age, the spread of those years just beginning to afflict him so that his blue, white and gold jacket could not quite fasten up all the way. Nothwithstanding his ears, he wore a long white horsehair wig that came past his shoulders. His epaulettes were heavy with gold, three large star-shaped decorations glittered on his chest and a red silk sash was fastened around him, contrasting strongly with the white silk of his waistcoat. Forsythe shook his hand.  
"Thank you, Admiral. It's an honour to serve again."  
Benson waved to the assembled group. "Well, ladies and gentlemen, I imagine I have no need to introduce Captain Sir Edmund Forsythe of the _Resolute_?"  
"You flatter me, sir." Forsythe nodded to the other captains. "How do you do."  
"I'm sure you all know most of each other," Benson went on. "But there appear to be two people here whom I confess are new to me, hmm?"  
Forsythe glanced over his shoulder. Amelia nudged Jane and they stepped forward together.  
"Allow me to present," Forsythe said, "Acting Lieutenant Amelia of my command, and Dr Jane Porter."  
"Dr Porter?" A captain looked up. "A doctor of what?"  
"Um...of the, um...Royal College of Veterinarians." Jane mumbled.  
"A vet?" The captain looked surprised. "Is this some sort of-"  
"I'm sure if Sir Edmund saw fit to bring her, it could only be because she has something to contribute," said Benson. "Is that not right, Captain?"  
"It is, sir," Forsythe glared at the doubter.  
"If I may enquire," said a captain whose right eye had been replaced by a cybernetic implant, "I believe you have news of the RLS _Chancer_, Sir Edmund?"  
"Ah, of course." Benson sat down and waved a hand at the speaker to introduce him. "Captain Sydecker, commanding officer of the 21st Scout Flotilla."  
"Glad to make your acquaintance," Forsythe leaned on the table. "Alas, captain, I come as the bearer of bad news. We located the _Chancer_ in an asteroid field just a few days past. I must report that she is lost."  
Sydecker sighed and lowered his head. "I had feared as much," he said. "She was too long out of contact. We already assumed her loss to the pirates but I'm grateful for your confirmation."  
"She was not lost to the pirates," Forsythe said. "If the testimony of her last surviving crewman is to be believed."  
"What?" A female captain, a stocky, green-skinned woman with broad shoulders cocked her head. At first Jane assumed that she was wearing her hair in dreadlocks, but a closer look revealed that the thick strands were moving independently like tendrils. "Surely the pirates were involved somehow?"  
"You must forgive Flag-Captain Sharrock's impatience," Benson smiled.  
"The pirates were indeed involved, according to the survivor's report," said Forsythe. "But not in the role we expected."  
"So how was the _Chancer_ lost?" a human captain sitting opposite the Admiral leaned forward.  
"We believe, Captain Tockham," said Forsythe, "that she fell victim to attack from a group of _orcas galacticus_."  
There was a pause.  
"Void whales?" Tockham said eventually.  
"There are some instances of whale attack," mused a captain who Amelia recognised as the noted 'Furious' Fosker of the RLS _Imperious_. "But not many. Are you quite sure of this?"  
"If it could happen anywhere, it would happen here," said a Cragorian captain. "At this time of the year there are thousands of whales in the vicinity of this star cluster. If the _Chancer_ got too close to one, especially if it had a calf..."  
"With respect, Captain Rengen," Sydecker said, "I was well acquainted with Commander Sinjon, and I do not for one moment believe that he would place his ship at risk in that way."  
"I meant no offence," Rengen shrugged. "But perhaps there was low visibility. If it was near an asteroid field, perhaps visibility was obstructed. Neither would be a reflection on the commander."  
"You remain silent, Sir Edmund," Benson was looking at him over his fingers. "And a look about you tells me that you have a theory."  
Forsythe nodded. "I do, sir. Based on the testimony of the last eyewitness. And that, sir, is why I requested Dr Porter's presence here. She would be able to explain better than I."  
"Ah? Very well, then." Benson sat back and turned his chair to face Jane. "Carry on, doctor."  
Jane swallowed to wet her suddenly dry throat. She glanced once at Amelia for reassurance and took a nervous step forwards, hugging her satchel.  
"Well, sir, um, sirs. And ma'am. And, um...well..."  
She swallowed again and looked around at Amelia, who gave her an encouraging smile. Jane met her eyes for a moment, grateful for the solace in their green depths.  
"Doctor?" Sharrock asked.  
Jane looked back. "Yes, well...um, as Captain Forsythe has said, we were able to rescue one survivor from the _Chancer_. He was a lookout. He told us that the _Chancer_ was following a number of enemy ships when it encountered the whales."  
"So they were involved somehow?" said Fosker.  
"According to the lookout's statement," Jane produced a piece of paper from her satchel. "There is reason to believe that the pirates somehow...caused it."  
"Provoked the whale, you mean?" said Rengen. "Well...as a tactic it has some merit. But it would be as much of a risk to oneself as to the foe."  
"Not quite, sir," said Amelia.  
"Yes, sir. You see, it was suggested that the pirates have acquired a means of...influencing the whales, as it were," said Jane.  
"Influencing whales?" a captain looked sceptical. "With due respect, Admiral, is this going to help?"  
Benson waved a hand and looked at Jane curiously. "I must confess, doctor, this is not the turn I had expected the conversation to take."  
"I had the same reaction, sir," said Forsythe. "And believe me, Captain Rickman, I was just as dubious at first. Dr Porter, please continue."  
Amelia watched as Jane produced a book and flipped through it.  
"Yes, sir. Can I just ask...how many here are familiar with the Periskova Expedition?"  
The question met a polite silence. Jane smiled.  
"Ah...I see. In that case, I'll ask for your patience for just a moment while I explain..."  
Amelia put her head on one side and watched with growing admiration as Jane began explaining the history of whale research, the efforts of the missing professor and the story of her last expedition. It was hard not to think that she was in some way assuming the role of the professor, introducing a new class of first-years to her lifelong passion and attempting to give them even a fraction of the same driving interest as she had herself. Even Captain Rickman seemed to let himself be taken along for the journey even as Jane started explaining Sius's testimony.  
"...so you see," Jane finished. "It would appear that the pirates have put the expedition's knowledge to use for their own ends."  
"And I do not think I need to remind anyone here," said Forsythe, "of the gravity of the potential consequences."  
"Indeed not." Benson shivered.  
"So the _Chancer_'s loss may not have been in vain," said Sydecker. "If it yielded an insight of this value."  
"Do you think that the witness testimony is accurate, doctor?" asked a captain named Del Toit.  
"I have no reason to think otherwise, sir," Jane shrugged. "And as I've explained...with a few assumptions, there's no part of it that seems impossible."  
"I dislike assumptions," said Benson. "But these seem to be at least reasoned ones. Captain Forsythe, do you concur with Dr Porter's account?"  
"I do, sir," Forsythe nodded grimly. "Though it gives me little pleasure to say so."  
"This intelligence is most disturbing." Benson stood up again. "We have been engaged in a search of our own, you see. Twelve days ago we caught sight of a Confederate fleet and gave chase. They have, I regret to say, eluded us to date as they fled into the Megapterans. Perhaps now we know why."  
"If knowledge of this new weapon was widespread among them, it would make sense," said Sharrock.  
"How strong was the enemy force you sighted, sir?" Forsythe raised an eyebrow.  
"We believe three capital ships and at least a dozen accompanying lighter vessels," said Sydecker, standing up and pointing at an area of the glowing map emerging from the table. "My frigates have been attempting to keep track of them. That was what the _Sunjammer_ was doing when you encountered her. Finding you was her secondary role. The enemy disappeared into this part of the star cluster two days ago. We sent a frigate to scout the other side, but they have not emerged."  
"They're waiting for us," nodded Benson. "It has been puzzling me. They could continue to flee, they could scatter, yet they appear to be preparing to make a stand."  
"If the enemy have made a rendezvous of their own," mused an officer Amelia recognised as Commodore Lee, commander of the _Resolute_'s own battle squadron, "and if they have combined with the force sighted by the _Chancer_, it could mean that they intend to give battle. That would give them a force of four ships-of-the-line and perhaps twenty others."  
Benson nodded. "That would certainly be enough for them to work with. Perhaps enough confidence to fight a fleet action."  
"Even so," Rengen said, "we outnumber them almost three to one. Four capital ships against our eleven? They wouldn't dare!"  
"They wouldn't," said Forsythe, "unless they had something which they felt could even the odds."  
"The new weapon," Benson muttered.  
"Yes, sir. Precisely. If they can call on the whales for reinforcements..."  
"We've seen at least four separate pods on a similar course, sir," said Sydecker.  
"Some reinforcements," said Captain Brightwater of the _Clan MacAllister_ darkly.  
"But only if the theory is true," said Rickman.  
Benson nodded. "It is unproven, I grant you. But it explains the enemy's behaviour. It explains the _Chancer_'s loss. It explains too much altogether to be dismissed."  
"I concur, sir," said Sharrock.  
Benson leaned forward, staring intently at the holographic maps and drumming his fingers on the table. He reached a decision and rapped his knuckles on the polished wood.  
"I believe we have no choice but to take the possibility seriously. From this point on, we will proceed on that basis."  
Jane sighed with relief, and Amelia saw even a look of satisfaction on Forsythe's grizzled face. There was a murmur of assent around the table.  
"The question now," Benson went on, "is how this should alter our tactics."  
"I don't believe that it does, sir," said Lee. "We know where the enemy are. We can't leave a force of that strength behind our advance. They have to be dealt with. One way or another."  
"I concur with my colleague in broad terms," said Commodore Carossian of the 19th Battle Squadron. "But since we have the location of the foe, and the advantage of numbers, we could perhaps approach with greater caution. Call up some of the rearguard units and pin the enemy into this part of the Megapterans. There are no planets in this star cluster so they would be unable to replenish their stores and we could intercept any convoys that try to resupply them externally."  
"It would take over a fortnight for any of the reserve squadrons to reach us, Admiral," pointed out Tockham.  
"And in the meantime," said Forsythe, "the population of whales only increases. To say nothing of the consequences of delaying the advance of this fleet any further."  
"It would threaten the entire course of the war," agreed Benson. "The Admiralty's strategy depends on a constant advance into the Lagoon Nebula on all fronts to leave the enemy nowhere to hide. It is a good suggestion, Commodore, and were the circumstances different I would gladly take it. But we cannot allow ourselves to be delayed."  
Carossian bowed her head. "I defer to the judgement of my colleagues, sir. And to Their Lordships of Admiralty, of course."  
"Well. I believe I will have cause to call another of these sessions soon." Benson nodded. "Thank you for your presence, ladies and gentlemen. You may return to your ships. We shall reconvene as a council of war at 0900 tomorrow morning. In the meantime, I would ask you to take into your confidence those of your officers you see fit to discuss the new situation and to consider the implications."  
There was a chorus of assent. Officers who were seated stood up, hats were collected and there was a general movement towards the door.  
"And one more thing." Benson turned his gaze on Jane. "Dr Porter. Thank you for your presence, and for your insight. I believe that Sir Edmund's confidence in you is well-placed."  
Jane tried to hide her blush as she gave a small bow. "Th...thank you, sir. It was an honour."  
"The honour was ours," Benson smiled. "I bid you a good evening. And you, acting lieutenant."  
Amelia saluted. "Thank you, sir."  
She looked at Jane and couldn't help feeling a small thrill of pride. Jane looked around and met her eyes. Her own were shining brightly, and Amelia saw her lips silently form the words thank you. She wished that she could reply as she wished, but contented herself with a casual shrug as they followed Forsythe from the stateroom.

* * *

Forsythe alighted, touching his hat to Lieutenant Costell.  
"Welcome back, sir," Costell said.  
"Thank you, Mr Costell. Please take my compliments to Mr Chad and Mr Harburn, and have them attend me in my day cabin." Forsythe glanced over his shoulder to see Amelia assisting Jane down onto the deck. He nodded to them.  
"I am grateful for your assistance, ma'am. Your counsel was most useful."  
Jane gathered herself and shook her hair back. "Oh, thank you, captain. It was really nothing."  
Forsythe looked at Amelia and gave her a nod of thanks. Amelia smiled and touched her hat in return.  
"Carry on, acting lieutenant." Forsythe turned and headed for his cabin.  
"Well." Jane shook herself again. "That wasn't so bad, really."  
"You did very well," said Amelia. "And you certainly changed some minds."  
Jane sighed and opened her mouth to reply, but a creak of timbers and a sudden shadow heralded the arrival of Mr Arrow and she turned her expression into a smile.  
"So you've returned in triumph, I hear," said Arrow cheerfully.  
"I think that's a fair summary," Amelia took off her hat and grinned at Jane, who blushed.  
"One does one's best," she murmured.  
"And one's best was very good indeed," said Amelia.  
"I'm pleased to hear it," Arrow nodded. "How did the conference go?"  
"Rather interesting, in fact." Amelia lowered her voice. "It turns out that Admiral Benson has been chasing some quarry of his own. They think there's an enemy fleet in the star cluster ahead of us."  
"A fleet, ma'am?"  
Amelia nodded. "Strong enough that they may seek to challenge us. Especially if they really do have that new weapon that Mr Sius talked about."  
Arrow rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "I see. And no doubt if they do, that would require a new approach."  
"I believe that the captain is working on that right now, Mr Arrow," said Amelia. "The Admiral wants a council of war first thing tomorrow morning. I think he plans on going in after them, whales or no whales."  
"We may not have much choice in the matter," agreed Arrow.  
"That was the consensus, yes." Amelia loosened her cravat gratefully. "Anyway, Ms Porter. We've fortunately returned in time for dinner."  
"Thank you, acting lieutenant. But I may pass tonight." Jane gave a small smile. "I have...some things to do. I'll see you later, though."  
"Of course." Amelia nodded, a flicker of concern appearing in her eyes.  
"Janey! You're back! Oh, I'm so glad!" Archimedes approached, bubbling with excitement. "You must tell me what it was like! So many important people! I'm sure it was very grand."  
"Hello, daddy!" Jane forced a smile back onto her face that might have fooled anyone else aside from Amelia as she greeted him.  
"My daughter, meeting an Admiral!" the little man enthused. "And one so famous, as well. Oh, do tell me about it. What's he like?"  
Jane led her father away, deep in conversation. Amelia crossed her arms as she watched them leave and tried not to drum her fingers nervously on the edge of her hat.  
"Is everything quite all right, ma'am?" asked Arrow.  
Amelia nodded briskly. "Yes, Mr Arrow. Perfectly."  
"Are you certain, ma'am?"  
She didn't dare look up at him, so she nodded again. Arrow looked at her for a long moment and nodded in turn.  
"Very well, ma'am. If you'll excuse me, I must inspect the marines' mess before dinner."  
"Carry on, then, Mr Arrow," said Amelia. "Perhaps I'll meet you in the wardroom."  
Arrow touched his hat and left. Amelia stayed and stared in the direction where Jane had disappeared for a second longer, then coughed, put her hat back on and headed for the wardroom.

* * *

Amelia found the cabin door slightly ajar when she returned there later that night. She pushed it open quietly and looked inside. Jane was facing towards the porthole, sitting up in bed, wrapped in blankets. A beam of golden evening light was falling through the window onto her page, little motes of light winking in the air. Amelia coughed politely, causing Jane to start and look around.  
"Sorry to disturb you," Amelia gave her a small smile.  
"Oh, not at all." Jane shook her head and smiled back. "How was dinner?"  
"Fine, thank you," Amelia stepped inside and closed the door. "But I'm more interested in how you are. You seemed to leave in rather a hurry when we got back."  
"Yes, I...I know." Jane looked down. "I'm sorry about that. I just...needed some time to think."  
"Think about what?" Amelia put her hat on a peg, unbuttoned her blue coat and knelt next to Jane, who sighed.  
"Just...about the conference."  
"You did well," said Amelia. "I meant it when I said you'd changed some minds."  
"Yes, I know...that's sort of it, really." Jane smiled sadly. "It's all the more reason for me to hope I was right. It was one thing when it was just us, but now with an Admiral...and the whole fleet. And they were talking about a battle, which means that people are going to get hurt. And now what I think is a part of that and I don't even know if it was right!"  
Amelia put an arm around her. "You did your part, Jane. The Captain asked you to go for your advice. You gave it. Admiral Benson could have ignored it if he wanted to. They all could have. But they didn't. They decided to take it."  
"Exactly! And that means that if I'm wrong, so are they!"  
Amelia shook her head. "It isn't like that. A commander takes responsibility for their own decisions. If they had any doubt about you they'd have taken a different one. But they didn't. And that's their responsibility alone."  
"That sounds awfully harsh," said Jane.  
Amelia shrugged. "That's the burden of command. So you see, it's not your decision, Jane. It was theirs."  
Jane looked down. "I suppose..."  
"That's how it works." Amelia kissed her cheek comfortingly. "You passed your idea to the Captain, who passed it to the Admiral, who decided to take it seriously. The Captain would have gone to that conference alone if he'd thought he could explain it better than you, remember? So it wasn't that you turned the Admiral's strategy on its head or anything."  
Jane gave a flicker of a smile. "That...does actually help, strangely."  
"There's nothing strange about it." Amelia hugged her. "Is this what's been bothering you since we got back from the flagship?"  
Jane nodded. "Yes...I don't mean to blame you, or Captain Forsythe, or Captain Arrow, and I don't mean to blame my father...it was just that everyone was saying all those things about well I did and how important it was...and of course you were all being polite and supportive. Especially you, Amelia, the way you always are with me. But it all felt like it was just reminding me of just how important it really is. And it is important, I know that...it's literally life and death, for thousands of people."  
"And it felt like we were putting all that on your shoulders," said Amelia softly. "Oh, Jane...I never meant to do that to you."  
"I know. Because you know what it's like." Jane looked up into Amelia's caring face, reaching out a hand to touch her light-furred cheek. "I've seen the look on your face sometimes when someone talks about your family legacy. Like when I made some comment about it being something to live up to when we were in the pointy bit of the ship before dinner the other day."  
Amelia smiled. "It's called the beakhead, Jane. And I'm sorry about that moment, too...I didn't mean to react so noticeably."  
"Oh, no, it's quite all right. I understand why it would seem like something other than a compliment," said Jane. "Especially right now."  
Amelia lifted her chin and kissed her lips. "I'm sorry that you have to."  
Jane smiled. "You've been apologising a lot tonight."  
Amelia laughed. "I suppose I feel I should be looking after you. You were thrown into the deep end today."  
"You always look after me." Jane kissed her back. "And I'll never take it for granted."  
Amelia held her close, putting her arms around her protectively. "It'll be there for you anyway, Jane. For as long as it's needed."  
Jane sighed happily and hugged her back, enjoying the feeling of warmth and safety in the feline's arms.  
"Oh, Amelia...thank you. For everything tonight."  
"I just hope it's helped," Amelia kissed her forehead. Jane smiled and brought Amelia's head down to meet her lips again.  
"More than I can tell you, truly."  
Amelia shrugged. "Stranger things have happened than an Admiral changing his mind, after all."  
Jane laughed. "Oh, without question...just look at us, after all."  
"Hmm?" Amelia raised a curious eyebrow. "How so?"  
"Well, how we met..." Jane took her hand. "How we came to feel for each other..."  
"How we met was rather odd, I'll grant you," said Amelia, "But as for the rest...believe me, Jane, there's no mystery about that. Falling in love with you was the most obvious thing in the galaxy."  
"My darling Amelia." Jane gazed into her eyes. "You really do have a way with words sometimes."  
"Only sometimes?"  
Jane laughed again. "All right...more often than not."  
"That's better." Amelia stroked her soft brown hair and looked into a pair of blue eyes that now shined back at her. "You must be hungry after missing dinner. Would you like to see if there's anything still available in the wardroom? Or I could see if I could bring you something?"  
"Thank you, but no." Jane smiled. "It's rather late for a meal. I'll be all right, though."  
"So long as you're sure," said Amelia. "You are still our guest, after all."  
Jane ran a hand through her auburn hair as her smile softened and widened. "I would hope I'm rather more than that, Amelia."  
Amelia closed her eyes and kissed her slowly. Jane felt her kisses leave her lips and move gradually around the side of her face until she felt a warm breath against her ear and heard Amelia's purr as she whispered to her.  
"Far more, my Jane. Far, far more..."

* * *

The morning dawned bright and warm, the light from the star cluster ahead casting shadows backwards from the three tall masts. Amelia was on the bridge, hands folded neatly behind her back, watching Ko putting the new recruits through a drill which seemed to involve running the length of the main deck in shorter and shorter intervals. A pile of red jackets had developed by the mizzenmast where the sweating recruits had shed them in favour of their shirtsleeves. Ko, still in uniform, kept pace with them, shouting orders, barbs and encouragement.  
"You're looking refreshed this morning, Amelia," said Archimedes cheerfully, drinking a cup of steaming brown liquid and still wearing his yellow nightcap with the pom-pom on the tassel.  
Amelia smiled. "Yes, sir."  
"I'm sure you had a very exciting night last night," Archimedes went on.  
Amelia hesitated for a moment, but Archimedes didn't seem to notice.  
"Meeting Admirals and Captains and so on," he said.  
Amelia tried not to sigh with relief. "Oh, that. Yes, of course. That was most interesting."  
"My daughter says you were very helpful to her," Archimedes said. He took a sip of his drink and frowned at it in a puzzled fashion.  
"I think she deserves more of the credit, sir," said Amelia. "Is there something wrong with your tea?"  
Archimedes poked a finger into it. "Well, for one thing I don't think it's tea..."  
"Coffee, then?"  
He liked his fingertip experimentally. "No, not that either..."  
"Cocoa?" said Whiting, who was standing nearby.  
Archimedes stuck his finger into his mouth. "Gravy."  
"Gravy?"  
"Yes. Undoubtedly." Archimedes licked his finger. "The gravy boat was next to the kettle. I must have got them mixed up."  
Whiting and Amelia shared a look over the top of his head and tried not to laugh.  
"Would you like to me to get you some tea, sir?" asked Whiting.  
"Oh, no, thank you, young man." Archimedes tried the warm gravy again. "In fact, it's rather nice once you get used to it."  
"I may have to take your word for that, sir," said Whiting, poker-faced.  
Lieutenant Harburn looked up from the console. "Ms Amelia? I need you in the forecastle watching the flagship. The Captain should be heading back soon."  
Amelia touched her hat. "Aye, sir!"  
Whiting passed her a telescope and she left the bridge, dodging through the toiling marines and returning Ko's salute as she passed. Jane was already in the forecastle, resting on the rail and gazing into space.  
"Good morning, Miss Porter," Amelia grinned.  
"Amelia!" Jane smiled. "And good morning to you, too."  
"I hope things are a bit clearer for you now?" Amelia moved to the edge of the deck, from where she could look past the line of ships ahead of them all the way to the one which flew the Admiral's pennant.  
"Much clearer." Jane looked down. "Thank you again for last night."  
"Oh, it was my pleasure," said Amelia. "Quite literally," she added, flashing a playful grin.  
Jane chuckled. "Oh, goodness...no, not just...I mean, not that. I mean your advice. It was very helpful."  
"I'm glad it could be. Truly." Amelia smiled, then put the telescope to her eye. There was movement around the flagship and she dialled the telescope in until it produced a clear picture of the flotilla of small boats splitting up and making their way back through the fleet. Amelia closed the instrument and waved back to the bridge.  
"Captain's coming off, sir!" she shouted.  
"Very good, Ms Amelia!" Harburn waved his hat. "All officers on deck! Reception party, port side! Marines on parade! Fourth division, stand by on cranes!"  
"You heard the officer!" Ko shouted. "Coats on and form ranks! Look sharp, now!"  
Hearing the commotion on deck, Arrow emerged from below and looked around. He saw Jane and Amelia making their way down from the forecastle and smiled.  
"Good morning, ma'am," he said politely. "And you as well, ma'am."  
"I'm not sure which of us is which," Amelia grinned. "But thank you all the same, Mr Arrow. I trust that you are well?"  
"Perfectly well, ma'am," said Arrow. "But I will confess to curiosity. When I did the midnight rounds last night I noticed that the lights in the Captain's cabin were still on. As they were still when I finished. I've never known him to take such time over a question."  
"I'm sure it was most valued at the Admiral's council, whatever it is," said Amelia. She turned and watched the longboat glide alongside the ship. Lines were tossed out to it to draw it in. Forsythe stood up and, with the practised ease of the veteran spacer, stepped over the side before it was secure, alighting on the timbers.  
"Captain on deck!" Harburn shouted from the bridge.  
Forsythe looked up and touched his hat as the reception party stood to attention and Commander Chad climbed down from the longboat behind him.  
"Welcome back, sirs," said Costell.  
"Thank you, lieutenant," Forsythe adjusted his belt. "My compliments to the officers, and they will report to my cabin in fifteen minutes. The rest of you, back to your posts. And Mr Chad? Have the petty officers conduct a survey of the gun decks. Captain Arrow, you and Sergeant Ko will work with the quartermaster to produce an inventory of small arms on board."  
Arrow touched his hat. "Aye, sir. Sergeant? You start in the aft armoury."  
Ko saluted crisply and disappeared. Arrow turned to Amelia and shrugged.  
"I think we can see for ourselves what the Admiral has decided," he commented.  
Amelia nodded. "I can only agree with you, Mr Arrow."  
Jane looked after him as the big soldier headed back towards the forecastle. "Well, I can't see it," she said.  
Amelia smiled. "The Captain wants to see all his officers and to count all his guns. I'd wager a month's pay that Benson is taking us to meet the enemy."  
"A battle?" Jane paled and wrung her hands. "Oh, dear..."  
Amelia nudged her. "Try not to worry, Miss Porter. You've already been through one battle."  
"Yes, I know. But I didn't much like it." Jane sighed. "I'm not really sure what to do if another one happens."  
Buckley called out to them across the deck and hurried over. "Captain's compliments, Miss Porter, ma'am, but he wants you to join the officers in his cabin."  
Amelia saw the look on Jane's face and replied for her. "Thank you, Mr Buckley. Carry on."  
Buckley nodded again and darted off. Amelia turned back to Jane and gave her another smile, not unsympathetically.  
"Well...I think you're about to find out exactly what you'll be doing..."

* * *

Forsythe shrugged off his elaborate dress coat with a barely-noticeable wince from the pain in the old man's shoulders and passed it to his Chad, who handed him his much plainer duty uniform. The captain nodded his thanks and pulled it on, doing up the gold buttons carefully. The assembled officers shifted on their feet as they waited for him. Jane stood next to Amelia at the rear, trying not to tap her foot with nervousness. It was Lieutenant Forrest who finally broke the silence.  
"Are we to prepare for action, sir?"  
"You seem eager, Mr Forrest," said Forsythe, sitting at his desk.  
"I mean no disrespect, sir," Forrest began.  
Forsythe waved him into silence. "The captains of the fleet have conferred and we are in agreement. As a result of a conference held aboard Admiral Benson's flagship this morning...we are to be committed to action to clear enemy forces from the star cluster ahead of us."  
Amelia glanced across at Jane and saw the colour drain from her face. She reached out and took her hand in hers, grateful for being at the back of the group where they couldn't be seen.  
"We have reason to believe that the enemy are in possession of a special weapon," Forsythe went on. "How they came by it, stolen or invented, doesn't matter. But we must all be on our guard."  
"What kind of weapon, sir?" asked Pemberton, the chief engineer, a large man who seemed to have entered such communion with the big ship-of-the-line that he had begun to resemble it. Only the top three buttons of his oil-stained blue coat were done up, the rest being left open to make way for his expansive waistline and the leather tool belt which strained around it.  
Forsythe glanced briefly at Jane. "It is the opinion of the fleet council...that the Confederate force has a means of exerting local control over orcas galacticus. Some kind of device which allows them to be controlled. Once again, the full story is not necessary for you to know."  
"I'm happy to brief any officer later, sir," said Chad.  
Forsythe nodded his thanks. "The Admiral is taking the possibility seriously enough to build it into his battle plan. The Fifth Battle Squadron has been assigned the task of locating the weapon and neutralising it, at all costs. And when the Admiral says, 'at all costs', be in no doubt that he means it."  
Amelia squeezed Jane's hand. "And the other ships, sir?" she asked.  
"The 17th and 19th Battle Squadrons will engage the main body of the enemy fleet," said Forsythe. "The frigates will protect the flanks. Further refinement will have to wait for better knowledge of the Confederates' disposition. I called you here because you need to realise the importance of our role. On our squadron rests the entire outcome of the battle. The Empire will require every ship, and every spacer, do to their duty. Do I make myself clear?"  
The officers nodded.  
"And you too, Miss Porter." Forsythe looked at her. "We may have further need to call on your knowledge."  
Amelia looked at her. Jane squeezed her hand back, and raised her chin.  
"I stand ready to do my duty as well, sir," she said. Amelia felt a smile begin to form on her face and her heart went out to the courageous young woman next to her.  
"The enemy's new weapon is, if your information is correct, unique in the galaxy," said Forsythe. "You will have noted that I said that our squadron is to neutralise it, not destroy it. Our primary orders are to capture it as intact as possible. If we cannot do so, then and only then are we to destroy it."  
"Capture, sir?" said Costell, looking somewhat concerned.  
"That sounds risky, sir," said Whiting. "Surely if the weapon is deadly enough, our best course is to destroy it first and foremost?"  
"This is a subject on which there was much discussion at the council," Forsythe admitted. "Though I will not dishonour any officer by stating who took which position. It was the view I have just conveyed which carried the day and will be written into the Admiral's orders. This, therefore, is how it will be."  
"Understood, sir."  
"And that may require something more of you, Miss Porter," Forsythe went on. "To capture the weapon, we will have to board the ship carrying it. Commodore Lee has assigned the execution of the boarding to us, and when that boarding party deploys, I want you to be with it. You would have greater insight into the operation of the weapon than any of us. We must learn as much about it as we can."  
"Go with the boarding party, sir?" said Jane. "But..."  
"I volunteer to lead it, sir," said Amelia quickly. "The boarding party, that is."  
"I thought you might, acting lieutenant," Forsythe said. "With no disrespect, and aware of your experience, the boarding will be critical to the fleet's strategy. It will require a considerable dedication of this ship's resources. You will most certainly be part of it, and I intend to detail Captain Arrow and as many of his marines as can be spared to it, but a more senior naval officer will be needed in command. First Lieutenant?"  
Harburn clicked his heels and touched his hat. "I'd be honoured, sir."  
"Excellent," Forsythe nodded his approval. "Mr Harburn will lead the vanguard of the boarding party. Ms Amelia, you will lead the reserve and report to him. Miss Porter will be under your protection and I expect you to make her safety a priority. Is that clear?"  
"I won't let her down, sir," said Amelia firmly. She glanced across and noticed Jane looking at her. Jane saw the confidence in the green gaze, the determination, and felt her own racing heart relax its pace. She smiled and gave her a small nod of thanks as their fingers entwined more closely.  
"Good," Forsythe sat back. "We can anticipate meeting the enemy within seventy-two hours. I expect every divisional commander to ensure that their crews are at peak performance. Pass the word to the petty officers and midshipmen. Mr Harburn and Ms Amelia, I should not have to emphasise that you will pay particular attention to boarding drill."  
There was a creak behind Jane and Amelia as Arrow pushed open the door and stepped inside. Amelia's heart froze in momentary panic and she forgot to release Jane's hand for a critical moment. Arrow had already looked up and seen them, but he simply gave them a small bow and touched his hat to Forsythe.  
"Captain Arrow reporting, sir," he said. "Forward armouries have been inventoried and all small arms accounted for. Sergeant Ko will report to me presently on the status of the aft armouries."  
"Very good, Captain, come in." Forsythe motioned for him to shut the door. "You and your troops will be needed for what's coming and you need to be informed as well. The rest of you...well, there's no need to repeat what you've heard. You're dismissed. And Mr Pemberton, you will oblige me by performing a full examination of your engines and furnishing me with a diagnostic report. How long will you need?"  
"If we start immediately? I can deliver it for the morning watch tomorrow, sir," said Pemberton.  
"Do so. And you all have other duties to attend to. Carry on." Forsythe picked up a piece of paper, dipped a quill pen and began writing. "I'll be with you in a moment, Captain Arrow."  
"Thank you, sir," said Chad. He nodded to the other officers and led them towards the door. Amelia waited to follow Jane and glanced again at Arrow as he waited patiently in front of Forsythe's deck, allowing herself a small smile of relief before focusing her mind on the task that now lay ahead.


	8. Chapter 8

Amelia was sitting cross-legged on the bed, a roll of canvas open in front of her on which she was carefully stripping down a laslock pistol. The gleaming components were laid out in meticulous order and she was humming to herself as she worked. Jane was pacing up and down the cabin behind her.  
"You're like a caged tiger there, Jane," Amelia commented, smiling ironically.  
Jane tried to laugh. "Well, I...I suppose you'd know about that, Amelia."  
"Somewhat." Amelia tapped the pistol until a polished brass cylinder fell out of it, enabling her to see straight down the barrel. She put the object onto the canvas roll and peered through the weapon with one eye closed.  
"It's just that everyone has something to do," Jane wrung her hands. "I mean, look at you working away there. And then there's me, with no idea about how to help!"  
"I can take care of this," said Amelia, indicating the disassembled laslock. "But that...isn't what you meant, is it?"  
Jane shook her head. Amelia sighed.  
"I don't even know what I'm supposed to do," said Jane. "I'm no good in a fight."  
"You won't need to be," said Amelia. "You can leave that to me. All you need to do is get onto that pirate vessel and examine whatever this weapon of theirs is. We may not have much time if we're forced to destroy it and we need to learn as much about it as we can while we have the opportunity. You're the most familiar person aboard with the Periskova expedition and her work."  
"I suppose..."  
"So you've got the best chance of understanding how the thing works," said Amelia. "You know the kind of thing that Professor Periskova was working on before she disappeared."  
"Maybe, yes..." Jane bit her lip.  
"That's why the Captain asked you to come along," Amelia smiled encouragingly. "Not for the fighting, but for the discovery. Learning about her work."  
Jane sat down beside her. "I don't know that much about it, though...I never took her advanced classes...I'm a vet, not a scientist."  
"You're closer than anyone else," Amelia nudged her.  
"I'll try to remember that. And if there is any fighting, I'll just do my best to stay out of your way," Jane smiled.  
"You'll do no such thing," said Amelia. "I need you to stay where I can see you. The Captain might have ordered you to accompany us but he ordered me to protect you."  
Jane smiled again and put her hand on Amelia's. "And I know you will."  
"I hope you do." Amelia put the laslock aside and held Jane's hand. "Because I will. I promise you."  
"Oh, Amelia," Jane looked down shyly. "You never have to convince me that you'd protect me. That's all you've ever done, ever since we met."  
"People keep giving me orders to do it," Amelia grinned. "Which helps."  
"Of course. You and your sense of duty," Jane looked up into her eyes.  
Amelia shook her head. "It's not that. You think I wouldn't protect you even without orders?"  
"No, I...that's not what I meant, I'm sorry..." Jane looked down again. Amelia cupped her chin and turned her face back around.  
"I will protect you, Jane. I swear it. I'll protect you with my life if I have to."  
"Oh, don't say that." Jane squeezed her hand, her blue eyes wavering. "Don't. Don't make me think about that. I know you would. I know you would."  
"Just so long as you know why," Amelia murmured. "And it's not just because of duty."  
"I do know why," Jane assured her. "You don't have to tell me that, either."  
"I'll say it anyway," smiled Amelia, moving close enough to rub her nose against Jane's. "I love you."  
"I love you, too, Amelia." Jane touched noses in return. "And I'll feel so much better knowing you're going to be there with me."  
"Right beside you," Amelia promised. "I'll be looking out for you."  
"Thank you." Jane smiled and glanced down at the array of parts on the canvas roll. "I suppose I'd better let you get back to that. You might be needing it."  
"I appreciate it," said Amelia. "Oh, but on the subject...here's one that, as they say, I finished earlier."  
She reached behind her and withdrew a second pistol, which she held out to Jane.  
"Oh, er...I'm really not sure I should have that," Jane hesitated. "I mean, it might be dangerous."  
"That's precisely why I want you to carry it," said Amelia.  
"No, I mean that my carrying it would be dangerous," Jane sighed. "I appreciate the thought, truly, but I just wouldn't know how to use it."  
"You aim the pointy end at someone and pull the trigger," Amelia joked. "There's less science to it than people think."  
She scanned Jane's face, noting the expression and the shadows in her eyes. "But you don't have to take it if you don't want to. Of course, if all goes to plan you won't need to have it at all."  
Jane looked up and met Amelia's eyes for a long moment. She saw the concern there, felt the depth of her care, knew the risks that the feline would be running on her behalf and remembered her words earlier. Amelia always did so much for her. Jane knew she could never match that in the same way, but neither did she want to be a burden. The thought of making Amelia's dangerous job even more difficult was too much for her and she reached out a nervous hand, taking the laslock by the butt.  
"That switch there will arm it," said Amelia, pointing. "The power cell should be charged and ready. Would you like me to show you how to hold it?"  
Jane nodded. "That would be a good idea. I wouldn't want to embarrass myself."  
"We'd better stand up, then." Amelia got to her feet and held out a hand to help Jane. They moved around to an open area of the room and Jane smiled anxiously.  
"We can probably do without this for now, too," said Amelia, ejecting the power cell. "Just in case."  
"I feel better knowing I can't shoot a hole in the side of the ship," said Jane.  
Amelia laughed. "Let's start with the basics. Both hands around the handle, like this. Keep your trigger finger off the trigger and place it on the side of the weapon until you're ready."  
Jane watched, trying to follow the movements. "I see."  
"Good. Now, firing stance. Both hands still on the weapon. Keep your arm straight, like this, and lean slightly forwards into the weapon. You should be looking right along the top of the barrel." Amelia took up the position, aiming the pistol across the room.  
"All right."  
"Control your breathing," said Amelia. "Because that helps with keeping the gun steady. When you feel ready, you put your finger lightly on the trigger. Just rest it there. When you have your target, you just apply a gentle pressure. And I do mean gentle. If you pull too hard, you'll pull the gun up and lose your aim."  
"Gentle pressure. I see." Jane craned her head to see how Amelia's hands were wrapped around the pistol. Amelia glanced sideways, saw her looking, and smiled. "Your turn now."  
She straightened up and handed the weapon over. Jane took it and fumbled with it for a moment before taking a solid grip on it.  
"Both hands," she murmured to herself. "Finger off the trigger."  
"That's right. Good." Amelia checked her grip. "Now. The firing stance."  
"Yes. Firing. Right." Jane raised it and pointed it at the wall. Amelia walked around her, one eyebrow raised critically.  
"Remember to keep your arm straight," she said. "That's not a priceless work of art you're holding."  
"Arms straight. Got it." Jane complied.  
"And leaning slightly into the weapon so that your eye is on the same level," said Amelia.  
Jane lowered her head briefly and squinted. Amelia chuckled.  
"Not quite, Jane. Head up, and lean with your body. Here."  
She stepped behind Jane and put her arms alongside hers. Jane blushed briefly as Amelia's hands closed around hers, holding the laslock steady. Jane closed her eyes at the feeling of Amelia's body against hers, warm and somehow firm and soft at the same time. Amelia smiled at the colour in her face and rested her head against her shoulder, cheek to cheek.  
"Leaning forwards slowly, just like this," she said, encouraging Jane into the position. "Hands still steady."  
Jane tried not to focus on the soft fur against her skin, the breath against her ear, and attempted to concentrate on the lesson. "Leaning forwards. Yes, I think I have it."  
"And you're looking along the top of the pistol?" said Amelia. "Good. Now, that little brass fixture there are the sights. You line that up with your target."  
"Right." Jane gripped the handle tighter. Amelia nodded approvingly and stepped back, leaving Jane perfectly poised to fire.  
"Now, when you're ready, put your finger back on the trigger."  
Jane swallowed and did so. "And...gentle pressure to fire?"  
"Gentle pressure, that's right."  
Jane pulled the trigger and gave a small jump of surprise as it passed the friction point and snapped back with a harsh metallic click.  
"And that," said Amelia, "is really all there is to it."  
Jane smiled shyly. "Well...that wasn't so hard."  
"Glad to hear it," Amelia smiled. "Although hopefully you won't have to remember any of it. For now, on the other hand...shall we try it again?"  
"We might have to, yes," said Jane. She grinned. "I may not be very good at this. But I wouldn't mind you showing me that pose again..."

* * *

The clash of wood on wood echoed across the deck. Amelia twirled the length of timber that she held and sprang forwards on her opponent, who brought their own stick up defensively, warding off the flurry of blows she unleashed as they retreated backward. Near the rail they suddenly stepped aside, letting one of her blows sail unimpeded through the air, leaving her open and giving them a chance to turn the tide. Now it was Amelia stepping backwards, fighting just to stay in the fight. She felt the wood of the rail press into the small of her back and grinned as an idea formed in her mind. Bracing herself, she ducked under one of her opponent's swings and, gathering her strength like a spring, vaulted up onto the rail and, from the position of height, somersaulted over the enemy's head and landed neatly on the deck behind him, her club pressing into the middle of his back triumphantly.  
"I believe that round goes to me," she said.  
Mr Arrow smiled and turned around, lowering his weapon. "I believe it does, ma'am. Although as your great-uncle would tell you if he was here..."  
He moved faster than his size would suggest was possible, dropping and knocking one of Amelia's legs out from under her. She went down with a shout of surprise and looked up to see Arrow levelling his club at her, a faint smile still on his face.  
"...never give a bastard a break," he concluded. "Although, of course, he was not the most honourable of fighters."  
"I'll remember that," Amelia grinned. "Now, if you don't mind..."  
Arrow reached down and helped her to her feet. Amelia dusted herself off and straightened up. Forsythe had allowed the boarding party to use the foredeck and castle for training, and that area of the ship was filled with moving figures as Harburn put them through their paces. Jane was sitting under the foremast, a book open on her knees, and watching the practice with a certain alarm as she held Amelia's hat for her. Amelia gave her a confident grin and looked around. Harburn was duelling with Petty Officer Bryce a short way off. The spacers were practising with lengths of wood cut to the same length as their standard-issue cutlasses while the marines had longer staffs to mimic their laslock rifles. Sergeant Ko had Corporal Bock on the ground and was kneeling on his back with her staff against his neck. Bock struggled for a moment and then went limp and tapped his hand on the deck. Ko nodded in satisfaction and stood up.  
"Not bad, corporal, not bad. But you're going to have to do a bit better than that if it comes to close quarters. Get up, recover your weapon, and we'll start again."  
"Yes, sarge." Bock pulled himself up again. Arrow gave him a sympathetic look.  
"I hope you're not damaging the corporal, sergeant," he said.  
"No, sir," said Ko. "Certainly not any more than the enemy will try to."  
"Just make sure you don't do their job for them," Arrow cautioned her. "There'll be plenty of them to go around as it is."  
"Yes, sir. I prefer a target-rich environment, sir."  
Amelia chuckled to herself and went to join Jane under the mast, ducking under the rope that had been strung across the deck to separate the training area.  
"Is everything going all right?" Jane asked.  
Amelia nodded. "As well as it can. Your Mr Bock is a fast learner. So are the rest of them. But there's nothing like an opportunity to sharpen one's skills."  
"I suppose it's like cramming for an examination," said Jane. "Except obviously with different incentives."  
"You could say that," said Amelia. "Although even at the Academy, you don't get shot for failing to make the grade. Mind you, I'm sure some of the lecturers would have considered it."  
Jane gave a small laugh. "I suppose so."  
"As it was, being made to clean the latrines with a toothbrush usually sufficed," Amelia said.  
"I'm sure you never had to do that," said Jane, looking up in surprise.  
"Once," Amelia admitted. "I was a member of the Starhawks, you know. The Academy's aerial display team? I was quite the solar surfer back then. One day, though, one of the other flyers misjudged a hard landing and rather demolished most of the hangar next to ours."  
"Oh, dear. I hope nobody was hurt."  
"Nobody and nothing, except for some pride," Amelia smiled. "And, of course, the Vice Commandant's antique solar carriage which we had been told to look after."  
"It was parked in the hangar that your friend landed on?" said Jane.  
"My friend was flying it," said Amelia.  
Jane laughed. "Well. I suppose that makes more sense."  
"Not the Starhawks' finest hour," Amelia agreed. "Are you all right here?"  
"I'm fine, Amelia," Jane nodded and smiled back. "You're all working very hard. I wouldn't want to get in the way."  
"You could join in, if you like," said Amelia. "I promise I won't make Sergeant Ko your sparring partner."  
"No, thank you. It's all right." Jane patted her satchel. "I have the gun you gave me."  
"I could always give you some private lessons later," Amelia offered.  
Jane blushed. Amelia coughed. They looked away from each other for a moment until Harburn called from the forecastle.  
"Ms Amelia! Report, if you please!"  
"Yes, sir!" Amelia stood up and looked apologetically at Jane. "I'm sorry. I'd better get back to it."  
"Of course." Jane smiled. "Good luck."  
Amelia grinned and jumped back over the rope, weaving through the temporary battlefield. She mounted the steps to the forecastle and glanced back to the mast from the top. Jane looked up from her book and smiled bravely. Amelia smiled back, and went up onto the forecastle.  
"Whales! Whales!" A lookout shouted down from the fighting tops. All movement on the deck froze.  
"Where away?" shouted Chad from the bridge.  
The lookout pointed a finger. "Two points off the port bow, sir! Distant contact!"  
Harburn broke off his conversation with Amelia and the two of them hurried to the rail, Arrow close behind. A frigate, the _Captain Strickland_, was manoeuvring to position itself between the fleet and the distant shapes of the whales. The echoes of the ship's klaxon could be heard across the etherium as her crew went to action stations. There were at least a dozen whales that Amelia could count without a telescope to help, swimming serenely towards the bright disc of a young star. She could hear the soldiers and spacers of the boarding party gathering behind them, and there were murmurs of conversation breaking out. Knowledge of the enemy's secret weapon was not officially widespread within the fleet, but keeping any kind of secret aboard a warship was exceptionally difficult. No doubt some of the medical staff had overhead Sius telling his story, and they'd spoken to their friends in the mess and the story had been passed on from there. Such rumours could help to keep a crew sharp, but they could also breed fear and Amelia listened to the tone of the murmurs with raised ears.  
"There must be a whole pod out there," said Harburn quietly. "Are they moving parallel with us? Closing?"  
"I think they're on a diverging course, sir," said Arrow.  
"Just so long as they stay that way," Harburn said.  
The frigate was now in position, sailing protectively along the fleet's flank. Amelia looked at it and remembered what had happened to the last frigate which had tangled with a maddened void whale.  
"All hands! Back to your posts!" Forsythe's bellow from the bridge cut through the atmosphere of tension which had settled over the deck. "Return to your duties!"  
Harburn swallowed, set his face and turned back to the assembled boarding party. "You heard the captain, everyone. Carry on."  
There was a desultory movement back from the rail but there was no hurry in it. Amelia stepped forward and raised her voice.  
"You all heard the first lieutenant as well! Return to your drills!" She glanced at Ko and nodded.  
"Come on, lads!" shouted Ko. "Choose new sparring partners, new weapons. Move yourselves!"  
Jane had been watching from the main deck. She looked up as the pod of whales passed across the face of the nearby star, casting flickering shadows across the fleet. Though the day was warm and bright, she shivered as the shadows passed by and flinched at the first clatter of wood from the duelling figures on the forecastle.

* * *

The lower gun deck of the _Resolute_ was essentially identical to the upper one where Jane had watched the drill in the asteroid belt, but there was less space as it was on the lower deck that the ship-of-the-line carried its heaviest weapons, a battery of gunmetal grey giants that sat sullenly in their mountings as if only reluctantly muzzled and cowled. The big guns gleamed dully in the lamplight. Tables hung from the ceiling between them, and spacers sat around each one. Ordinarily it would be a lively scene, with shouts, laughs and conversation everywhere and someone, because there was always one, playing a musical instrument of some kind. But as Amelia moved along the deck on a tour of inspection, the atmosphere was subdued. Spacers sat playing cards or reading or writing. Only the occasional soft clatter from rolling dice broke the contemplation. Jane followed Amelia, looking around as curiously as Amelia was looking around critically. A young spacer carrying two buckets stood aside respectfully as they passed.  
"Good evening, ma'am," he said, trying to salute. Amelia touched her hat in return.  
"As you were, spacer. Is that the last of the sand?"  
"Yes, ma'am. That's it for this deck.'  
"Excellent. Be sure to inform the Master Gunner."  
"Yes, ma'am."  
Amelia nodded and walked on. Jane watched the spacer walk past, peering into the buckets. She was mildly surprised to see that they contained no liquid, but a rough sand.  
"Everyone's so quiet," said Jane as they left the long room. "Have you noticed?"  
"Everyone knows that the fleet is going into action tomorrow," said Amelia. "That always focuses the mind."  
"I saw a lot of them writing letters," said Jane. "I suppose that...that would be why."  
Amelia nodded. "Yes...letters."  
"And what was that young man doing with those buckets?" Jane ducked under a low beam. "I saw that they were full of sand. Is that for firefighting?"  
"It's for the deck, actually," said Amelia. "We spread it across the floor. It'll be the same on the upper gun deck, and on the main deck itself."  
"Whatever for?" Jane asked. "I mean, you always see someone scrubbing the decks during the day. It seems a waste to dump sand all over that."  
"It's to give people's feet more grip," said Amelia. "In case...in case anything gets spilled on the deck during the fighting."  
"You mean like oil?" Jane said. "I suppose that could happen on the gun decks, but there's no oil on the main deck."  
"Oil, yes...but mainly it's to absorb any..." Amelia hesitated, unsure whether to tell the distasteful truth. But Jane saved her from the dilemma by reaching the right conclusion herself.  
"Oh...yes, I see. Any blood." Jane sighed and looked down. "Of course."  
"Try not to dwell on it," said Amelia, as they went down the corridor towards their cabin. "It's just a precaution."  
Lieutenant Forrest stepped out of his cabin and passed them, trading nods with Amelia and touching his hat to Jane.  
"Going on watch, sir?" said Jane politely.  
"I'm afraid so." Forrest put his hat on. "All set on the lower deck, Ms Amelia?"  
Amelia nodded again. "Yes, sir. All set."  
"Including the sand," murmured Jane.  
"Very good," Forrest nodded. "Carry on, then. And good evening to you both."  
"Thank you, sir." Amelia saluted and let him pass before going to the door to their cabin, which she opened. Jane followed her inside and closed the door behind them. Amelia sighed with relief and took off her hat, hanging it on its hook. She began undoing the buttons of her blue coat as Jane crossed to the window and stood there looking out. The warm golden glow of evening had cooled to a brass shade and the Captain Strickland was silhouetted blackly against the etherium. Jane watched the scene and gave a sigh of her own.  
"Is there something on your mind, my Jane?" Amelia shrugged off her coat.  
"What isn't on my mind," Jane smiled sadly. "Whales and warships and goodness knows what else."  
"Those whales we saw earlier aren't anywhere near us," Amelia assured her. "They were heading away from us."  
"Oh, yes, I know," said Jane. "I mean just whales in general. It's strange...I was so excited when we first saw them, but now..."  
"Well, a lot has changed since then," Amelia noted.  
"And not for the better," Jane sighed again.  
"You made a difference to at least one," said Amelia. "I'm sure Sunny won't have forgotten that."  
"Sunny. Oh, yes." Jane smiled and shook her head. "I just hope he's nowhere near any of this. The thought of him getting tangled up in something like this is awful."  
"He's probably gone in some other direction since he was following us," said Amelia, hanging her blue coat on the wall and starting to unbuckle her shoes. "He could be halfway across the Megapterans by now."  
"Yes, he could be...I don't know why, though, but I can't help thinking that he was still following us." Jane shook out her hair. "I know he disappeared, but still...I can't help thinking that he's out there somewhere. Perhaps somewhere close by."  
"No doubt he is," Amelia said. "And wherever he is, he's better for having had your help."  
Jane blushed. "Well...I am a vet, after all."  
Amelia looked up. "Oh, Jane. You're so much more than that."  
Jane blushed again and looked back out the porthole. "Do you remember the last time we were waiting for a battle?" she said. "It was in the evening, just like this. Watching the sun set."  
Amelia smiled as she began working on the buttons of her waistcoat. "On Naztar? In the attic of the town hall?"  
"The night before the Procyons stormed the barricades," Jane smiled back. "Yes. That night."  
"I don't think I'll ever forget it," said Amelia, looking down for a moment. "There was a lot to remember about that night."  
"Oh, Amelia." Jane blushed. "There really was."  
"More than I'd ever imagined, to be truthful," said Amelia. She padded across the cabin and put her hands on Jane's shoulder. "But it's not quite the same. Back then, we didn't know whether we'd see another night."  
"We don't know that now, either," whispered Jane.  
Amelia nodded. "I know...but I feel better with three battle squadrons between me and the enemy."  
Jane laughed. "And I should, too. Although I've never seen ships fight before."  
"I understand why you're nervous," Amelia said softly.  
"Was it the same way for you?" Jane turned her head.  
Amelia smiled. "I had the luxury of my first space action coming as a surprise. But there are disadvantages to that, as well."  
"I think I prefer it this way," said Jane. "I'm not much good when I'm surprised."  
"Oh, I wouldn't say that." Amelia patted her shoulders. "Don't forget that you've seen more combat than more than a few of the crew of this ship."  
"I don't think I could ever get used to it, though," Jane reached up to her shoulder and rested a hand on Amelia's.  
"I don't expect you to. Or want you to have to." Amelia kissed Jane's fingers softly. "But I'll be right beside you tomorrow, no matter what happens. I don't make promises I don't intend to keep, and I promised to defend you, at any cos-"  
Jane turned in her arms and touched a soft finger to the feline's lips. "Hush, Amelia. I know. And I know why you promised that. And there is nothing that would make me doubt it."  
"I'll make sure there never is," Amelia murmured.  
"And I believe that, too," Jane held her close. "With all my heart."  
Amelia lifted her chin with a finger and looked into her eyes, seeing the shadows the lay behind the blue and determined to drive them away.  
"But whatever happens tomorrow," she whispered. "Whatever fate has in store for us then...we still have tonight."

* * *

The fleet was sailing towards a star on the outer corner of a small stellar cluster. They were young, bright stars, so close together that they were sharing incandescent streamers of gas. A frigate had been sent ahead to scout the group and Admiral Benson had ordered the fleet out of line astern. The three battle squadrons were formed up together, _Resolute_ and the rest of the 5th taking the central position. The _Fortitude_ was running slightly ahead of her squadron to allow the fleet to see her flag signals. The crew of the _Resolute_ was mostly on deck. Although nominally not on the alert yet, the tension was palpable and even those crew who were not on duty were tending to stay on top where they could see what was going on. The officers were standing patiently on the bridge – all except for Forsythe, who was pacing from side to side again as was his wont.  
"Your boarding party is ready, Mr Harburn?" he said, as he passed by where Harburn was standing with Amelia and Arrow.  
"Yes, sir." Harburn nodded. "And Captain Arrow's troops are standing by."  
"I will accompany them myself, sir," affirmed Arrow.  
"Good." Forsythe turned. "But you will join Ms Amelia's reserve party. Acting Sergeant Ko can lead the marine contingent in Mr Harburn's vanguard."  
"As you wish, sir," Arrow touched his hat.  
"Should misfortune befall the vanguard, your experience and expertise may well be required," Forsythe went on. "Carry on, Mr Arrow."  
He crossed the bridge again, pausing only to seek an answer to some sort of question from Lieutenant Costell at the console. Amelia put her telescope to her eye and scanned ahead of them, looking for the lone scoutship.  
"Do you see anything, ma'am?" asked Arrow.  
Amelia shook her head. "Only stars, Mr Arrow."  
"No whales?"  
"None that I can see," Amelia folded up the telescope. "Odd, isn't it. You'd think they'd be attracted to a star cluster like this."  
"I'm not complaining," said Midshipman Buckley, who was nearby.  
"I don't think anyone is," said Harburn.  
"Any signal from the flagship, Commander?" said Forsythe.  
Chad shook his head. "No, sir. And no sight of the frigate either. The glare from the star is whiting out our telescopes. We can't see a thing on the monitors."  
"Then get some extra eyes aloft to watch for that frigate's return," Forsythe nodded to him. "But be sure not to miss anything from the flagship."  
"Aye, aye, sir." Chad touched his hat and turned to Dunn. "Get yourself aloft with a glass, Midshipman, and keep your eyes sharp."  
"Aye, sir!" Dunn saluted and left the bridge gratefully, climbing aloft and heading for the mainmast's lookout post, glad to be free of the tense atmosphere on the deck. Archimedes brushed past her on the bridge stairs and made his way up them, waving cheerfully.  
"What ho, Captain! Nice day for it!"  
Forsythe forced himself to nod politely. "Good morning, your excellency."  
"Everyone's turned out, I see," Archimedes continued. "And you...all seem to be looking in the same direction. Has something happened?"  
The little man strained up onto his toes and squinted to try to see what was going on. Forsythe sighed and looked at Amelia, who took pity on him.  
"Nothing yet, sir. We're waiting on a signal from the flagship."  
"Ah. Of course." Archimedes relaxed. "I suppose it's a bit like waiting for the referee to blow his whistle, right?"  
"Not really, sir."  
"Capital, capital." Archimedes rubbed his elbow, evidently in a state of some distraction even by his own standards. "And, er...I suppose there are some rules involved?"  
"Yes, sir. In theory," said Amelia diplomatically.  
"It's just that...well, since my Janey is going with you..." Archimedes wrung his hands and looked down at the deck. Amelia gave what she hoped was a reassuring smile.  
"We'll take care of her, sir," she said.  
"Ms Amelia is right, sir," said Harburn. "She's a vital part of the plan. We need her. Isn't that right, acting lieutenant?"  
"It most certainly is, sir," Amelia nodded. "I won't let you down."  
"I know you wouldn't." Archimedes patted her hand. "And please don't tell Janey about this. She doesn't like it when I worry so."  
"We won't, sir," said Amelia. "You have my-"  
"Shh!" Archimedes waved a hand. "She's here!"  
Amelia looked up as Jane stepped onto the bridge. She was wearing her battered old pith helmet and had her satchel slung around her shoulders. Her hair was drawn back and tied in a businesslike fashion out of the way. She looked up and caught Amelia's gaze in time to give her a bright, nervous smile.  
"Hello there, everyone," she said. "I hope I'm not too late?"  
"Not at all, ma'am," Harburn touched his hat to her.  
"We were all just talking about...about...um..." Archimedes scratched his head. "About...um...something else."  
"Something else?" Jane looked puzzled.  
"Yes! Something else, that's different." Archimedes nodded happily.  
"Different...from what?" Jane's puzzlement only deepened. Her father blinked once or twice.  
"Er..."  
"We're awaiting the Admiral's signal, Jane," said Amelia, taking pity on him.  
"Oh. That's all right, then." Jane smiled and went to join her. "Just so long as everything is all right."  
"I don't think any detail has escaped the Captain's notice," said Harburn, nodding towards Forsythe who was back at the console and pointing at one of the displays with an irritated look. Lieutenant Forrest saluted and left the bridge to attend to whatever had attracted his attention.  
"Contact sighted!" shouted Dunn. "Single contact bearing zero two zero!"  
"Can you identify it?" Forsythe shouted back.  
Dunn was a moment in replying, fixing her telescope on the sighting. "It's the frigate, sir!"  
"Is she signalling?" called Chad.  
"Not yet, sir! Still too far away!"  
Amelia looked over to the flagship as the frigate approached. The smaller ship was running under full sail, her engines at maximum thrust producing a brilliant blue-white wake that stretched out behind the ship for a distance as long as the ship itself. She turned across the front of the advancing fleet, a string of bright flags unfurling from her mainmast and a lantern on her forecastle flashing a series of dots and dashes. Amelia tried to concentrate on it.  
"What's it saying?" asked Jane, going to her side.  
"Can you make it out, Ms Dunn?" shouted Forsythe.  
Dunn turned and waved. "Enemy sighted, sir! Enemy sighted!"  
Amelia felt the familiar thrill run through her and she looked over to Jane to check on her reaction.  
"What happens now?" Jane bit her lip uncertainly.  
"We still wait for the Admiral," said Amelia. "But he won't take long now. Look, the flagship already has the communications flag out."  
She pointed to the _Fortitude_, which had a long, plain pennant fluttering from the top of her mainmast, the signal to the fleet to be ready to receive orders. The frigate which had brought the tidings turned sharply, keeling over to an extreme angle as she approached the flagship, her signal lantern still flashing. A tense few moments passed before Dunn called out again.  
"Signal from the flagship, sir!"  
"Mr Whiting?" Forsythe nodded to Whiting, who touched his hat and went to the rail, raising his telescope. A long message was being sent from the flagship and it took another few long moments before he was able to turn and give his report.  
"The fleet is to enter battle formation, sir. Squadrons to spread out to two kilometres separation. The Admiral is committing us to engage."  
"I concur, sir," said Costell, who had been watching the message as well.  
"Courageous is signalling, sir," said Chad, pointing to the squadron flagship. "Commodore Lee acknowledges."  
"Order is executable, sir," said Costell, noting that the signal from the Fortitude had been hauled down, the gesture to carry out the order.  
"Keep watch on the _Courageous_ for the Commodore's orders, Mr Costell," said Forsythe. He folded his hands behind his back and nodded across to Chad. "Mr Chad. We will clear for action."  
Chad nodded decisively and stepped forward, cupping his hands about his mouth as he raised his voice. "Aye, aye, sir. Clear for action! Clear for action! All hands, clear for action! Beat to quarters!"  
The ship's klaxon began sounding, and spacers who were previously standing around listlessly began moving with purpose, springing to life. Forsythe nodded his approval and turned to the officers.  
"Mr Whiting, take yourself forward and assume command of the bowchasers. Mr Buckley, you will find Mr Forrest in the engine room. Take my compliments to him and then the two of you will take your stations on the gun decks. Petty Officer York? You will join Mr Forrest on the lower gun deck. Master Gunner? Report to Mr Buckley at the upper battery."  
"Aye, sir!"  
Forsythe continued as he paced back across the deck. "Mr Harburn, assemble your boarding party on the main deck. Mr Arrow, you will see that your troops are in position and then join Ms Amelia."  
Arrow saluted. "I have issued orders to my Lieutenant of Marines to oversee the deployment, sir."  
"Very good." Forsythe nodded. "Proceed to join the boarding party, then."  
"Yes, sir!" Arrow touched his hat and followed Harburn onto the main deck. A drummer had appeared at the base of the bridge stairs and was playing a brisk solo as if to accompany the flurry of footfalls on the timbers. By the mainmast, Ko was lining up the marine contingent of the boarding party for inspection, her eyes alert to every detail of their equipment and Harburn was shouting for the spacers to arm themselves and assemble.  
"Signal from Commodore Lee, sir," said Costell. "Squadron to maintain formation and bear fifteen degrees to starboard. Accelerate to combat speed. Order executable immediately."  
"Signal our acknowledgement," Forsythe folded his hands behind his back. "Helm, bear fifteen degrees to starboard, take us to combat speed and maintain heading."  
"Aye, aye, sir. Bearing fifteen starboard, combat speed." The spacer at the helm span the big polished wheel while his mate worked the engine room telegraph.  
Amelia turned to Jane and smiled as she adjusted the ride of her weapons belt around her hips.  
"Well, Miss Porter. Shall we proceed?"  
Jane nodded and smiled back, taking confidence from the display of brisk military efficiency happening around them as well as the sight of Amelia's hand resting casually yet confidently on the hilt of her sword. "Yes, Ms Amelia. We shall."  
She followed her onto the deck to join the assembling boarding party. On the way, she tried not to pay too much attention to the buckets of sand lined up along the side rail as the warships accelerated towards the still-unseen enemy.


	9. Chapter 9

"Come on, lads, get yourselves kitted out. Come on, keep it moving there!"  
Petty Officer Bryce had opened two weapons crates on the deck and was urging the spacers in the boarding party to file past them neatly and arm themselves. Amelia was standing behind him, watching the spacers line up for inspection. They presented a curious contrast to Arrow's marine platoon, which was still ranked up patiently next to them. The redcoated soldiers seemed to differ only in height – each one wore the standard red coat, round black hat, white trousers and black buckled shoes. Laslock rifles were held neatly by their sides and each wore a spotless white bandolier. The marines chosen for Harburn's vanguard had silver grenades in their webbing, and the brass fixings on their weapons and uniforms were bright and polished. As for the spacers...the most the Amelia could say was that they had, on average, one rifle, one pistol and one cutlass each. The actual equipment each individual spacer had chosen for themselves depended on personal tastes and while each one wore their blue uniform coat, their overall appearance and state of repair was as varied as their choice of armament. Bryce did his best to line them up, sighed, and nodded to Amelia, who turned and saluted Harburn.  
"Boarding party ready for inspection, sir," she said.  
She stood aside and joined Jane as Harburn began running a critical eye over the assembled group.  
"And you, Miss Porter?" said Amelia. "You're prepared?"  
Jane straightened her helmet. "As well as I think I'll ever be. I have the gun you gave me in here." She patted the satchel. Amelia smiled.  
"Just so long as it's somewhere close to hand," she said. "You may need it at short notice."  
"Of course." Jane adjusted the satchel. "I'll remember that. So...how do we actually get on to the other ship?"  
Amelia looked out at the fleet sailing around them. "Well, I think the theory is that the squadron will fight its way in, and then we'll pull alongside and board them directly."  
"Oh." Jane looked down. "That sounds rather straightforward."  
"I did say that's the theory," Amelia smiled.  
"The Captain will think of something," said Arrow confidently. "Whatever it is, we will be ready to do our part."  
"Yes. Of course, Mr Arrow." Jane looked back up again.  
There was a sharp metallic sound behind them as the marines tested their bayonets, the spring-loaded blades sliding in unison from the guard sheaths under their rifles. Harburn nodded his approval, acknowledged Ko's salute and turned back to Amelia and Arrow.  
"We're all set," he said. "Now we just have to wait to find out what side we should be going over."  
"Just so long as we aren't called upon to board them from aloft again," Arrow smiled.  
"Oh, I don't know, Mr Arrow," said Amelia. "You did a bang-up job of that with the whalers."  
"And I hope never to have to do so again," Arrow replied. "I have no fear of what may happen on deck but I have always thought that, should I meet the end at the hands of the enemy, I would no doubt also be luckless enough for it to happen a hundred feet above the timbers."  
"May you never have to find out, then," said Amelia.  
"I shouldn't think that there's a chance of that," said Harburn. "That was a special set of circumstances, after all."  
"There's a new flag on the Admiral's ship," commented Jane, who had been gazing around. "What does that mean?"  
The officers turned and looked where she pointed.  
"Enemy sighted," Harburn muttered, a verdict immediately confirmed in a shout from Commander Chad on the bridge. "Have you a glass, Ms Amelia? Get up to the forecastle and report back to me when you see them."  
"Aye, sir." Amelia beckoned to Jane and led her forward up onto the forecastle. She took out her telescope and put it to her eye.  
"Do you see something, ma'am?" There was a squad of marines on the forecastle, waiting with their rifles.  
Amelia frowned. "Not yet, corporal...but hang about...there we are..."  
There were dark shapes visible in the glowing haze ahead. Amelia tried to focus the telescope in to count them.  
"Can you see them?" Jane squinted under her hand.  
Amelia nodded and passed her the telescope. "See for yourself, Miss Porter."  
"No whales, ma'am?" said the corporal hopefully.  
"There seem to be rather a lot of ships," said Jane nervously.  
"Only four capital ships," said Amelia. "That's the big ones, like ours."  
"Oh. That's not so bad, then." Jane handed the telescope back to Amelia, who performed a quick recount and turned to head back to the main deck. Midshipman Whiting, emerging from the bowchaser battery room, touched his hat.  
"Everything all right up here, corporal?"  
"Yes, sir!"  
"Good man. Acting Lieutenant? I wasn't expecting the pleasure of your company." Whiting grinned.  
"You won't have to put up with me for long, Mr Whiting," said Amelia. "I'm reporting back to Mr Harburn directly."  
"Ah? Well, I won't stop you, then." Whiting stepped out of her way. "Good luck to you, though, ma'am."  
"And to you, Midshipman," Amelia smiled and dropped gracefully back onto the main deck, hurrying back to where Harburn and Arrow were waiting together. Jane lingered a moment longer, looking ahead to where the enemy fleet was now visible to the naked eye. Whiting joined her.  
"Won't be long now," he said. "It'll start soon, and then it'll be all right. The waiting is the hardest part."  
"I hope you're right, Mr Whiting." Jane shivered. "Because the waiting is awfully hard. I wouldn't like to think that it'll get worse from here."  
"Not to worry." Whiting smiled reassuringly, his missing ear giving his face a rakishly lopsided look. "I'm sure you'll be fine. There's few on this ship whom I'd rather have behind me than Ms Amelia and Captain Arrow. And the First Lieutenant, of course. They're three of the best."  
"I know." Jane smiled. "I trust them."  
"They'll see you right." Whiting looked up into the rigging, smiled and doffed his hat. "Anyway, I'd better get back to the guns."  
"Of course, Mr Whiting. All the best." Jane watched him go and looked up herself to see Midshipman Dunn standing on the foremast's main yardarm, gazing down at the forecastle deck. She waved and followed Amelia back to the main deck.

* * *

"Signal from the flagship, sir," Lieutenant Costell said.  
"Well? What does it say?" Forsythe demanded.  
"Sorry, sir, it's a long one...some non-standard elements..." Costell frowned in concentration. "Message reads, 'The Empire expects everyone to do their duty', sir."  
Chad looked affronted. "And so I should jolly well hope."  
"The Admiral must be bored," Forsythe grumbled. "To be sending messages like that at a time like this. What else do you see, Mr Chad?"  
"Four ships-of-the-line, sir," Chad had his telescope to his eye. "Perhaps two dozen smaller vessels at most."  
Forsythe grunted. "So it seems that our intelligence was right for once. Very good."  
"Flagship is signalling again, sir," said Costell. "Fifth and 19th Battle Squadrons to turn forty degrees to starboard and hold a new course."  
"Wait for the Courageous to acknowledge, then execute the order." Forsythe nodded. "Once we've completed the turn, hands aloft will furl skysails."  
"Aye, aye, sir." Chad went to the console and began making preparations. A single signal flag flew from the squadron flagship and the helmsman began carrying out the manoeuvre. The sails creaked into new positions and spacers began climbing to the tops of the masts to reef in the uppermost sails. Jane shielded her eyes and looked up.  
"Are we not heading towards them?" she said.  
"If I may be permitted to assume the Admiral's mind, ma'am," said Arrow. "The enemy are sailing relatively close to that star. By heading out into space, we may be able to trap them with their sterns to the star. The solar winds will limit their freedom of movement. And, of course, they would have nowhere to run."  
Amelia smiled. "Your knowledge of space tactics never ceases to amaze, Mr Arrow."  
Arrow touched his hat modestly. "I have learned a great deal from serving alongside your predecessors, ma'am."  
"Let's just hope we can cover the distance in time," said Jane, peering at the Confederate fleet as the big ship began turning.  
"Even if they close in faster than we think, it won't help them much," said Amelia. "That'll just let us introduce them to our combined broadsides, right, sir?"  
"Quite so." Harburn smiled and rocked on his heels. "Heads we win, tails they lose."  
Jane walked to the rail and looked down the side of the ship, the tumblehome shape of the hull letting her see the entire flank. Every gunport was open, the polished muzzles of the guns cleared and shining in the bright starlight. The other ships were similarly prepared, and she took comfort in the display of power that the Imperial ships gave as they turned, the capital ships ponderous in their might, the frigates now racing past them like knives as they hurried to take up position in the new fleet formation. The enemy were turning to follow them now, but they had reacted too late to save themselves from Benson's trap. As they came about, Jane became aware of a low note, almost too low to hear. It was so faint that she had to hold her breath for a moment to ensure that she really had heard it, but then it sounded again, and again, new tones starting to enter into it. There was a ship in the middle of the Confederate fleet that seemed to be turning slower than the others, as if labouring under a heavier burden. Jane's eyes were drawn to it as the sound came again.  
"What in the skies could that be?" Harburn frowned. "It sounds like a foghorn at this distance..."  
"A foghorn?" Jane stepped forwards and her eyes widened in shock. "Oh, no...it can't be..."  
"The secret weapon," Amelia said grimly. "Well. Now we know."  
"Whales! Whales in sight!"  
Dunn's shout cut across the deck. As one, every man and woman on the deck stopped and looked up. A curse hissed between Amelia's teeth as she saw the whales, a mutter of despair coming from the crew. Jane stared wide-eyed as the giants emerged from the stellar haze.  
"How many of them are there?" muttered Harburn.  
Amelia opened her telescope and shook her head. "More than I count, sir. Six, seven, eight groups...at least half a dozen in each..."  
"They're coming up fast, sir," said Arrow.  
Amelia turned to watch the flagship. _Fortitude_ was still closer to the enemy than any other ship, even as her squadron turned to follow the other two out away from the star. A bouquet of flags blossomed from her masts and her thrusters began firing furiously.  
"Ms Amelia?" Harburn said.  
Amelia paused for a moment as she translated the message in her head. "All ships are to turn towards the enemy, sir. And accelerate to attack speed."  
"What's happening?" Jane gripped the handle of her satchel nervously.  
"The whales are closing on us too fast," said Amelia. "We don't have time to complete the turn out to space. They'd be on top of us before we could get into position. We're just going to have to meet the enemy head-on."  
The sails creaked again and the shadows moved across the deck as the _Resolute_ answered her helm and turned to port.  
"Another signal from the Admiral, sir," said Amelia, seeing a new outbreak of colour at the Fortitude's mainmast. "Capital ships are to operate as squadrons, but captains have individual initiative to engage."  
"Glad to hear it. Not long now, chaps!" Harburn left the rail, calling out to the boarding party. Another mournful note drifted across the etherium from the largest of the pirate ships and Jane fancied that the whales began swimming faster. The first of the gunshots rang out as the Imperial capital ships began bringing their long-range bowchasers to bear. _Resolute_'s boomed out, sending bright comets of light arcing towards the enemy. The frigates on the edge of the fleet unleashed their first torpedo salvoes, which raced towards their targets on tails of flame. The pirates were starting to shoot back, but their weapons were still out of range. Jane felt her heart rate, already high, increase as it became apparent that a full-scale battle was imminent.  
"It's just ranging fire now," said Amelia. "Our gunners are working out how far away they are. Once they have that, and the correct bearings, we'll be able to engage them properly."  
"It seems quite sufficient already," said Jane. She jumped as the bowchasers fired again and Amelia touched her elbow comfortingly.  
"We'll be all right, though. It doesn't look like any of them are trying to range back at us yet."  
Jane tried to smile. "Well. If they're not shooting at us, that's good news, I suppose."  
It was the enemy who scored the first hits, a long-range shot striking the bluff bow of the _Sovereign_ and leaving a scorch mark against the cracked wood. The first telling hits, however, were scored against the small pirate vessel which had been responsible. It was bracketed by bowchaser fire from the 17th Battle Squadron, annoyed at the insult to one of its members, and Jane saw part of the tall, skeletal foremast blown clean off, tearing down the sail attached to it. The big Confederate galleon sounded its horn again, a discordant blast that seemed to vibrate the deck beneath Jane's feet. The closest whale pods altered course and began making a direct line towards the Imperial right flank. Torpedoes lanced out of the pirate fleet, spiralling erratically, their engine flares dull and red and leaving trails of oily smoke behind. One of the deadly missiles raced overhead, missing _Resolute_'s sails by metres. Jane flinched and suppressed an instinct to duck at the sound of the torpedo's engine, which made a metallic buzzing sound as it passed.  
"Well," said Amelia, trying to sound casual. "Now they're shooting at us."

* * *

The fleets were closing fast, the disciplined Imperial formation contrasting with the ragged crowd of pirate vessels. With the exception of the four big galleons, the smaller pirate ships seemed to be in a hurry to close the distance and engage, their scavenger instincts apparently more alert to the possibilities of looting than to the danger posed by their allies, which were swarming towards the fleets. The big galleon apparently controlling the incoming whales wallowed in the midst of the Confederate force like the beasts it had summoned. The line of the hull, as far as Amelia could make out through her telescope, was distinctively Imperial, although the pirates had made additions all over I and repainted the hull a dark, angry blood red and black. The ship had no bowsprit or foremast, and the forward part of the deck was under a dark, crouching mass of machinery. A great metal horn of tarnished bronze was set high where the forecastle would be.  
"Fascinating," Amelia murmured. "It looks like your theory was correct, Miss Porter. That must be how they're doing it."  
"Then that's our target," said Arrow. "It looks like we could board them from the bows and take advantage of that...device to cover our attack."  
"A sound plan," said Harburn. "I'll take the vanguard in that way. Ms Amelia, if the opportunity presents itself, you should land your party aft. If we can catch them between our forces, they won't have a chance."  
"Yes, sir." Amelia looked over to Jane, who was staring at the whales. "Miss Porter? Are you all right?"  
"The...the whales..." Jane lifted a shaking finger. "They're...they're here..."  
Amelia turned and saw what Jane had seen. The first pod of whales had reached the flank of the fleet. The frigate stationed there, the _Longbow_, was trying to turn frantically. Laser fire sparkled as it tried to ward the whales off at point-blank range, but it was too late. The splintering of wood was audible even from a distance and Amelia flinched at the force of the impact. The _Longbow_ was smashed into a flat spin, her masts falling away like broken matchsticks. Engines spluttering and fading, she began drifting out of the line. The whales kept coming towards the ships of the 19th Battle Squadron, but _Regal_ and _Audacity_ had seen what had happened to their frigates and put up a wall of screening fire from their broadside batteries that forced the whales to break off and withdraw. But by then more of them had arrived, scattering the frigates before them as they tried to batter their way into the heart of the Navy fleet.  
"Here they come!" Dunn shouted, swinging down from the top of the mainmast to the fighting top.  
Amelia lowered her gaze and saw the first of the swifter pirate ships reach their line. They were trying to cut in between the big capital ships, hoping that their broadsides would be muzzled for fear of hitting their companions, but Benson had ensured that the fleet was deployed in levels to avoid just this trap. A black-hulled corvette, flying the red battle flag of the pirate alliance, banked past them to starboard, guns spitting fire. Shells flashed past the _Resolute_, making a sound that Jane knew she would never forget. Up on the bridge, Captain Forsythe nodded with satisfaction.  
"Fire as you bear, Mr Chad," he said simply.  
Jane yelped as the broadside battery began firing, each gun holding back until the target crossed its sights. The fury of the discharges had been powerful enough during the practice drill, but it seemed to Jane that the guns spoke louder now that they were doing what they designed to do – wreck, destroy and kill the Empire's enemies. The corvette was banking in the turn, exposing her decks to the _Resolute_'s guns. Amelia followed the ship into the storm of shells, mentally counting off the cannon shots. Jane watched her lips move, as if whispering the orders to fire. The _Resolute_'s salvo tore into the corvette, the heavy shells punching through her lightly-protected decks and tearing deep into her vitals. _Courageous_ added her fire, blasting off the enemy's rudder. Flames erupted from its engines as they were blown apart and the burning wreck soon disappeared astern. Amelia grinned fiercely in satisfaction and turned to Jane, who was still somewhat shocked at the speed of the clash. She opened her mouth to say something reassuring, but was interrupted by a shout from the forecastle.  
"Incoming!"  
The deck seemed to shake as a brace of enemy shells hit _Resolute_ head-on. One struck the bows without exploding and ricocheted upwards, slicing a series of holes in the white sails before striking the end of an upper mizzen yard and blowing it off. A block and tackle, separated from its mounting, plummeted to the deck, landing on the bridge stairs with enough force to break one of the steps. Jane jumped back at the sound, running into Amelia who instinctively put a calming hand on her shoulder.  
"We're all right!" she shouted. "We're safe!"  
Jane shook herself and tried to believe it. A man was being helped down from the forecastle, part of the forward railing embedded in his shoulder and blood dripping onto the sand-covered deck below him.  
"It looks like the Admiral could do with some help," Forsythe remarked pacing over to the port side of the bridge. Benson's squadron was engaging a group of pirate vessels, including one of the four galleons. The big, ugly ship was already trading broadside fire with the _Fortitude_.  
"Aye, sir," Chad nodded.  
"Execute long-range suppression barrage," Forsythe said. "Port batteries. All guns, salvo fire."  
The port gun decks unleashed their fury, sending their deadly cargo flickering across the gulf. Accuracy at this range and speed was difficult even for the best gunnery crews, but a few shells struck home in fiery blasts that seemed to momentarily distract the pirate capital ship long enough for the _Fortitude_ to bring all three of her gun decks to bear. The space between the two leviathans became a blistering mass of fire as cannon answered cannon.  
"Well, the Admiral seems to be in the thick of it," remarked Harburn.  
"We won't have to wait much longer, I fancy, sir," said Arrow.  
The frigate _Sunjammer_ pulled alongside, levelling out for just long enough to fire a pair of torpedoes towards a pirate cutter which had turned beam-on in front of them and was bringing her own broadside to bear. The missiles hit her amidships, sending her into a spin that took her down _Resolute_'s starboard side, gunfire from the RLS _Valiant_ tracking her all the way. The big galleon loomed ahead of them and Amelia saw the distance closing fast. A discordant blast echoed from the galleon's horn, setting Amelia's teeth on edge. Its guns were firing now and the _Resolute_'s starboard forward carronade took a direct hit. The heavy gun was blasted off its mounting in a hail of sparks and a scream of metal which soon gave way to the yells of a luckless crewman who had been pinned beneath it. The other gunners strained to haul him out. Arrow went to their aid, heaving the fallen weapon clear for long enough for the injured man to be pulled free.  
"Take him to the surgeon!" Arrow shouted. "Take him below and then report to the gun decks!"  
"I can help him!" said Jane.  
"We need you here, Miss Porter!" Amelia took her shoulder and pointed to the closing galleon.  
"Come on," she whispered. "Come closer..."  
"Boarding party, stand ready!" roared Forsythe.  
"Amelia?" Jane tugged on her sleeve. "Amelia? You should see this!"  
Amelia turned and saw the mask of terror that was Jane's face. Her eyes were so wide that Amelia could see reflected in them the sight she had been warned of, but she raised her head anyway. A whale, gigantic and full-grown, was barrelling straight towards them, adding its own bellow to the boom of the horn. Forsythe saw it too and barked orders for evasive action. The deck lurched as the helmsman span the wheel, so rapidly that even the marines, still in their ranks, had to check their footings. The whale dived past them, its bulk missing by metres but a flipper bashing into the side of the ship so hard that Jane could hear wood cracking beneath her. The whale's tail passed by, leaving such a turbulent wake that she was blown sideways into the mast with a cry. Amelia looked around and leapt to her aid. A whole pod of whales seemed to be diving on the squadron. One of the creatures hit the Imperious aft, shattering the stern galleries and leaving a furrow of wreckage behind. The _Valiant_ turned hard to avoid a similar fate and was forced into another rapid manoeuvre to avoid a collision with _Courageous_ as she dodged trouble of her own. A series of signals flew from the flagship as Commodore Lee tried to reform his squadron.  
"We have to get closer," Harburn glared at the defiant galleon, which blared another long, jarring chord.  
Amelia helped Jane to her feet, bracing her as the ship lurched again as a stray shell impacted on the hull from below. The whales which had dived on them halted, reversed their direction and began swimming up towards the squadron again. The frigate _Captain_ _Strickland_ tried to ward them off with a barrage of starshells but the enraged creatures ignored the sparkling flares and raced through them.  
"Evasive action!" Forsythe shouted. "Stern down twenty, all ahead emergency speed!"  
The engines thundered to push the _Resolute_ out of the way of an oncoming whale. The pod bulldozed through the squadron again, snapping the mizzenmast from the _Valiant_ and striking a glancing blow to the damaged, lumbering Imperious that sent her rolling dangerously. The _Resolute_ came alongside the _Courageous_ for a moment and Forsythe hailed across to the flagship with a loudhailer.  
"Commodore Lee! We seem to be having some difficulties!"  
"I'm forced to agree!" Lee shouted back. "Captain Forsythe, prepare longboats to carry the boarding party! It may be the only way to get close enough!"  
"Aye, aye, sir!" Forsythe lowered the loudhailer and nodded to Chad. "You heard the Commodore, Mr Chad!"  
"Aye, Captain!" Chad stepped forward. "Arm the longboats! Prepare to launch!"  
The spacers in the boarding party sprang into motion as the deck rolled beneath them, hooking the longboats to the cranes to hoist them outboard. Amelia grabbed a rope and hauled on it, shouting to exhort the crew. Jane swallowed hard, straightened her helmet, and followed.

* * *

The battle was in full swing. On every ship there were acts worthy of recording that were nevertheless lost against the sweeping drama as the fleet collided. Captain Sydecker, commanding the remaining frigates, wiped oil from his smashed cybernetic eye from his face and joked confidently with his first officer as he brought his damaged ship around for a torpedo run. The _Defender_, leading the 19th Battle Squadron, was taking fire from two pirate galleons and several smaller ships. Her stern galleries were ablaze, flames threatening to creep forward onto the gun decks which still spat defiance at the enemy. Admiral Benson, sword in hand, walked the deck of his flagship as it drew alongside the galleon that had engaged it, guns still hammering, passing words of encouragement to his crew as they mustered to repel the boarders already lurking at the galleon's rail. A brace of shells hit the _Resolute_ as she turned back on course, sending shrapnel and debris through her gun decks. Midshipman Buckley was hit and went down so quickly that his trademark joking smile was still on his face when he hit the deck. The carronades on the _Clan_ _MacAllister_ blasted at a passing corvette, clearing its decks in a hail of white-hot shot. Cannon fire streaked back and forth. The fleets has closed in so close that it was almost impossible not to hit something. The sound and fury of the battle rose as ships pressed in still closer. The whales seemed to be everywhere, swooping, diving, turning, breaking up Imperial formations everywhere they struck. A bull whale struck the RLS _Audacity_ in the middle and broke her back with a sickening crunch of timbers. Through it all, the longboats sped. Moving with speed and agility through the chaos, the boats of the Fifth Battle Squadron closed on the great galleon. Amelia gripped the tiller of her boat and steered it into position to lead the vessels carrying the rearguard. Harburn's half of the boarding party was ahead of them. Amelia glanced to her left and saw Arrow's bulk sitting upright in the seat. Jane was to her right, some ungovernable locks of brown hair blowing in the slipstream from under her helmet.  
"Almost there!" Amelia shouted. "Rearguard boats, form up on me!"  
"I think they've noticed us!" Arrow pointed.  
Laser fire was streaking up between the racing longboats. They were going too fast for any cannon to be brought to bear, but that didn't stop the galleon from trying. Ragged salvoes flickered through the formation. One of Harburn's boats, loaded with spacers and marines, took a direct hit and was blown to pieces. Jane suppressed a cry of shock.  
"That was just luck!" Amelia assured her. "They can't possibly be targeting us at the speed we're going!"  
"I'll try to remember that!" Jane flinched as a shell buzzed past and burst behind them.  
"Just hang on tight!" Amelia shouted. "We'll be there in a jiffy!"  
"That'll be the easy part after this!" Arrow grinned, holding onto his tricorn. Jane tried to grin back and looked over the side. Amelia heard her gasp.  
"It's the whales! The whales are coming again!"  
"Where are they heading, Miss Porter?" Amelia shouted.  
"Straight for us!"  
The lead whale rose before them like a rocket, forcing Harburn's boat and two others to veer aside. More whales soared through the flotilla, splitting up the vanguard, forcing it to scatter. The rearguard, further behind, managed to avoid the worst of it, although one boat was pushed into a spin by a whale's wake which left the crew momentarily dizzy.  
"I think," Arrow said calmly, "that we are the vanguard now."  
Amelia saw Harburn wrench his boat back under control and stand up in it, shouting to restore order. He saw her looking and waved her on. Amelia saluted back and raised her voice.  
"Rearguard! New plan! We are going in first! I repeat, we are going in first! All boats, close formation! We board them from the bows!"  
She turned to Jane and was about to speak when the boat was buffeted by the flick of a whale's tail. The tiller was jerked out of her hand by the sudden movement of the rudder and the engine coughed. There was a stomach-turning moment of weightlessness as the boat kicked up and fell again so hard that Amelia felt herself leave the bench seat and slam back down onto it. A scream caught her attention and she looked up in horror as Jane disappeared over the side, a hand scrabbling desperately at the edge.  
"Jane!" Amelia scrambled to help her. "Mr Arrow, take the tiller!"  
Arrow lunged over to take the controls as Amelia landed heavily at the side of the boat, picked herself up and threw herself half over the edge, reaching frantically for a hand. She caught Jane by the fingers and strained hard to draw her in for a tighter grip.  
"I've...got you..." she hissed. "Don't...let go..."  
"Amelia!" Jane stared up at her. "Amelia! Help!"  
"Just hang on!" Amelia gritted her teeth and stared into Jane's eyes, which were two wide blue pools of terror. The slipstream grabbed at her as she dangled from the boat. The pirates sounded their horn again, now so close that she could feel the harmonics in her very bones. Small arms fire from the galleon was hissing around them as the Confederates tried to ward off the approaching longboats.  
"Reach for me, Jane! Reach! I won't lose you like this! I won't!"  
Jane looked up at Amelia's steady green eyes and tried to reach up with her other hand. A stinging pulse of laslock fire flashed too close and Jane cried out, more in shock than it pain, as the white heat of its passage burned the skin of her wrist. She tried to control her reflexive reaction, but it was too late.  
"Jane! No!"  
Amelia stared as she felt Jane's hand release its grip for one fatal moment. She tried to lean further overboard, but she knew she couldn't move fast enough. Spacer Jackson appeared at her shoulder, reaching down and using a laslock rifle as a pole, but even that was not enough. Jane cried her name one last time, and then she was gone, falling away, tumbling through the battle like a scrap of flotsam. Amelia, stunned, watched her disappear, her mind racing.

_She was standing in Forsythe's stateroom, volunteering to lead the boarding party out of no desire other than that to keep Jane safe._

"I'm sorry, ma'am," panted Jackson. "I'm sorry."

_She and Jane were warm in each other's arms. Gazing into those trusting blue eyes, she whispered her promise of safety again._

"We tried our best," Amelia murmured. "We tried..."

_She was standing on the bridge of the ship, making a solemn pledge to a worried father._

"Ma'am?" Arrow's voice snapped her out of her reverie. "We're almost there."  
Amelia picked herself up and looked forward. The longboat had a multi-barreled repeater rifle on a pintle mount at the bow, and a spacer was blazing away at the decks of the galleon, trying to sweep away the pirates who were mustering to meet them. Marines were kneeling beside him to add their fire, picking their targets carefully.

_She was staring into Jane's eyes as she fell away into the abyss._

"Ma'am?" Arrow repeated.  
Amelia shook her head. She felt as if she had woken from a nightmare only to find that the real world was far worse. But the sight of the enemy, and the boom of the terrible horn, reminded her of what they were attempting.

_Do not forget yourself, Amelia. Not now, not even now. Remember your duty. There are good men and women still alive who are depending on you. Do not fail them. _

Arrow glanced over at her with concern, and saw the horror and sadness vanish behind a mask of steely determination.  
"Take us in, Mr Arrow!" she snapped. "All hands! Prepare to board them! Marines, fix bayonets!"  
Arrow watched her face as her orders were followed. Tears glistened in her eyes for a moment before being blown away by the wind.  
"Give them no quarter!" she shouted, her voice wavering only slightly. "The fleet is counting on us!"  
She reached down below a seat and withdraw Jane's pith helmet before she stood up. Holding it under her arm, Amelia unsheathed her sword and strode to the front of the longboat, her blue coat flying in the slipstream. Arrow brought them in at high speed, the front of the boat raised to shield the passengers from the worst of the defenders' fire, until the last moment when he slammed on the airbrakes and brought the boat to a sharp stop at the enemy's bow. The galleon looked no better up close, although a much-tarnished brass plaque affixed to the rail announced the ship's former name – _Academic Venture._  
"Rearguard, with me!" Amelia stood up in the bows, heedless of the laser fire hissing around her. "For the Queen!"  
"Marines, covering fire, one volley!" Arrow roared. The marines in the boat stood in unison and laid down a sudden fusillade to cover the first of the spacers, who leapt yelling over the edge.

* * *

Amelia stepped onto the rail and vaulted into the air, somersaulting to land behind a pirate who was swinging a boathook at her. She ducked the clumsy follow-through and struck out, her sword slicing through cloth and flesh. The pirate screamed and went down in a heap, but Amelia was already turning to meet her next opponent. A rusty bayonet was thrust in her direction by a burly Tuskrus, but she parried it with her sword, span and smashed the alien across the face with Jane's helmet, the shock of the impact jerking it from her hand. The pirate reeled backwards with a grunt of pain and Amelia drew her pistol and despatched it with three quick shots. A spacer to her right was hit by a bolt of laslock fire and collapsed, but their place was taken by one of the others that Arrow was now leading onto the enemy ship.  
"Come on!" Amelia called. "Keep moving!"  
The bulk of the machinery still lay before them, a mass of pipes, pulsating bellows and metal chambers hissing vapours. It blared another call even as the crew who seemed to be operating it began jumping down and running away up the deck. Other pirates, heavily armed, swarmed forward to throw the boarding party out of its foothold on the bows.  
"Mr Arrow!" she shouted. "Stop those bastards, if you please!"  
"Aye, ma'am!" Arrow answered her. The big Cragorian had taken the pintle-mounted repeater gun from the longboat, a weapon that normally took two men to move, and was holding it like a rifle. He sent a stream of fire towards the operators, sending them tumbling for cover. Arrow then raised the weapon, his finger still on the trigger, sweeping the shots back and forth across the deck. Those pirates quick enough to get out of its way fell back, opening up a space on the deck below the forecastle Amelia's force had occupied. A Navy longboat wearing the _Valiant_'s bright livery careened into the space, sail shredded, and crashed through the galleon's rail, sliding to a halt on its side and burying its nose in the machinery of the horn with a crunch of metal.  
Amelia saw the chance, stood up and pointed her sword.  
"Boarding party will advance! Take cover behind the boat!"  
Most of the crashed boat's crew were already on their feet, grabbing up their weapons and trying to fend off the pirates who were rushing forwards. Amelia led her party to their assistance, snapping off shots from her pistol as she moved, darting from side to side to avoid being hit. Two marines of her party weren't fast enough and fell. She reached the melee that had broken out behind the longboat and swept into it, cutting left and right until the enemy had been repelled, but heavy fire was coming from the galleon's bridge where at least two dozen pirates had gathered with their weapons and they forced the victorious Imperials into cover before they could follow up their advantage. Amelia snarled a curse and ducked out of sight to reload her pistol.  
"Do we have a plan, ma'am?" Arrow was crouching next to Amelia. She rammed home the fresh power cell and quickly surveyed the situation. The position behind the longboat was a strong one in defensive terms, bordered as it was on one side by open space and on the other side by the mass of pipes and machinery. But defensive positions could be easily overwhelmed if they couldn't fall back, and they couldn't achieve their mission from there. They had to move.  
"We need to get aft and take the bridge," she hissed. "But there are too many of them between here and there. Too much open space."  
Laser fire began pockmarking the deck around them as pirates in the rigging began shooting down at them. They were densely packed in behind the crashed longboat and presented an ideal target.  
"Marines! Aim high! Bring them down!" Amelia scrambled back, directing fire up at them. A pirate who had been hanging by its tentacles from the yardarm, while firing twin pistols down at the beleaguered party, was shot off and fell to the deck with a thump. A marine gave a truncated shout as a shot hit his shoulder and fell to his knees. Arrow took his place, standing tall for a moment and raking the pirates aloft with fire from his repeater rifle. Amelia watched the results approvingly and took advantage of the respite it brought them.  
"Very good, Mr Arrow! Mr Jackson, take a hand and see to the wounded!"  
Arrow chuckled. "I don't know why I didn't get myself one of these earlier." He patted the bulky weapon fondly and fired another volley up towards the galleon's bridge.  
Amelia raised her pistol and opened fire on a pirate in the crow's nest. "But it isn't going to be enough. Damn it all, where's Mr Harburn?"  
"I'm sure he'll be along presently, ma'am!" Arrow grumbled a curse as the repeater rifle's barrels seized and stopped rotating.  
"There's ammunition back in the longboat," Amelia said. "But I don't like your odds of getting there."  
Arrow put the repeater aside and picked up the wounded marine's discarded rifle.  
"Neither do I, ma'am. I believe we are in something of a bind."  
"Well, there's no use complaining about it." Amelia snarled. "There's no getting out of here unless we beat them!"  
"Aye, ma'am!"  
A sudden burst of laser fire cut down a pair of spacers. There was a hatchway open on the deck, and a dozen pirates burst out of it, charging wildly. The suddenness of the attack, and the short distance, gave no time for fire to be directed against them. A tall, lanky pirate jumped onto the keel of the longboat, raising an enormous sword. Amelia shot him in the stomach and removed his head with her sword when he doubled over in pain.  
"Stand to repel!" she shouted. "Stand to repel!"  
Another pirate, yelling incoherently, managed to jump over the boat and was met by a number of marine bayonets. The red-coated soldiers crowded forward, throwing him back over an bringing their rifles to bear on the others. The rest fell back, covering their retreat with laser fire. Amelia wiped the blood from her sword and took stock again. No more than two-thirds of the spacers and soldiers she had led on board were still in the fight. There was an expanse of open deck between them and the bridge. Every instinct in her body raged at the enemy, every desire called for vengeance even as she knew that she could never hurt them as much as they had hurt her, but her trained and rational mind was still working methodically to find an answer. The trouble was, she couldn't see one. Grenades would clear the enemy decks fast enough to give them the time they needed to move forwards, but her rearguard had not been issued with any.  
"I'm so sorry, Jane," she whispered to herself. "I'm so sorry."  
There was a series of explosions on the bridge of the galleon. The enemy fire slackened for a moment and the pirate stared around wildly in confusion. Amelia looked up from reloading her pistol again to see Harburn's longboats, delayed by the whale attack, pulling up at the ship's stern, their crews charging over the rails, shouting, firing, swords and bayonets flashing. One moment the bridge had presented an unbroken line of enemy gunmen, but now it was a brawl. The shock of Harburn's attack was forcing the surviving pirates down from the bridge and onto the main deck.  
"Steady now!" she shouted, seeing a chance. "Rearguard, prepare to advance!"  
Harburn was duelling with the pirate captain. Ko was leading her troops forward to block off the access to the bridge, trapping most of the pirate crew on the main deck between Amelia's party and their rifles. Disciplined volley fire swept the deck, followed by a shower of grenades. With Imperial lasers on both sides, there was nowhere to hide. The pirates tried to fall back, but there was nowhere to go. Panic spread rapidly through their thinning numbers. Amelia saw the moment and took it.  
"Rearguard with me!" she shouted, baring her teeth. "Charge!"  
"Come on, lads!" Arrow bellowed. "Move out!"  
Cheering, they swept out from behind the boat, driving demoralised pirates before them. Ko's forces surged down from the bridge to meet them. A panicking pirate collided with Amelia and she felt a sharp pain in her side as it lashed frantically with a dagger. She grabbed her assailant by the collar and punched it in the face with the hilt of her sword, dropping it like a sack of bricks before she administered a brutally efficient coup de grace. She yanked her blade free of the corpse and pushed it aside with a hiss as the fight swept past her. Flicking back her hair and looking up, she saw that the deck was now in friendly hands. Sergeant Ko, who had acquired an axe from somewhere, appeared in front of her and saluted.  
"Sorry we're late, ma'am," she grinned fiercely. Her face was spattered with blood again, but this time none of it was hers. Amelia eyed the axe warily and decided not to ask where it had come from and what had happened to its previous owner.  
"Ms Amelia!" Harburn arrived from the bridge. His hat was missing and he had a bloody cut across his forehead, but otherwise seemed unharmed. "Glad to see you safe. Report status."  
Amelia touched her forelock, wincing slightly. "Heavy casualties, I'm afraid, sir. Rearguard probably forty percent ineffective."  
"Yes, I'm sorry you had to go in first." Harburn looked genuinely apologetic. "You are injured also?"  
Amelia looked down at her side, where a darker patch marred the deep blue of her coat. "Flesh wound, sir."  
"Mr Harburn, sir?" A Midshipman from one of the other ships waved with one of his four arms. "The bridge is ours, sir!"  
"Very good, Mr Stuart!" Harburn nodded to Ko. "Muster the party, Sergeant. We're heading below to clear out the lower decks. Ms Amelia? The deck is yours. See if you can get this old tub back into the fight."  
"Aye, sir!" Ko shouldered the axe and moved off, shouting.  
"What do we do with the machine, sir?" asked Arrow, pointing to the horn.  
"Well, that's up to you, isn't it?" said Harburn. "Where's Miss Porter? She should take a look at it."  
Amelia suddenly felt a pit open up in her stomach. She bit her lip and looked down for a moment. Arrow finally spoke up.  
"I am afraid, sir," he said solemnly, "that Miss Porter was lost."  
"Ah." Harburn took off his hat. "I'm sorry. Well...in that case...we have no choice but to destroy it."  
"Yes, sir." Amelia looked up, regaining her composure. "Permission to strike her colours, as well?"  
"Granted." Harburn turned to his party. "All set? Then follow me!"  
He led them below decks. Amelia looked around the suddenly-empty decks and nodded decisively.  
"Right, then. Mr Stuart? Take some hands and see to the wounded. Mr Bryce? Get our flag aloft, if you please. Mr Arrow? Acquire some grenades and put that monstrous mechanism out of commission for good."  
"Aye, ma'am!" Midshipman Stuart saluted smartly and disappeared. Bryce headed aft, calling for volunteers. Arrow stayed for a moment, and Amelia looked up at him.  
"Well, Mr Arrow? Were my orders not clear?"  
"Perfectly, ma'am." Arrow touched his hat. "I just wondered...whether there was anything else?"  
"I don't believe there was, Mr Arrow." Amelia folded her arms behind her back and tried to look like she meant it. "Not at this time."  
"Are you sure, ma'am? You're hurt, after all. Do you need any assistance?"  
Amelia wondered exactly what Arrow was referring to, but she straightened her back authoritatively.  
"I'll be fine, thank you, Captain. There are far worse cases than mine. They have priority. You know the triage."  
"If you are certain, ma'am," said Arrow. "That you will be all right, I mean."  
Amelia looked up again, eyes blazing defensively. "Are you questioning me, Mr Arrow? You will carry out my orders as they were given!"  
Arrow looked for a moment like he was thinking of arguing, but then thought better of it. He saluted.  
"As you wish, ma'am."  
Amelia watched him turn, then turned herself and began stalking up to the bridge.  
"She would have been proud," said Arrow.  
Amelia stopped for a moment, and nodded.  
"Th...thank you, Mr Arrow. Carry on."  
Arrow left. From the bridge, Amelia took a moment to survey the battle that was still raging around them. The galleon had drifted away from the area while its crew had been distracted, affording her an excellent view. Every ship was heavily engaged and it was impossible to tell which side held the upper hand. An Imperial ship-of-the-line, blazing from stem to stern, was drifting out of control. The Admiral's flagship was still grappling with the galleon that had boarded it, although the _Monarch_ had joined the fight as well. The Fifth Battle Squadron was still trying to reach them, but its formation had been broken by whale attacks and pirate corvettes and frigates were trying to sneak in behind the big battleships to launch torpedoes at point blank range, forcing the _Resolute_ and her sisters to keep turning back to drive them off. Sighing, she looked up as the blood-red banner of the Confederacy fluttered to the deck, and looked up further to see where the white, red and gold Royal Navy ensign now flew from the mainmast. She touched a hand to her side, took it away and grimaced at the sight of her blood. Taking off her cravat, she wrapped it up and pressed it against the wound to stem the bleeding as she leaned on the railing.  
"I hope she would be, too," she whispered to herself.

* * *

Jane fell. The winds of the etherium toyed with her hair, pulling it out of its orderly tie, but she barely noticed. She kept seeing Amelia's face, as close to fear as she had ever seen it, receding as the boat seemed to soar away above her. She had tried to keep watch on it, but to no avail.  
"All right, all right, all right," she said to the universe in general and herself in particular. "All right. Let's see...we're falling...through a battle...in space...there must be an upside to this..."  
She fell a bit further.  
"All right...maybe not..."  
Attempting to swim back up yielded no results, but by holding out her arms, she worked out how to at least stop herself from spinning and she hugged her satchel close to her chest to stop it flailing around and unbalancing her. That made it easier to think about what was happening, but on the downside it made it easier to think about what was happening.

Presumably one had to stop falling eventually, but the more Jane thought about that, the more likely it was the you stopped falling by hitting something. The prospect did not appeal. And the only alternatives she could see were dying of starvation or dehydration. Or, around here, falling into a star. The latter had a certain romantic appeal, but Jane imagined that the reality would be a lot less appealing.

The battle was already some way above her. She had fallen so far that she could see every ship involved, and even the big capital ships now seemed surprisingly small. The odds of anyone noticing her all the way down here and rescuing her did not seem good. Even if she had been spotted, it looked like everyone up there was rather busy.

She wondered how Amelia was getting on. The memory of her face when she had fallen from her grasp was like a knife in Jane's chest and she wished that she had some way of telling Amelia that it hadn't been her fault. She knew that she'd blame herself. Jane smiled bitterly. Amelia was so protective of her. It had never occurred to her that it could come back to hurt her as badly as it surely was now. But she was equally sure that Amelia wouldn't have been distracted from her mission, and Jane frowned in concentration as she listened to the sounds of the battle to learn whether the mission had succeeded. To her delight, she couldn't hear the boom of the pirates' secret weapon any more, and that was surely a good sign. Not that it seemed to be stopping the whales from attacking. Pods of them still swirled around the battle, swooping in whenever a ship exposed itself.

She thought about her father. She knew he had been worried about her going on this mission, but of course he hadn't said anything. It was such a pity to leave him. She was all he had, she knew. His wife, her mother, was long gone. The colony they had attempted to found was a smoking ruin on a distant planet, an unexpected casualty of the war that had brought together the ships that now fought above her. She hoped that someone would look after him.

She closed her eyes as she felt tears rising in them. Then, remembering that nobody was there to see her, Jane allowed herself to weep.

* * *

"Fire in the hole!"  
Amelia watched Arrow and his hand-picked demolition team running back along the deck and taking cover behind the mainmast. Their grenades detonated in the heart of the great horn, sending twisted metal and shredded leather flying around the bows. Arrow looked up at her and touched his hat.  
"Demolition complete, ma'am!"  
"Very good!" Amelia nodded. "Now position your troops to repel any unwanted guests. It cost us a lot to take this ship and I do not intend to lose her."  
"Aye, ma'am!" Arrow saluted again and began dispersing his marines. Amelia turned back to the centre of the bridge, where Bryce and Stuart were waiting patiently.  
"Your orders, ma'am?" said Stuart politely, both sets of hands behind his back.  
Amelia looked down at the console. It had seen better days, and that had been before someone had put a laslock round through one of the screens and bled all over it, but it was definitely Imperial in origin despite the addition of multiple new controls by the pirates. That, and the ship's name, certainly suggested that the ship had once been an Imperial civilian ship that had been captured at some point and proven too useful for the pirates to simply scrap or sell her.  
"Do we have propulsion control?" she asked, noting the information and filing it away for future reference.  
Bryce nodded. "Yes, ma'am. Primary and secondary, although we may not have full speed since the mainsails are both damaged. Main fire control looks operational as well, although we'll need to take control of the gun decks before that's of real use to us."  
"I believe the First Lieutenant is seeing to that as we speak." Amelia drummed her fingers on the console and tried to ignore the dull pain in her side. "In the meantime, take the helm, Mr Bryce. All ahead two-thirds and bring her around to one-eight-two. Let's go back and help our colleagues."  
"Yes, ma'am!" Bryce headed to the wheel. Amelia studied the console again. Work, she knew, was the best remedy for grief and she needed to stay busy to distract her from the bottomless pit that she still felt inside her. The silence began bothering her, so she cleared her throat and spoke.  
"As for you, Mr Stuart...you're from Imperious are you not?"  
"Yes, ma'am." The young man nodded. "Captain Fosker's command, ma'am. Until now, anyway."  
"What?"  
Stuart swallowed. "Captain Fosker is dead, ma'am...when were were hit...cut him in half, it did."  
Amelia grimaced. "We've lost some of our best this day," she said quietly.  
"Yes, ma'am."  
Amelia blinked back some tears and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. "See if you can run a full systems check, Mr Stuart. See what else we have that still works."  
Folding her arms behind her back, she strode to the stern of the ship. From there she could look down and see the condition of the rudder assembly. And from there, nobody could see the expressions that she was fighting to keep from her face.

* * *

Jane had heard the joke that the fall wasn't as much of a problem as the sudden stop at the bottom. She'd laughed at the time, but whoever had come up with that obviously hadn't been faced with the prospect of falling for all eternity. Admittedly that removed the problem of the sudden stop, but it introduced a new series of problems to replace it.

She had stopped crying, the initial shock having worn off and the sensible core of her personality having reminded her that it wasn't going to do any good. She wiped her eyes and took a deep breath.  
"All right, Jane. Just stay calm and think. What would Amelia do in this situation?"  
The thought of Amelia stopped her heart for a moment, and it was all too easy to imagine her falling through space herself, or lying dead or wounded on the bloodstained deck of some ship up there. Jane wondered if her last thoughts in that situation would be of her, or whether that was selfish and they should be of her family. Her own thoughts were alternating between Amelia and her father, her thoughts of her distant home, the memories of waking up on the family farm estate as a girl and rushing out to greet the sunrise or to follow the morning work party to the fields to tend to the animals. It had been so long since she had experienced something as simple as grass beneath her feet – the jungle planet that they had attempted to colonise had been so densely tree-covered that grass could barely grow at all and there had been no comfort aboard the hard-timbered warship that had rescued them.

It really was such a simple thing when you thought about it. Jane wondered how many other simple pleasures had been lost to her. It was a pity that she wouldn't get to know them again. She closed her eyes and tried to imagine the feeling of standing in bare feet on a broad, grassy field under a warm sun. There was so much she still wanted to do, to experience and to know...

A sound made her open her eyes again and look around, so suddenly that the motion set her spinning again. It had sounded like a whale, and very close. Encountering a crazed void whale hadn't been one of the possibilities for her fate that she had considered and the thought did not appeal at all. She felt around for her satchel and fumbled inside it for the laslock. It didn't seem like a good weapon to use against a giant whale, and in any case Jane didn't like the thought of having to shoot at one. Aside from anything else, she doubted whether it would do anything. Even so, she drew the pistol and armed it the way Amelia had shown her. It answered her with a whine of power and she wrapped her nervous hands around the grip.  
"Both hands, remember," she muttered to herself. "Finger off the trigger until you're ready. Arms straight..."  
She heard the whale call again, much closer, so close that she gave an involuntary yelp and redoubled her shaky hold on the laslock.  
"Steady, steady..." She tried to look around again. A movement in the corner of her eye caught her attention and she turned to face it. Before she could see it, it was on her. She landed on it with a thump, a solid impact which sent the pistol clattering from her hand. She tried to reach for it as it disappeared over the whale's flank, and went sliding after it, feeling tough, leathery skin brushing past her.  
"No! Wait!"  
She managed to catch it by the barrel and felt a momentary thrill of success before realising that she was still falling along the whale's giant body. Gasping, she scrabbled for a handhold, finally managing to take hold of one of the creature's dorsal antennae. Panting for breath, she pulled herself up on top of it and paused for a moment.  
"Oh dear. Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear...where am I now?" She stuffed the pistol in her belt and lay flat on the whale's back, still holding on to the antenna. Opening her eyes and seeing it blowing in the slipstream above her, Jane saw that it was a bright yellow colour all the way to the place where it joined the grey-blue body. A memory awoke in her mind, pushing aside her other concerns.  
"Now where do I know that colour..."  
The whale did not seem to be attempting to buck her off, and she took a hand off the bright yellow antenna to reach down the whale's side. She explored its hide tentatively until she found a collection of shapes that could not have developed naturally. Peering down, she saw a row of neat stitches holding together a scar.  
"Stitches? But how could you..."  
It finally dawned on her and she looked up at the distinctive antennae. "S...Sunny...?"  
She felt around for a foothold and began climbing down along the whale towards the head. It half-rolled and stopped swimming, cruising along on its inertia as if to help her along. Moving carefully, she slid down to look into its eye. At first she saw only her reflection staring back at her, but then the eye blinked and focused on her. She saw the pupil concentrate, saw the intelligence behind it, and the memory returned to her in full strength.  
"Sunny! It is you!"  
The whale made a friendly cooing sound. Jane felt it reverberate through her body and she patted the young whale fondly.  
"Well, I'm glad to see you. I just knew you hadn't left us." She looked up thoughtfully. "And now I'm wondering just how well you really do understand me...because I think I need your help..."


	10. Chapter 10

The demise of the secret weapon had released the whales from the pirates' control, but the chaos of the battle they had awoken to had spooked the creatures, which were now attacking both sides indiscriminately. As far as Amelia could see, this was not a substantial improvement. The Imperial fleet was still hard-pressed on every front. The fires on the RLS _Defender_ had forced the surviving crew to abandon ship. The RLS _Imperious_ and _Audacity_ were drifting out of control, the latter almost breaking in half as her broken hull went into a lateral spin._ Monarch_ and _Fortitude_ had emerged victorious against the big galleon which had attacked Benson's flagship, but a heavy price had been paid and the Admiral's ship was limping along at half-speed. Not a single ship was undamaged and several looked to be in the sort of condition that would justify disengagement under any other circumstances.  
"Five degrees port rudder, Mr Bryce," she said curtly, returning her attention to the _Academic Venture_'s bridge. "We're drifting off course."  
"Aye, ma'am." Bryce looked at his instruments. "I can't explain it. According to this, we're running straight and level. The rudder must be out of alignment and the reporter must be out of order to boot."  
"This ship has seen better days," Amelia winced and touched her side. "And that was before we boarded her."  
"It looks like you have, too, ma'am, with all due respect," said Bryce. "Do you need some assistance?"  
"I'm right rain, Mr Bryce," said Amelia, trying to sound it. "Right as rain. Mr Stuart, how is my systems check?"  
Stuart looked up from the flickering holographic displays. "Fire control is fully operational, Ms Amelia. All guns report loaded and ready."  
Amelia looked surprised. "Well, well. I suppose that means we have control of the gun decks now."  
"Looks like it, ma'am."  
"Excellent. Increase speed, Mr Bryce. All ahead three-quarters."  
"Aye, ma'am!"  
There was movement on the deck as a couple of armed spacers emerged from the hatchway. A group of worried-looking pirates, arms and other appendages held behind their heads,was marched out under the watchful eye of Harburn's troops.  
"Sergeant Ko? Secure the prisoners to the mainmast and gag them," Harburn nodded to her. "Captain Arrow? Acting Lieutenant? Attend me, if you please."  
"Yes, sir!" Amelia nodded to Stuart. "You have the bridge, Midshipman. Steady as she goes."  
She left them and went down towards the bows, where Harburn and Arrow were already waiting. At first Amelia thought that they were interrogating one of the prisoners, until she got closer. They were conversing with a blue-skinned woman in a threadbare coat whose hair would have been pure white were it not grey and ragged with dirt.  
"Reporting as ordered, Mr Harburn," Amelia saluted.  
"Ah, Ms Amelia. I thought you might be interested to meet our guest here." Harburn nodded to the woman, who fixed Amelia with a set of intelligent, penetrating eyes.  
"I believe I have you to thank as well for our liberation," the woman said. "We have been a long time waiting for this day. Those that are left of us, at least."  
"I don't believe we've met, ma'am," Amelia shook her hand.  
"No, but you've heard of her," said Harburn. "Acting Lieutenant Amelia, meet Professor Avartia Periskova, University of Kingshome-on-the-Cusp."  
"Periskova?" Amelia frowned for a moment until the realisation came to her. "The Periskova Expedition! This is your ship?"  
"It was," Periskova nodded. "Until we were attacked."  
"In that case, ma'am," said Arrow, pointing to the wreckage of the horn, "We may owe you our apologies. I assume that this device was part of your scientific project?"  
Periskova nodded. "It was. A multifocal acoustic resonator. We were recording whalesong and breaking it down to the constituent frequencies in the hope of understanding their communications. The pirates had...other ideas of how to use it, though."  
"How did they do it?" asked Arrow.  
"They gave us...certain incentives to cooperate." Periskova winced pointedly. "But not necessary are any apologies, Captain. None of our data had survived. And considering the purpose to which was put our research, I shed no tears to see its end."  
Arrow touched his hat. "I am glad to hear it, ma'am. It is an honour to meet you."  
"And you, too," Periskova gave a small, stiff bow. "All of you."  
"The privilege is ours, ma'am," said Amelia. "I know...I...I knew...someone who would have been even more honoured to see you."  
Arrow glanced at her, a concerned look in his eyes. Amelia coughed and looked down at the deck.  
"Enemy ship sighted, ma'am! I mean, sir!" Stuart was waving from the bridge with two of his arms and pointing with one of the others.  
"Ah. Duty calls." Harburn nodded. "If you will excuse me, Professor."  
"Of course, officer."  
Amelia went to the side and looked. A Confederate frigate had broken away from the main engagement and was heading towards them with hostile intent, having spotted the Royal Navy ensign that now graced the galleon's masts. The spike-hulled ship was moving swiftly despite the battle damage that scored its blood-red timbers and its long bowsprit was clad in sharp steel plates to turn it into a brutal ram.  
"Ms Amelia!"  
Amelia hurried aft when her name was called and took her place on the bridge.  
"Twenty degrees to port, Petty Officer," Harburn was saying. "Ms Amelia? Take charge of fire control."  
"Yes, sir." Amelia moved to the console next to Stuart. "Bearing and range on the target, Midshipman."  
"Feeding data now, ma'am," said Stuart.  
Amelia looked at the numbers as they came up on her screen and made some mental calculations before picking up a speaking tube.  
"Bridge to starboard guns. Elevate to one-zero degrees, bearing straight."  
"They're coming up fast, ma'am!" said Stuart.  
"I can see that, Midshipman," said Amelia, patiently. "One-zero degrees."  
"Keep her steady as she goes, helm," said Harburn.  
Amelia, eyes narrowed with concentration, counted down the distance and then hit the control key. The starboard guns fired as one, sending a pattern of shells blazing across space towards the oncoming frigate. Its attempt to turn out of the line of fire only succeeded in exposing its flank, and explosions blossomed across it.  
"Good shooting, Ms Amelia!" Harburn called.  
"Maintain fire, Mr Stuart," Amelia said, with satisfaction. "Adjust to zero-nine degrees."  
"Yes, ma'am!" Stuart nodded. "But it'll be at least a minute before we can fire again."  
"A minute? What's wrong?"  
"The guns have to be manually readied," said Arrow, looking over Stuart's shoulder. "They do not appear to have retrofitted autoloaders and we don't have enough crew to serve them at full efficiency."  
"We could turn to bring the port guns to bear, sir," said Stuart.  
"With the rudder malfunctioning?" Bryce shook his head. "Sorry, sir, that'd take even longer."  
"Damn it!" Harburn stepped forwards. The frigate was already coming about, trailing smoke and all its gunports opened. "They'll be on us by then! Mr Arrow, prepare for close combat."  
"Aye, sir!" Arrow left the bridge and began marshalling the spacers and soldiers on deck.  
"Come on, come on..." Amelia's fingers drummed on the console. The row of lights indicating the gun status was still showing all red.  
"New contact!" Spacer Jackson, in the far port corner of the bridge shouted. "Coming in fast!"  
"Blast! Just what we needed." Harburn bent over the console. "Check it out, Acting Lieutenant."  
"Sir." Amelia went to see, raising a telescope to her eye. She followed Jackson's pointing finger and focused the instrument on what he had seen. Then she laughed.  
"Well? What do you see?" shouted Harburn.  
"It's a whale, sir!" Amelia replied.  
Harburn groaned. "That's all we need right now..."  
Amelia laughed again. "I think we might indeed need this one, sir!"  
The young whale had looked alone, but as the telescope's optics had focused, Amelia had seen that it had company. A single figure, tiny by comparison, was riding on its back. Amelia's laugh continued as it drew close enough for her to be sure. Tears suddenly rose to her eyes as she realised what was happening.  
"It's Jane!" she said. "She's alive, sir! She's here!"  
The whale cruised past the_ Academic Venture_'s bow, heading for the pirate frigate, which was suddenly applying frantic reverse thrust in an attempt to avoid the inevitable. The whale snapped its masts in a single pass, its great tail slamming down against the red-painted side of the ship and crushing it in. Amelia heard cheers from the Imperial spacers as they watched. She joined in, tears of joy still on her face, as the whale came about again, performing a barrel roll as it did so. And as it turned, it began to sang. The single sound climbed up and down the registry, running through a dazzling series of key changes. Amelia felt every cell in her body shake with the resonance, but it only led her to cheer still louder.  
"The other whales are listening!" shouted Periskova from the foredeck. "Look at what the song is doing to them!"  
Amelia refocused the telescope. The other whales, which had been attacking everything that moved, broke off their furious charges. For a long moment, they simply drifted, listening to the song. Then, as one, they kicked back into motion, diving on the remaining pirate vessels with single-minded focus. Harburn gave a disbelieving laugh.  
"Well, I'll be damned!" he said. "It seems we have some new allies!"  
Amelia looked back at the young whale and aimed the telescope at the familiar figure on its back.  
"No, sir," she said with a smile. "Just some old friends."

* * *

The longboats pulled up alongside the _Resolute_. Spacers reached over the side to help bring it in, cheering and waving and shaking the hands of their colleagues on board. Lines were tossed over, caught and made tight to hold the boats fast to the side of the ship. Lieutenant Harburn stood up and stepped aboard to general applause, removing his hat to the officers on the bridge in salute. Amelia followed, the crew mobbing them as they came home, cheering and calling. Hands reached out to pat them on the shoulder, the protocols of rank temporarily forgotten in the heady joy of victory.  
"Well done, sir! Well done, ma'am!"  
"Welcome home, ma'am!"  
"You showed the buggers, sir!"  
Amelia looked up at the bridge and saluted, her eyes quickly running across the line of officers assembled there to count them. Costell's arm was in a sling but Forrest and Buckley were both missing and Amelia felt a pang of sadness return when she thought about what that could mean. A heavy tread behind her heralded Arrow's arrival on the deck, where he and Ko were met with a chorus of cheers from Corporal Bock and the other Marines who had remained on board.  
"Mr Harburn!" Forsythe's voice cut across the celebrations. "Report to the bridge, if you please!"  
"Aye, aye, sir!" Harburn waved his hat and began pushing his way through the throng. Amelia followed, Arrow close behind her and shouting, "Make way! Make way there!"  
Forsythe greeted them with an uncharacteristic smile, though his eyes were still as hard as always. Harburn saluted.  
"Reporting as ordered, Captain," he said.  
"It's good to see you safe, First Lieutenant." Forsythe shook his hand. "And you, too, Acting Lieutenant."  
Amelia, who had been greeting Whiting and Dunn, touched her hat and smiled.  
"I will expect a full report later," Forsythe said. "But in the meantime, I believe that we know enough of your party's actions to commend you in the most favourable terms."  
"Thank you, sir." Harburn gestured to Amelia. "But it would be remiss of me not to say that much of the credit should go to the Acting Lieutenant. Due to some...unforeseen disruptions to our attack plans, Ms Amelia's detachment was the first to arrive."  
"Ah?" Forsythe looked up at Amelia.  
"They established a lodgement on the objective and most assuredly had the enemy's complete attention," said Harburn. "Our own assault was made much easier by their actions under her leadership."  
"I am indebted to Captain Arrow for his support, sir," said Amelia modestly. "And to Mr Harburn for his timely intervention."  
"No doubt there will be many debts made and repaid," said Forsythe. "And...I do see that we have some more civilians on board?"  
He nodded down to the deck, where Professor Periskova and the other liberated prisoners were being helped on board.  
"Former captives of the enemy, sir," said Arrow. "Freed from captivity aboard the galleon."  
"Ah? Well, in that case they are welcome." Forsythe turned to Chad. "Commander? See to them, please, and tell the surgeon to send someone to examine them."  
Chad touched his hat and moved off.  
"We'll need a passenger licence if this goes on much longer," Forsythe remarked. "Although of course -"  
"Where is she? Where is she?"  
Forsythe closed his mouth and rolled his eyes as Archimedes burst onto the bridge in a flurry.  
"Where is she? My Janey, is she here? I saw her, you see, but then I didn't see her and I wondered if she was all right..."  
Amelia fielded the concerned little man and patted him reassuringly on the shoulder. "It's all right, sir. I'm afraid she couldn't come back to the ship with us, but she is quite all right. And we owe her the biggest debt of all."  
"Your daughter, sir," said Arrow, "is a hero."  
Archimedes blinked in surprise. "A what? My Jane?"  
"Yes, sir." Amelia looked up as another longboat came alongside. "In fact, you'll be able to ask her all about it yourself."  
She watched the boat be drawn up to the rail and the biggest cheer yet rose from the gathered spacers. A single figure in the bows stood up and began stepping tentatively on board. Bock and Ko went to help. Amelia moved the bridge rail and looked down, a smile already forming on her lips.  
"Is that...that..." Archimedes clapped his hands. "Janey Jane! Oh, she's all right!"  
He scurried off, disappearing into the mass of spacers who were crowding around her.  
"Three cheers for Miss Jane Porter!"  
Amelia looked around in surprise at Forsythe's shout. Jane looked equally surprised, and stood there blushing as the cheers went up around her and Forsythe took off his ornate hat and bowed to her in his immaculate white wig. Archimedes finally pushed his was through the press and flung his arms around her as best he could. Jane laughed and hugged him back, and Amelia couldn't help a small laugh at the way she had to bend down to do so. Archimedes broke off eventually, dabbing at his eyes with a polka-dotted handkerchief and allowing the crew to crowd in with their congratulations again.  
"You must have had quite an adventure over there," said Whiting, joining Amelia at the rail. "I'm afraid I didn't have much of a view from the forecastle battery."  
"You must have had other things on your mind," said Amelia. "I'm afraid I lost track of this ship, too."  
"You didn't miss much," Whiting shrugged. "At least, nothing I wouldn't have minded missing myself."  
Amelia chuckled. "Well, I'm glad of that, at least. But can I ask...our esteemed colleague..."  
"Of course." Dunn looked down. "Well, the good news is that Mr Buckley will recover. He's unconscious, but the surgeon says he'll recover. Mr Forrest...died on the gun deck."  
"I'm sorry to hear that." Amelia looked down as well.  
"At least he didn't die for nothing. None of them did." Dunn smiled. "And of course, it means we have another Acting Lieutenant on board..."  
"Hmm?" Amelia raised an eyebrow. Dunn grinned and nudged Whiting in the ribs. He gave an embarrassed laugh.  
"For some reason, the Captain saw fit to bestow that honour on me," he said.  
Amelia laughed. "The Captain moves in mysterious ways his wonders to perform. As do you, I suppose. Congratulations, Mr Whiting."  
"I'll be glad of any advice you can give me, ma'am," said Whiting.  
"Well, for one thing, you don't have to call me that any more," Amelia smiled and shook his hand.  
Whiting smiled back. "Good point."  
Amelia touched her hat to him and headed down to the main deck, where Bock and a group of spacers had been racing Jane around at shoulder-height, cheering madly. They were pursued by a dancing Archimedes until a few marines had lifted him as well and carried him around the deck at high speed. The procession came to a halt in front of Amelia and Bock coughed apologetically.  
"Um. Sorry, ma'am. High spirits."  
"I say! I say, could we slow down a bit!" Archimedes was borne past on the shoulders of the shouting soldiers. Amelia chuckled to herself.  
"No apology needed, corporal. But if you could put our saviour down?"  
"Yes, ma'am. Of course." Bock helped Jane down and went off to shout at the men carrying her father. Jane and Amelia were left standing face to face on the suddenly-vacant deck. Amelia gazed fondly into her face, enjoying the light in her blue eyes. Jane looked back, holding her hands together in front of her nervously. Amelia folded hers behind her back, not trusting them not to do what every instinct in her body was urging her to do.  
"Well, now," she said instead.  
"Yes, indeed." Jane smiled shyly.  
There was a long moment of silence as they looked at each other again.  
"It's good to see you safe, Miss Porter," said Amelia.  
Jane grinned at the formality of the statement. "It's good to see you safe, too, Acting Lieutenant."  
It took all of Amelia's discipline not to throw her arms around her on the spot – among other things. She rocked on her heels instead.  
"It was...an unorthodox method of transport," she went on, trying not to smile too broadly. "But, it must be said, ludicrously effective."  
"I'm glad you approve," Jane smiled.  
The marines deposited Archimedes back on the deck and disappeared. He stumbled back over to his daughter, trying to pat down his hair.  
"Oh, goodness, goodness me. Well, wasn't that an adventure of its own!" He blinked and shook his head briskly. "Yes. Quite enervating. Are you all right, Janey Although after what you've been through I'm sure you could survive anything by now."  
"I'm fine, daddy, thank you." Jane showed him the laslock burn on her wrist, which had already faded to a light pink, looked up at Amelia, and smiled knowingly. "More than fine."  
Amelia smiled back and returned to the longboat which was still alongside. She reached over and rummaged around below the seats for a moment. Jane went to see.  
"Have you lost something, Amelia?"  
"On the contrary." Amelia straightened up and turned around to Jane. "I've found something. Something of yours, in fact."  
Jane looked down to see Amelia holding her pith helmet in her hands. She laughed and took it.  
"Oh, Amelia...I'd quite forgotten. It's awfully nice of you to have kept it."  
"I must apologise for its condition," said Amelia, indicating the large dent in it. "I'm afraid I had to put it to some improvised use at one stage."  
Jane laughed again. "Well, just so long as it was useful. And in fact, I have something of yours, too."  
She opened her satchel and produced the laslock, which she sheepishly handed back. Amelia looked up in surprised and smiled.  
"At least you didn't have to use it," she said. She reached out a hand and took it, her fingers brushing Jane's and making her blush. Amelia coughed and looked away as she stowed the pistol in her own belt, glancing up again to catch Jane's eyes again.  
"Thank you. But I'm afraid you'll have to excuse me. I need to go below to get out of all this." Amelia indicated her weapons.  
"Oh, I'll help if you like," Jane began, before biting her lip and blushing even deeper. Amelia flashed a grin.  
"I think I can manage for now, Miss Porter. But thank you again."  
"Any...any time." Jane fumbled to close her satchel. "Shall I meet you in the wardroom?"  
"Good idea." Amelia nodded and smiled. "I could just do with a cup of tea after today."

* * *

Amelia slipped out of the wardroom late that night, grinning and shaking her head. The dinner had finished some time ago, but the celebrations continued. They had toasted the victory, the Queen, the fleet, the Admiral, the Captain, the good ship _Resolute_, the late Lieutenant Forrest, the success of Harburn and Amelia's boarding party, Mr Whiting's promotion, and Jane Porter, the latter on several occasions at the urging of her ecstatic father who had barely left her side all night. Amelia had seldom seen her so happy. She was normally so restrained and naturally reserved around the other officers that it had been a delight to see her relax her guard. Amelia knew that there was nothing like a near-death experience to give someone a new lease on life, but she had never seen it happen so dramatically. It had been a joy to see her laughing along and joining in the toasts - albeit with a cup of what was probably tea, although since Archimedes had fetched it for her it could have been anything. Amelia had taken the fifteenth toast as an excuse to depart quietly, giving Jane a parting wink as she left, and she made her way back towards her quarters, acknowledging the respectful salutes from passing crew members. She unlocked the door and opened it with a sigh of relief. Closing it behind her, she stretched and immediately wished she hadn't. A hiss of breath escaped her teeth and she touched her side gingerly.  
"Blasted thing..."  
She unbuttoned her blue coat and cast it aside as she went to the small washbasin in the far corner. It was nominally on her part of the room, as divided by the curtain hanging from the ceiling. The basin was a small thing of cast metal fused onto the pipe it sat on to minimise the amount of shrapnel it could be turned into if a shell burst in the small room. Amelia turned the tap on and waited for the water to warm up. She turned to look out of the window at the view of the fleet. Reduced in number as it was, it was still a fine, proud sight, the battle scars evident on the hulls of the ships a reminder of their heroism. A number of whales were coasting benignly alongside them at a distance, almost as if providing a guard of honour for the battered victors. As she ran her eye over them she worked the buttons on her waistcoat and shrugged it off, noting the dark stain on the left side with a wince.  
"The ship's laundry will thank me for that," she murmured, folding it up and dropping it on the empty bed.  
The water was running warmly now and she put the plug into the basin to start collecting it. She tugged her white shirt out of the waistband of her trousers and opened the buttons. Her black cravat was still tied around her, though it was now holding an antiseptic pad that one of the ship's busy medics had given her against the wound. She untied the cravat allowing her to peel off the pad. The wound was closed already, an uneven line beneath her fur that she knew was going to leave a scar. Amelia dropped the pad into the bin, wetted her handkerchief and began cleaning the antiseptic gel from her fur.  
"Now then..."  
She was concentrating on the task and barely heard the door click open behind her. The noise startled her out of her reverie and she accidentally raked her hand across her wound as she turned to see who had entered. Jane, who was closing the door quietly, looked up and raised a hand to her mouth in surprise at the small yelp of pain that Amelia couldn't bite back.  
"Oh! Goodness! Amelia, are you all...right...er?"  
Jane's face coloured as she lowered her hand slowly, unsure of whether to be more surprised by Amelia's cry or the fact that the young felinid was partly undressed.  
"I'm fine, Jane, thank you." Amelia smiled nervously, not sure of how to read Jane's reaction. Jane had a sense of propriety as ingrained as Amelia's sense of duty, and Amelia hoped that she wasn't too offended or embarrassed. Jane too hesitated for a moment until she saw the damage to Amelia's side. Her face changed again, adopting a look of genuine concern.  
"Oh, you're hurt! I didn't realise! Here, let me help you..."  
"I can really manage by myself," said Amelia, amused at her lover's transformation.  
"I'm sure you can, but I'd like to do it. You don't have a good view of the spot." Jane took the handkerchief off her. Amelia shook her head and chuckled.  
"You doctors," she said. "If I wanted to be patronised like that I could have gone and found Lance-Corporal Flower."  
Jane laughed. "Well, I'm not really a doctor. Not of this, anyway, but the principle is much the same. I was just saying I had a better view than you do."  
"You like the view?" Amelia grinned. Jane looked up in puzzlement until she remembered Amelia's state of undress.  
"Yes, it's...I mean, no, because I wasn't..." she stammered for a moment and then smiled. "Yes, Amelia. I do like the view."  
Amelia smiled back. "I'm glad you do."  
Jane dabbed at the fur around the wound. "You know, you're very lucky, really. It must be quite a shallow cut to have closed so quickly. It could easily have gone deeper and really hurt you."  
"It hurt quite enough as it is," said Amelia. "But thank you. I'll try to feel better about that."  
Jane looked at the wound critically. "Of course, to be precise about it, this really should have had some small stitches put in. But it's too late now unless the wound is reopened and that obviously isn't something you'd want. I'm afraid it'll leave a visible scar behind."  
Amelia nodded. "I thought so. I can live with that. Mr Whiting would be glad if he only had a visible scar, not to mention Mr Forrest."  
"Of course, you're right." Jane agreed. "And it won't be too obvious. You'd have to look closely."  
"Well, like you say," said Amelia. "I won't have a very good view."  
Jane laughed. "Good point."  
Amelia shivered as Jane put a hand on her bare back to hold her as she washed her fur. "And...are you all right, Jane?"  
"Oh, yes. Of course." Jane nodded happily. "I'm just remembering the last time I did something like this for you. Do you remember, Amelia? Back on Naztar? The first time we..."  
Amelia closed her eyes fondly. "How could I forget. And you were just as gentle with me then."  
"You looked like you needed it," said Jane, working carefully. "Just like now. You must have a very hard day today."  
"It was a hard day for everyone, but it's what you went through that would have been..." Amelia shook her head. "That was something else. It really was. I've never seen anything like it. Are you sure you're feeling all right?"  
Jane looked up at her, her blue eyes bright. "I think I'm better than all right," she said.  
Amelia smiled. "Good thing you never lost faith in Sunny. You were right all along about him being nearby."  
"Yes, fortunately." Jane smiled back. "I wouldn't have made it without him. They really are very intelligent creatures."  
"And you've had a chance to meet Professor Periskova? I'm sure she'd be interested to hear your observations."  
"We met for a moment as she was being taken to the Admiral's ship," said Jane. "But she did say she wanted to hear about it. I may have to write her a letter."  
"I'm sure you'll have a chance to meet her again before the fleet disperses," said Amelia.  
"I hope so." Jane wrung out the handkerchief and soaked it again in the warm water. "So what's going to happen now?"  
Amelia shrugged. "We resume our patrol route. Continue the strategy. The war isn't over, although we must have destroyed a significant part of the Confederacy's strength today."  
Jane looked down. "We lost a lot, too, though."  
Amelia nodded. "Yes...although the losses are understandable given the odds against us. Odds that you turned around. Everyone in the fleet owes their lives to you, Jane. I hope you know that."  
Jane looked up at the wound and tried to concentrate on it as she tended it, her eye following the lines of the soft tan fur of Amelia's flank. "I try not to think about that..."  
Amelia touched her hair. "I understand. It's too big to think about. But you should know it. If only because it means you saved me, too."  
Jane bit her lip. "It's a funny feeling to have saved your life...it's normally the other way around..."  
"Think of it as repaying the favour," Amelia smiled. "Not that you ever had to, of course."  
"I know." Jane stood up, but stayed close to Amelia. "You've never made me feel otherwise."  
"I never want to." Amelia looked down and blushed. "Thank you for your help."  
"It's quite all right." Jane reached behind Amelia to put the handkerchief away on the basin stand. The gesture brought her even closer to Amelia. There was a gentle sigh that could have come from any of them and when Jane drew back, her arms were already around Amelia's slender body. Amelia smiled and relaxed, threading her arms around Jane's.  
"I...I really thought I'd lost you today," Jane whispered.  
"Oh, Jane." Amelia stroked her. "I thought I'd lost you, too."  
"I tried to stay out of trouble, like you said," Jane sighed. "I'm so sorry. I just hope it didn't put you off doing your job."  
Amelia raised her eyebrows in surprise. "You're sorry? I'm the one who promised to protect you. I promised everyone – the Captain, your father...and I promised you, too."  
"Amelia?"  
"I...let you down. I failed you." Amelia lowered her eyes. "I made you a promise I couldn't keep."  
"You did your best," Jane assured her.  
"Yes. And it wasn't enough." Amelia held her closer. "It was Sunny who saved you today, not me. All I know how to do is my best. I'm not sure what it means when that isn't good enough."  
"Oh, Amelia, my darling." Jane stroked her back comfortingly. "All it means is that you can't control the universe. I know you'd have done everything you could. You did everything you could."  
"But-"  
"Hush now." Jane touched a finger to her lips. "It wasn't your fault, Amelia. It really wasn't."  
Amelia searched her blue eyes for any hint of deception, but saw only honesty shining back at her. She gave a small smile.  
"Thank you, Jane. Truly. That means a lot."  
"It's only the truth." Jane kissed her lightly.  
Amelia looked into her eyes again and remembered looking into them from the longboat, seeing the reflections of explosions and laslock fire in them, seeing the fear in them, and the shock as their grip was lost and she fell away. But none of that was in them now and Amelia leaned forwards into a deep kiss. Jane closed her eyes and luxuriated in the sensations. Amelia felt her hands clasp her back and she nuzzled her lovingly.  
"I never want to lose you, Jane Porter," she whispered. "And I never want to fail you."  
"And you won't." Jane stroked a lock of her auburn hair. "You won't. I know there's nothing you'd do that would make me go. And I know there's nothing you wouldn't do to defend me." She touched a light hand to Amelia's wounded flank. "No matter the cost to you. Just like you've always said."  
"You came closer to paying that price today than I did," said Amelia.  
"So now I understand it." Jane smiled. "It's a funny thing, you know. When I was falling. I thought a bit about myself, of course, but more of the time I was thinking about my father. And about you. And I was thinking about how what was happening to me would affect you. I was so sorry for what it would mean. It was an awful thought."  
"It was," Amelia said quietly. "The thought of you falling away..."  
"Oh, no, not like that." Jane touched her cheek. "I meant that I was sorry for how it would hurt you. I knew what would happen to me, but it was what would happen to you that upset me most."  
Amelia smiled. "My dear Jane. You truly are a remarkable individual."  
Jane blushed. "Well...I care about you, after all."  
"I know." Amelia kissed her again. "You care about everyone. So much care...so much kindness, so much that you give...all truly remarkable."  
Jane felt herself blush again as Amelia's lips closed on hers.  
"Amelia...oh, I'm just lucky I can give some of it to you."  
"You give more than you know," Amelia whispered. "And that was before you saved my life."  
Jane smiled. "Yours is one I'd do anything to save. As you've said to me. I feel I can say it back to you now and seem like I mean it."  
"I'd never have doubted you," said Amelia. "But you proved it today just the same."  
They stayed together, wrapped in each other's warmth and affection, as they gazed out of the window. The etherium was still glowing outside, illuminating the fleet. Ivory hulls and white sails shone like gold. Beyond them were the void whales, darker shapes against the evening light. Amelia watched the ships. Jane watched the whales. Then they turned, met each other's eyes again, smiled, and did not look away.


End file.
